MI NIÑA DE PROSPER
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Mi vida estaba vacía. Tenía todo lo que se pudiese pedir, pero nada era lo que parecía. Cuando escuché la voz de ese ángel que venía a darme luz lo supe. ¿Sería capaz de tenerla en mi mundo sin mancharla con mi vida llena de lujos e hipocresía? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 1**

Emmett había insistido en venir a este pub en Newark y yo había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para seguirle el juego.

Su novia Rosalie estaba de viaje y él había quedado con Gianna, para lo que yo imaginaba sería una noche, o al menos unas horas de sexo. Y, desde luego, no podían quedar en ningún lugar de Manhattan o siquiera de la ciudad ya que algún conocido de Rosalie podría verle. A Gianna no le importaba tener que esconderse para ver a Emmett ya que ella también debía esconderse de los conocidos de su novio Félix.

Así que aquí estábamos en un pub de Newark, demasiado simple para que las amistades de la alta sociedad de nuestras novias pudiesen acercarse a él.

- Cambia la cara, tío, parece que estuvieras en un funeral

- Te dije que no estaba de ánimos para salir

- Rosalie vuelve en tres días y Gianna no podía salir más que hoy. – se excusó

- Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

- Tú eres mi querido hermano que me acompaña – se rió socarronamente – Además para compensarte, tu querido hermano mayor, le ha dicho a Gianna que trajera alguna amiga.

- Gracias – contesté cínicamente.

En ese momento, la voz más dulce que me hubiera imaginado jamás, comenzó a cantar muy suavemente.

Miré hacia el escenario y la vi. Una joven con la piel de porcelana y el cabello castaño caoba cayendo en suaves rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda cantaba suavemente "Like a star" con el único acompañamiento de una guitarra. Era tan dulce que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Canta bien – dijo Emmett siguiendo la dirección mi mirada

- Ya lo creo

Cerraba sus ojos y parecía completamente abstraída del lugar. Era como si ella estuviera en un mundo propio, único para ella, y su voz me tenía hechizado.

A mitad de la canción apareció Gianna con su amiga Heidi y se sentaron con nosotros a la mesa. La camarera les sirvió dos tragos y en menos de dos minutos Emmett y Gianna estaban devorándose en su lugar. Frente a ellos Heidi y yo simplemente bebíamos sin hablarnos. Las manos de Emmett sobaban los pechos de Gianna y el desagradable espectáculo me obligó a mirar a Heidi que me sonreía sonrojada.

Parecía tímida pero era increíblemente guapa. Su rostro increíblemente pálido enmarcado por una muy larga melena oscura y unos deliciosos ojos violetas, la hacían exquisita. Llevaba una minifalda diminuta y una camiseta muy ajustada con un escote que enseñaba la parte superior de sus enormes pechos.

- Y de dónde conoces a Gianna? – pregunté para romper el hielo aunque no me interesaba su respuesta en absoluto.

- Uh, nos conocemos de toda la vida. Nuestras familias son amigas desde siempre. – contestó con un ligero rubor – Tú eres el hermano de Emmett – afirmó

- Exacto – sonreí – también nos conocemos de toda la vida

La joven del escenario seguía cantando con una dulzura incomparable cuando Gianna y Heidi se levantaron para ir al baño. Emmett se acercó a mí a través de la mesa.

- Gianna y yo nos vamos. Podrías tú llevar a Heidi a su casa?

- Ya. – contesté con ironía – Si para eso me has traído.

- Venga, ya. No puedes quejarte. Heidi está de muerte

- Ya – asentí dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

Las chicas volvieron y Emmett y Gianna se despidieron. Heidi asintió cuando le pregunté si quería marchar y nos fuimos.

- Dónde te llevo? – pregunté ya cuando nos montamos al volvo.

- Tribeca – contestó y llevó sus manos a sus muslos.

Este gesto llamó mi atención y tragué saliva cuando vi sus muslos completamente desnudos bajo ese minúsculo intento de falda.

Por el camino fuimos hablando de tonterías y por el rabillo del ojo podía verla buscando provocarme mientras sugerentemente se pasaba los dedos por el escote.

Cuando llegamos a su casa detuve el coche y me giré a mirarla

- Quieres subir? – me ofreció con su ya habitual rubor – Mis padres están de viaje.

- De acuerdo – acepté y bajamos del coche.

Entramos al ático. El departamento era gigante y se notaba el lujo que sus padres querían enseñar.

- Te sirvo una copa? – me dijo y me entregó un vaso de whisky sirviéndose otro para ella.

Me lo bebí de un trago mientras Heidi se acercaba a mí restregando su pelvis contra la mía.

La tomé por la cintura y levanté los escasos 10 centímetros de tela que cubrían sus glúteos. Nos besamos con rudeza y excitación y Heidi se quitó su pequeña camiseta. Llevé mis manos a sus sospechosamente firmes pechos y comencé a masajearlos pensando en que debía recomendarle a esa chica que cambiase de cirujano.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos y bajó sus manos a mis pantalones desabrochándolos y bajándolos junto a mis bóxer.

Mi erección se disparó y la tumbé rápidamente sobre la alfombra. Con violencia rasgué sus diminutas bragas de encaje. Saqué un preservativo de mi bolsillo y me lo puse llevando mi pene a su sexo y penetrándola con rapidez.

Comencé a moverme dentro suyo y la sentía mojarse cada vez más. Heidi jadeaba y gemía. Sentí sus paredes ceñirse contra mi miembro y convulsionó llevándome al orgasmo. Vertí mi abundante secreción en su interior con un grito de placer.

Salí de ella y me tumbé a su lado en la alfombra.

- Quieres quedarte a dormir? – ofreció sugerente

Me levanté y acomodé mis pantalones, luego de quitarme el condón.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero he quedado en desayunar con mi novia y suele pasarme a buscar demasiado temprano. – me disculpé

Le di un suave beso en los labios y salí del departamento.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo una nueva historia que espero les agrade**

**Estaré dos semanas de viaje así que no publicaré muy a menudo pero cuando vuelva me pondré al día.**

**Dejo el primer capítulo para que me vayáis dando vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos para todos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 2**

El viernes a última hora de la tarde, Jane pasó a recogerme al hospital. Cenaríamos con sus padres y allí fuimos desde el hospital.

La cena con mis suegros fue como lo eran todas, aburrida.

Cuando nos marchamos sobre las 9, Jane ofreció que fuéramos a mi departamento.

- Quieres tomar algo, cariño? – ofrecí yendo a la cocina

- Mmm, no, gracias. He quedado con Victoria a las 10.

Me giré sorprendido y miré mi reloj.

- Has quedado con Victoria a las 10?

- Está teniendo una mala racha con James y me pidió que nos viéramos – hizo un puchero

- No entiendo que quisieras venir a casa entonces.

Se acercó a mí sugerente y me pasó los brazos sobre los hombros

- Mmm, pensé que podíamos hacer el amor – ronroneó moviéndose contra mí

La tomé por la cintura y la apreté contra mi erección. Colé mis manos bajo su camisa y la empujé sobre el sofá sin dejar de besarla.

- Vamos a la habitación – me dijo separándose de mí

- Jane, algún día podríamos cambiar el escenario, no crees? – bufé

- Sabes que me gusta hacerlo en la cama – me contestó y se dirigió a la habitación.

Me tardé un momento en levantarme e ir tras ella. Cuando llegué a la habitación Jane se había quitado la camisa y estaba haciendo lo mismo con su falda.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí – susurré desabrochando su sujetador

Se rió y acabó de desnudarse. Se bajó de sus tacones y se tumbó desnuda en mi cama, mirándome con lujuria.

El sexo con Jane era frío y nada espontáneo. Llevábamos tres años juntos y siempre, absolutamente siempre, lo habíamos hecho sobre un colchón y en la posición del misionero.

Jane no era gran amante de los preliminares y odiaba el sexo oral. No daba ni recibía sexo oral y eso solía ser bastante frustrante.

Me desnudé y me acosté sobre ella. Nos besábamos y bajé mis manos a su sexo sólo para comprobar lo húmeda que estaba.

- Estás lista, cariño?

- Házmelo ahora, Edward – me pidió separando sus piernas

Me enterré en ella y la embestí con velocidad hasta sentirla cerrarse en torno a mí. Me volqué dentro suyo y con un jadeo me tumbé a su lado.

Tiré de ella para acercarla a mí, pero tras solo unos minutos en mi pecho, se disculpó para ducharse y marcharse. Así era siempre, nos metíamos a la cama, follábamos y nos separábamos. Era como una rutina, como si fuera una obligación.

Me giré sobre mi estómago y me dormí sin enterarme cuándo se marchó Jane.

Me desperté pasadas las 11 de la noche. Jane estaba de fiesta con su amiga Victoria y yo aquí durmiendo un viernes a la noche.

_Ni hablar, _pensé y me levanté. Me vestí y cogí las llaves del coche. Encendí el volvo aún pensando dónde ir. La imagen dulce de una chica me asaltó y sin pensarlo dos veces puse dirección New Jersey.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando entré al pub que había descubierto la noche anterior. No había mucha gente, pero sobre el escenario mi dulce castaña cantaba "Sunny Came Home" con una ternura que erizaba la piel.

Sin dejar de mirarla me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza sentándome en uno de los taburetes.

- Es muy buena – me dijo la camarera mientras yo observaba a la chica del escenario.

Me volteé a verla.

- Sí que lo es. – di un trago a mi cerveza cuando la chica comenzó una canción diferente – Está siempre en el local? – pregunté

- Jueves, viernes y sábados – sonrió – Al menos por ahora. Aunque yo confío en que la descubra algún buen productor y la lance a la fama

- No toca de forma profesional?

- No, pero debería – se alejó para atender otros chicos

_Ya lo creo que debería_ – pensé

Un chico moreno se sentó a mi lado y sonrió a la camarera cuando ésta se acercó

- Tanya – le saludó sonriente – Dime, has sido tú…? – con la cabeza señaló a la chica del escenario que con una dulce y tímida voz anunciaba su última canción

- Sí. Pero no es tan bueno como parece. Riley no le paga un centavo.

- No? – se asombró el chico

- No. El muy cabrón consiguió música gratis para su local. – hizo una mueca – Pero Bella está feliz.

- Ya lo creo. Esa niña es un ángel. – se giró hacia mí – A que es buena?

- Es excelente – acepté

- Por casualidad tú no serás un productor musical, no? – sonrió

- Nop. – negué – Lo lamento.

Me parecía un abuso lo que acababa de escuchar. La joven cantaba como los ángeles y el dueño del bar no lo pagaba. Sin dudas era un abusador.

En el escenario la chica se despidió obteniendo unos tímidos aplausos de la escasa clientela. Guardó su guitarra y bajó del escenario acercándose a la barra donde estábamos nosotros.

Se acercó al moreno quién la abrazó con fuerza.

- Has estado genial, Bella – le plantó dos besos en las mejillas y la joven se sonrojó intensamente bajando la mirada.

Se veía tan inocente, frágil y dulce que daban ganas de protegerla. Sus enormes ojos marrón chocolate eran deliciosamente expresivos.

- Gracias, Peter. Me alegro que te gustara – le contestó suavemente

- Pero no puedo creer que lo hagas gratis. Ese Riley es un cabrón.

- Claro que no. – discutió – Riley ha sido muy generoso conmigo al dejarme tocar en su local. Es una gran oportunidad para mí. Charlie está feliz por mí y estoy segura que si mi madre pudiera verlo también lo estaría.

El tal Peter y Tanya, la camarera, se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Ella desvió la vista de sus amigos y su mirada se clavó en mí que no dejaba de observarla con atención. Un furioso rubor subió a sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

Esa exquisita timidez me excitó disparando mi erección. Sentía la necesidad de lanzarme sobre ella y llevármela de allí para siempre. Quería estar con esa chica, pero quería que fuese para siempre.

- Has estado fantástica – le dije atrayendo nuevamente su mirada – Cantas deliciosamente

- Gracias – me sonrió mientras sus amigos nos miraban con atención.

Estiré mi mano hacia ella

- Hola. Soy Edward Cullen.

- Bella Swan.

- Y hace mucho que te dedicas a la música, Bella Swan?

- No me dedico a la música – sonrió – aunque ya me gustaría

- No tardarás en hacerlo, pequeña – comentó Peter

- Digamos que por ahora es un hobby

Tanya rodó los ojos y se dirigió a mí

- Por suerte su hobby no es el hockey o tendría el departamento destrozado – se burló.

Peter se alejó a saludar a alguien y Bella se sentó en su sitio a mi lado. Tanya le entregó un botellín de agua y se marchó a atender unas mesas.

- No eres de New Jersey, verdad? – pregunté

- No. – contestó sin levantar la vista de su botella - Hace tres meses me instalé en Newark. Soy de Prosper, - la miré interrogante y sonrió – es un diminuto pueblecito de Texas, no creo que lo conozcas.

- No. – me disculpé – Lo siento.

- Está bien – sonrió – No he conocido a nadie aún que supiera dónde queda Prosper.

- Y cómo es que una chica de Prosper acaba en Newark?

- La chica de Prosper quería acabar en New York, pero era muy caro para mi presupuesto y Newark cumplía los requisitos de cercanía y precio.

- Ajá – asentí – Y a qué te dedicas si no te dedicas a la música?

- Estoy estudiando música en la Juilliard School y por las tardes trabajo en una cafetería

- Wow, la Juilliard. – me sorprendí – Es un buen lugar para estudiar.

- Sí. Me costó mucho pero conseguí una excelente beca. No podría pagarla de no ser así.

- Debiste esforzarte mucho cuando estudiabas.

- No tienes mucho para hacer en un pueblito de 2000 habitantes – levantó los hombros

Miró su reloj y apuró un trago de agua. Se levantó de su asiento y se despidió.

- Oh, debo irme – se disculpó – Encantada de conocerte, Edward.

- Espera – la tomé del brazo y miles de diminutas descargas eléctricas hormiguearon en mis dedos – deja que te acompañe

- Oh, no hace falta – con suavidad se zafó de mi agarre – Vivo a dos calles de aquí.

- De todos modos me gustaría acompañarte.

- No hace falta, de verdad. Bebe tu cerveza, yo puedo irme sola.

- De acuerdo – por alguna razón no quería que la acompañase pero debía arrancarle alguna cita – pero puedo invitarte un café mañana.

Dudó y tuve miedo. Por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de ser rechazado.

- Mmm, mañana tengo un día un poco complicado – se disculpó – pero estaré aquí por la noche si quieres darte una vuelta.

- Aquí te veré mañana, entonces – aseguré.

Los sábados acostumbraba salir con Jane, pero mañana inventaría algo; no sabía qué pero algo se me ocurriría. Debía ver a Bella mañana, no era que simplemente quisiera hacerlo, _debía_ hacerlo.

**

* * *

**

Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que os agrade.

**Cómo ya comenté estoy de vacaciones y por ello no publico muy a menudo estos días, pero intentaré poder ir subiendo algunos capítulos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espero más para saber si os gusta esta nueva historia.**

**Besitos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 3**

Esa noche me costó mucho dormir. Cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, los profundos ojos chocolate de Bella se me aparecían y me despertaba sudoroso y excitado.

No sé cuántas veces me masturbé esa noche, pensando en la exquisita castaña y su dulcísima voz.

Al mediodía me fui a casa de mis padres ya que habían organizado una comida familiar.

- Hey, tío, qué tal? – me saludó Emmett cuando entró en el salón y me encontró mirando una carrera de Nascar. – Cómo te fue el otro día con Heidi? – susurró

- Bien – dije sin entusiasmo – Es guapa y bastante "fácil", aunque sus implantes no son de muy buena calidad – Emmett soltó una carcajada

- Gianna me dijo que es una chica a la que le gusta pasárselo bien – se burló – Qué tal si quedamos con ellas esta noche? – sugirió mi hermano – Rosalie vuelve mañana y ésta es mi última noche soltero.

- Lo siento, tengo planes.

- Venga, ya. Invéntale algo a Jane. Seguro no le importará y a ti te vendrá bien un polvo excitante con una chica fácil.

- Le inventaré algo a Jane – confesé y el sonrió satisfecho – pero no para salir contigo y tus amiguitas.

- Wow – se rió – ahora buscas tus propias amiguitas

- No es lo que tú piensas. He conocido una chica especial.

- Ya. Lo imagino

- Piensa lo que quieras – me encogí de hombros

Cancelar mi cita con Jane fue mucho más fácil de lo que pudiera imaginar. Le dije que había quedado con unos compañeros del hospital y no se lo cuestionó.

Estaba demasiado excitado por tener una cita con Bella aunque en realidad creo que no era una verdadera cita. Simplemente iría a verla tocar como lo había hecho las dos noches anteriores.

Ya en la ducha me masturbé pensando en ella y su inocencia, para intentar aguantar un poco delante suyo y no parecer un pervertido.

Me calcé mis vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca que según Alice me quedaba muy bien. Cogí mi chaqueta negra de piel y las llaves del coche y salí.

Cuando llegué al pub Bella aún no estaba tocando sino que estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Tanya.

Me acerqué a ella y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar. Tanya me miró cómplice y me puso una cerveza antes de alejarse.

- Has venido – dijo en voz muy baja

- Te dije que vendría

- Lo hiciste – volvió a bajar su mirada

- Tenía ganas de verte – confesé – pero espero que hoy no huyas de mí – sonreí socarronamente obteniendo un nuevo sonrojo.

- No estaba huyendo – se excusó

- Ah, no?

- No. De verdad hoy tenía un día complicado.

- Espero que no fuera un mal día.

- No tanto – sonrió poniéndose de pie para coger su guitarra – Debo irme – señaló el escenario y yo asentí dejándola marchar.

Bella subió al escenario y se acomodó en su silla. Acercó el micrófono a ella y su guitarra y comenzó a tocar "World Spins Madly On".

Su voz me embrujaba. Su repertorio era dulce y yo no creía ser capaz de volver a mi vida diaria sin escuchar su voz.

- Es muy dulce – dijo Tanya llamando mi atención desde detrás de la barra

- Sí que lo es. – volví la mirada a Bella – La conoces hace mucho?

- Desde que llegó de Texas. – asentí sin dejar de mirar el escenario – Pero a veces temo que la ciudad la pase por arriba.

- A qué te refieres? – la miré sorprendido dándole un trago a mi cerveza

- Es tan inocente e ingenua, que temo que se aprovechen de ella – me miró dejando una acusación escondida en sus palabras.

Sonreí sintiéndome culpable.

- Espero que sepas que no tengo intención de aprovecharme de ella – Tanya sonrió con ironía.

- Espero que no la tengas.

Cuando Bella acabó su actuación bajó del escenario tímidamente. Hoy la audiencia era bastante mayor y la saludaron todos a quiénes se cruzó en su camino hasta la barra.

- Has estado genial – besé su mejilla – Hoy no huirás, verdad? – sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – Qué quieres beber?

- Un refresco – pidió y Tanya lo sirvió y me entregó otra cerveza.

Cogí la mano de Bella sintiendo la misma descarga eléctrica del día anterior

- Ven, busquemos una mesa – tiré de ella y nos dirigimos a una mesa que quedaba bastante oculta.

Me senté frente a ella sin poder dejar de mirarla. Estaba hipnotizado. Nunca me había sentido así. Esa chica era como una droga y yo nunca había sido tan adicto a nada como hoy.

- Sabes que me encantas, no? – dije y cómo era de esperar el rubor cubrió su rostro.

Bajó su mirada a su vaso y no me contestó.

- Cuéntame algo de ti, Bella. Quiero conocerte – confesé

- No hay mucho que contar. No soy muy interesante.

- Déjame discrepar contigo. Nunca he conocido nadie tan interesante como tú.

- Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó tímida

- Cómo decidiste dedicarte a la música?

- Mi madre era concertista. Dejó la música cuando yo nací pero siempre se dedicó a enseñarme su amor por la música.

- Y a qué se dedica ella ahora

- Murió cuando yo tenía ocho años

- Debes echarla mucho de menos – me lamenté

- Sí – suspiró – supongo que por eso estudio música. Siento que estoy más cerca suyo.

- Cuántos años tienes, Bella?

- 19 – sonrió – aunque Charlie siempre dice que parezco de 35.

- Charlie es…

- Charlie es mi padre – anunció con orgullo – Y tú a qué te dedicas?

- Soy médico en el Metropolitan

- Wow – sonrió – y qué te llevó a dedicarte a la medicina

- Supongo que viene de familia, mi padre es médico y mi hermano mayor también lo es.

Estuvimos contándonos nuestras vidas durante unas horas más. No fui totalmente sincero con Bella, no podía serlo, sabía que no era de las chicas que saliera con un chico que tuviera novia, pero no podía perderla. Esta chica era mi nueva obsesión y la deseaba, la quería tener conmigo, quería hacerla mía y sabía que lo haría.

- Creo que debería irme – me dijo cuando pasaban las 4 de la mañana

- Hoy no impedirás que te lleve – aseguré

- De verdad no hace falta, vivo muy cerca.

- Hay alguna razón por la cual no quieras que sepa dónde vives? – pregunté y me miró extrañada

- Desde luego que no

- Entonces te llevo – dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la mano

El viaje fue excesivamente corto ya que Bella vivía a dos calles del lugar. Bajamos del coche y la acompañé a la puerta de su edificio.

- Aquí vivo – me dijo tímidamente

Suspiré de pie frente a ella. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y acaricié su suave piel haciéndola estremecer.

Con excesiva lentitud me acerqué a ella. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban expectantes cuando los míos se posaron sobre ellos. Eran dulces como la miel y sabían a gloria. Mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos y mi lengua los recorrió con delicadeza. Con mucha suavidad colé mi lengua en su boca y ésta se abrió temerosamente. Enredé mi mano en su suave cabellera y con la otra en su cintura la acerqué a mí apretándola contra mi cuerpo. No quería que se asustara así que esperaba que no notara mi creciente erección.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una excitante danza. Bella era excesivamente tímida y eso me estaba poniendo a mil. Cuando sentí la necesidad de besarla con más pasión, me separé de ella aunque con gran dificultad.

- Me estás volviendo loco – susurré en sus labios apoyando mi frente sobre la de ella.

- Debería entrar – respondió con suavidad

- Deberías hacerlo – asentí y me alejé de ella – Podemos vernos mañana? – le pedí

Asintió en silencio

- Te llamaré mañana – le aseguré guardando su número de teléfono y me marché sin poder quitar de mi cabeza a esa dulce castaña.

**

* * *

**

Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia.

**Espero que les guste y espero vuestros reviews.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 4**

El teléfono sonaba en la mesita demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

- Diga? – susurré somnoliento

- Edward? Se puede saber dónde diablos estás? – Jane. Demasiado ansiosa para la mañana del domingo

- En casa durmiendo y pienso seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

- Ni se te ocurra. Has olvidado nuestra comida en el club con mis padres y mi hermano? – Sí. Lo había olvidado.

- De acuerdo. Estaré ahí en una hora - suspiré

- No me hagas esperar, Edward. – amenazó

Colgué y caí sobre la almohada bufando. Al cerrar los ojos el rostro de Bella apareció tras mis párpados y sentí la necesidad de llamarla. Sólo esperaba que no fuera muy temprano.

- Hola?

- Buenos días, preciosa, espero no haberte despertado – dije con voz sugerente

- Edward? – respondió con timidez

- Sí. Cómo has dormido?

- Muy bien – podía imaginarla sonrojada – Y tú?

- Muy bien porque soñé contigo

- Eres un adulador – me acusó y no pude más que reírme.

- Cenarás conmigo hoy?

- Sí - contestó en un susurró luego de dudar un momento

- Te recogeré a las 7

- Te esperaré.

Pasadas la 1:30 llegué al Club de Golf de Westchester. En una de las mesas del jardín estaba Jane con sus padres Aro y Renata Vulturi.

- Buenos días, disculpen el retraso – extendí la mano a Aro y saludé a Renata antes de acercarme a Jane y besarla castamente en los labios

- Tranquilo, Edward, aún esperamos a Alec – me disculpó Renata.

El camarero me sirvió un whisky igual que bebía Aro.

- Ya te ha explicado Jane sobre la boda de Alec? – me preguntó Renata.

Negué con la cabeza mirando a Jane interrogante

- Alec y Chelsea ya han fijado fecha para la boda

- Ah, sí? Y cuándo será?

- Finales de mayo

- Aún falta bastante – comenté

- No lo creas, hijo, ocho meses es muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda

Aro me sonrió cómplicemente ante mi cara de incredulidad.

- Espero que vosotros me aviséis con más tiempo vuestra fecha – dijo Renata con fingido desinterés

- Mamá... – le llamó la atención Jane

- Qué planes tienes para la boda, Edward?

- Eh? – me sorprendí – Aún no hemos hablado de eso – dije mirando a Jane pidiéndole que me rescatara de esa conversación

- No habéis hablado de ello? Lleváis casi un año prometidos, creo que ya es tiempo de que vayáis hablando de la boda

- Mamá, aún tenemos tiempo. Sabes que deseo acabar la universidad antes de la boda.

- Lo sé, cariño, pero este es tu último año. Estoy deseando organizar la boda de mi hija y estoy segura que Esme desea lo mismo para ti, Edward.

- Supongo que sí, aunque creo que Esme desearía casar antes a Emmett.

- Basta ya, Renata, deja de agobiar al chico. Son jóvenes y tienen mucho tiempo por delante.

Para mi tranquilidad en ese momento llegaron Alec y su novia Chelsea, y Renata comenzó a disparar sus dardos contra ellos.

La comida estuvo distendida; mientras las mujeres hablaban de los planes para la boda, Aro, Alec y yo nos dedicamos a hablar de trabajo primero para luego comenzar un debate sobre la última temporada de béisbol y el increíble pase de Mike Newton de los Mets a los Yankees.

Estuvimos gran parte de la tarde en el club hasta que Aro y Renata se despidieron porque habían quedado con unos amigos.

Sobre las seis llevé a Jane a su casa.

- Quieres entrar? – me invitó cuando aparqué en la puerta de su edificio

- Lo siento, cariño, pero debo preparar unos informes para mañana – poco a poco me estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso compulsivo

- Lamento lo de mi mamá – se disculpó

- Qué cosa? – le dije girándome hacia ella

- Todo lo que dijo sobre la boda, no quiero que te sientas agobiado.

- No te preocupes por mí, cielo, pero dime, qué piensas tú sobre nuestra boda?

- No lo sé, Edward. Es normal que todo el mundo esté pensando en ella, llevamos ya tres años juntos, supongo que todos se lo esperan de un momento a otro.

- Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

- Primero quiero acabar la universidad, pero tal vez podríamos organizarla para finales del próximo año, qué te parece?

- Si es lo que tú deseas, cielo, así será.

- Quiero que tú también lo desees, Edward.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro en mis manos.

- Yo deseo que tú seas feliz – le susurré antes de besarla

Luego de pasar rápidamente por mi departamento para ducharme y vestirme, partí rumbo a Newark. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 7 cuando tocaba timbre en el departamento de Bella.

- Edward, adelante – me invitó a pasar Tanya – Bella está acabando de arreglarse

El departamento era pequeño y sin ningún lujo. Todo se veía realmente económico. En el salón dos desgastados sofás estaban cubiertos por varios cojines brillantes.

Una mesa redonda en una esquina de la estancia rodeada por cuatro sillas completamente diferentes, daban un aire divertido y humilde al lugar.

Estaba decorado con extrema sencillez, pero había cientos de portarretratos por todas partes con fotos de Bella y Tanya con varias personas diferentes.

Un chico moreno muy joven acompañaba a Bella en muchas fotos y sentí un puño apretando mi estómago. Celos. Nunca los había sentido pero me sentía capaz de identificarlos y aquí estaban. Celos.

En ese momento Bella entró en el salón. Estaba guapísima, muy sencilla pero extremadamente delicada y guapísima. Se me cortó la respiración y pude escuchar a Tanya soltar una risita ante mi reacción.

Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros que se ajustaban a sus deliciosas piernas como si fuesen guantes. Los acompañaba con una camisa azul hielo de una tela muy fina que se amoldaba a sus delicadas curvas. El cabello formaba una cascada de rizos sobre sus hombros y su rostro casi no llevaba maquillaje. No acostumbraba salir con chicas tan naturales y eso me fascinaba. De no haber sido porque Tanya estaba allí, me habría abalanzado sobre ella y la habría hecho mía.

- Hola – me saludó tímidamente ante mi estúpido silencio.

- Hola. Estás hermosa – susurré y bajó la mirada.

Cogió su abrigo y su bolso y nos fuimos.

Tenía una reserva en el Forno's of Spain y a Bella le encantó. Nunca había probado la cocina mediterránea y le llamaba la atención cada plato del menú. Tenía una inocencia adorable y me maravillaba.

Pedí una variedad de aperitivos y langosta riendo ante las caras de Bella cuando le explicaba qué era cada cosa.

Esta niña era completamente refrescante y yo estaba ahogándome en su dulzura.

Cenamos contándonos anécdotas de nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Sin duda alguna, mi vida en una gran ciudad como New York, había sido infinitamente más aburrida que la de Bella en un pequeño pueblo de 2000 habitantes.

- Ese año al acabar el verano Jake y yo estuvimos trabajando en jardines. Hicimos todos los jardines del pueblo. Fue muy divertido – me contaba entusiasmada

- Tengo celos de Jake – confesé y ella me miró asombrada – Has hecho muchas cosas con él.

- Jake es como un hermano para mí. Yo no tengo hermanos y sus hermanas son mayores así que siempre nos hacían a un lado. Estamos muy unidos.

- Y estás segura que no estaba enamorado de ti?

- Jake? De mí? – rió – Desde luego que no. Cómo podría enamorarse de mí? – negaba riendo

- Es muy fácil enamorarse de ti, Bella.

Me miró con clara sorpresa.

- Desde luego que no.

- Nunca has tenido novio, Bella?

Se sonrojó furiosamente y escondió su mirada

- No – susurró – Tanya dice que soy un bicho raro, porque aún con 19 años nunca me habían besado.

- Me encanta que así sea – le dije acariciando su mano por encima de la mesa.

Cuando salimos del restaurant fuimos a caminar por la orilla del río.

Íbamos tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio. En un momento me recosté contra la barandilla y la atraje hacia mí envolviéndola en mis brazos. Sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho transmitían a través de mi camisa una calidez abrasadora. Estaba loco por esa chica.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos con mucha suavidad y la besé. Respondió a mi beso con inocente candor. Nos besamos durante largo rato.

- Me vuelves loco, Bells. – confesé – Y me encanta ser el primer hombre que saborea tus deliciosos labios.

Bella se sonrojó tímidamente.

- Adoro el rubor de tus mejillas – le dije acariciando sus pómulos – Sabes exquisitamente y no soporto tenerte cerca y no besarte o acariciarte. Muero de ganas de hacerte el amor. – susurré esperando no espantarla

- Nunca lo he hecho – me confesó

- Lo sé y yo no voy a apresurarte, pero tu cuerpo me trastorna. Y enloquezco ante la idea de ser el primer hombre que te tome.

La apreté más contra mí y pude notar su ligera rigidez al notar mi erección apretándose contra su cuerpo. Comencé un beso suave y dulce que poco a poco fue volviéndose más demandante. Bajé mi mano hasta su trasero y lo acaricié con delicadeza apretándola contra mí.

Colé mi otra mano bajo su blusa y la subí acariciando su espalda haciéndola estremecer. Lentamente pasé mi mano al frente y acaricié su pecho por encima de la tela de su sujetador. Sus pezones estaban erguidos pero Bella se tensó y lentamente se separó de mí.

- Edward... – me pidió pero no pude alejar mi mano de allí mientras seguía besando su cuello – Edward, detente por favor...

- Bells... – rogué

- Es muy pronto, Edward, casi no nos conocemos – susurró y yo sabía que tenía razón, pero era incapaz de detenerme

- Yo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor – dije besando su cuello

- Y yo – confesó – pero no quiero hacer el amor cuando apenas nos conocemos – me pidió y tuve que aceptar que tenía que detenerme

Llevé mis dos manos a su cintura y apoyé mi frente en la suya buscando calmar mi agitada respiración.

- Yo... lo siento – se disculpó

- No, cielo, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Te prometí que no te apresuraría.

Estuvimos un rato más simplemente abrazándonos y acariciándonos hasta que al fin la dejé en su departamento despidiéndonos en la puerta con un profundo beso.

**

* * *

**

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Besitos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 5**

- Buff, Rosalie me tiene harto – se quejó Emmett entrando en mi consulta el viernes por la mañana

- Tan pronto? – me burlé – Acaba de volver el domingo.

- Exacto, y sabes quién tiene la culpa de mi hartazgo? – lo miré interrogante levantando la vista del diagnóstico que estaba terminando – Tu queridita novia.

- Jane? Qué ha hecho Jane?

- Ayer cuando tú y yo nos volvimos al hospital ellas se fueron de compras – asentí escuchando con atención – y tu hermosa novia le contó que su hermano ya había fijado fecha para la boda.

- Ah, era eso.

- Sí, era eso. – imitó mi voz – Alec y Chelsea salen desde hace dos años, Rose y yo llevamos cinco. Cuál crees que ha sido su inquietud desde ayer?

- La imagino.

- Exacto! – bufó – Qué cuándo pondremos fecha?

- Y tú no estás muy interesado en poner fecha para la boda, no es así?

- Interés? Ninguno definitivamente. Me gusta Rosalie y quiero estar con ella. Estoy enamorado y todas esas tonterías pero todavía no estoy preparado para la estricta monogamia.

- Puedes serle infiel estando casado – me burlé

- Y seguramente no se dará cuenta – se quejó – Ahora es fácil inventar guardias, congresos y demás, pero crees que lo será si vivimos juntos. Tienes que ayudarme, Edward.

- No te he ayudado suficiente ya? Cuántas veces te he cubierto tus ligues?

- Sí, pero esta semana has estado especialmente esquivo. Gianna quiere que nos veamos esta noche porque Félix está de viaje. Salgamos hoy, Gianna puede traer a Heidi, inventaré algo para Rosalie, le diré que tú estás deprimido y necesitas una salida con tu hermano, lo que sea, pero cúbreme hoy. Te aseguro sexo salvaje con Heidi toda la noche.

- Lo siento. Tengo planes esta noche

Había quedado en ver a Bella hoy. No había podido estar con ella en toda la semana, porque Jane había pasado en mi casa las noches que no había tenido guardia y no había tenido otra salida que decirle a Bella que tenía trabajo. Pero hoy Jane dormiría en su casa para preparar un examen que tenía al día siguiente así que ésta era mi oportunidad para ver a mi dulce niña.

- Qué planes? Jane no se quedará contigo hoy – se quejó Emmett

- Lo siento, Emmett, pero tengo planes.

- De acuerdo – se sentó frente a mí – cuéntame en qué estás metido?

- En nada

- Venga ya, Edward. Te conozco, estás en algo, o con alguien. Quién es?

- De acuerdo, pero te olvidarás de todo lo que te cuente cuando salgas por esa puerta – asintió mirándome con curiosidad – He conocido a alguien

- Quién? Dónde? La conozco? Qué pasó?

- Espera, espera. – lo detuve – No ha pasado mucho, no todavía.

- O sea que no te la has tirado.

- No. Ella es diferente.

- Diferente? – me preguntó escéptico

- Sí. En verdad me gusta pero no es una chica fácil, por lo que voy muy despacio con ella.

- No te entiendo. Para frustrarte sexualmente no te basta con Jane.

- Vete al diablo.

- Venga, disculpa – se rió – cuéntame. Quién es? La conozco?

- Sí, la conoces aunque no sé si la recuerdes. Recuerdas la chica que cantaba la otra noche en el pub de New Jersey?

- La noche que salimos con Gianna y Heidi?

- Exacto

- No es una niña? – preguntó incrédulo

- Sí, pero es la niña más increíble que haya conocido jamás.

- Y desde cuándo te van las niñas?

- Sabía que no lo entenderías.

- Explícate mejor, entonces.

- Es increíble. Me vuelve loco. Es dulce e inocente. Es tan ingenua que me pone a mil con sólo mirarla. Ni puedo explicar lo que siento al besarla o simplemente aspirar su perfume.

- Wow, sí que te ha pegado fuerte. Te has vuelto un cursi de cuidado. Pero dime, fuiste a buscarla a ese pub de mala muerte?

- Algo así. Jane me dejó tirado el viernes a la noche y no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa así que fui allí a tomar una cerveza. Estaba allí, hablé con ella y la invité a salir, nos vimos el fin de semana y hasta ahora eso es todo. Hemos quedado hoy así que saldré con ella.

- Ok, yo voy contigo y le diré a Gianna que se reúna con nosotros donde tú digas.

- Ni hablar. Eres un idiota y la asustarás. No le diré que mi hermano engaña a su novia con una tía que viste como prostituta. No es ese tipo de chica.

- A ver, a ver, estás insinuando que no sabe que tienes una prometida esperando en casa?

- Desde luego que no. No estaría conmigo si lo supiera. Te he dicho que es diferente.

- De acuerdo – asintió – pero iré contigo y me la presentarás. Muero de ganas de conocerla, te prometo que no te haré quedar mal, apenas aparezca Gianna me largaré con ella. Lo prometo. Pero iré contigo, hermanito.

- Ok – bufé exasperado – pero si llega a suceder cualquier cosa que perjudique lo mío con Bella te prometo que Rosalie conocerá todos los detalles de tus líos con Gianna, Siobham y todas y cada una de las mujeres que pasaron por tus genitales en estos cinco años.

A las 10 de la noche entrábamos Emmett y yo al pub. Bella estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Tanya. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no me vio llegar. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé por la espalda dejando un beso en su cuello.

- Hola, princesa – susurré en su oído

Como era de esperar se sonrojó y se giró pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Edward!- me llamó efusiva antes de que acercara mis labios a los suyos para devorarlos en un beso que llevaba deseando toda la semana.

- Cómo estás, cielo? Te he echado muchísimo de menos

- Y yo a ti – susurró

A mis espaldas Emmett carraspeó llamando la atención de Bella y Tanya.

- Bells, cariño – dije separándome de ella pero sin soltar su cintura – Este es mi hermano Emmett. Emmett ellas son Bella y Tanya – les presenté

Emmett estrechó sus manos y le sonrió a Bella con cierta ironía

- Es un placer, Bella, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la chica que hace delirar al tonto de mi hermano – se burló haciéndola sonrojar.

Los tres nos marchamos a una mesa donde Tanya nos sirvió unas cervezas y un refresco para Bella. Tenía más o menos una hora antes de comenzar su actuación así que teníamos tiempo para estar juntos y que Emmett y Bella se conocieran.

- Me ha dicho Edward que no eres de aquí

- No, soy de Texas

- De Prosper – acoté – un pueblito de dos mil habitantes de Texas. – Bella me sonrió

- Y eres música?

- Estudio música en la Juilliard.

- Una buena escuela – aseguró Emmett – Y qué haces con un viejo como mi hermano?

- No hagas caso a Emmett – le disculpé sin quitar mi brazo de sus hombros

Estuvimos los tres hablando y riendo hasta que Bella subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar.

- Es guapa – comentó Emmett – pero es una niña, Edward. Cuántos años tiene?

- 19 – contesté sin quitar la vista de ella

- 19! Le llevas 7 años!

- Sé contar

- Y la has escuchado? No tiene idea de nada del mundo real. Seguro aún cree que los bebés vienen de París.

- Eres idiota. No lo entiendes. – lo miré incrédulo – Es que acaso no la has visto? No has visto lo dulce que es? Lo ingenua e inocente que es? Tiene una bondad e inocencia increíbles. No es de este mundo.

- Ya. Supongo que es tu fantasía de enseñarle todo sobre el sexo lo que te tiene así, pero no puedo creer que no te importe tener que cortejarla durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo antes de poder tirártela.

- No entiendes. No busco tirármela. Estar con ella me revitaliza, no sé, es refrescante. No puedo explicarlo...

En ese momento Gianna llegó y agradecí que Emmett se fuera casi al instante. Gianna realmente vestía como prostituta. Creo que hoy había copiado su atuendo de Pretty Woman y no quería que Bella se espantara con las compañías de mi hermano.

Cuando bajó del escenario vino a mi mesa y se sentó juntó a mí.

Me lancé sobre sus labios antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- Has estado genial, mi amor.

- Gracias - murmuró - Dónde está tu hermano?

- Se encontró con una amiga y se marchó - me acerqué a besarla y ya no me pude separar de ella.

Pasada la medianoche Bella me pidió marchar. Salimos del local y la llevé hasta su departamento.

Estábamos en el portal besándonos

- No creo ser capaz de dejarte marchar - susurré

- Quieres subir un momento - me ofreció

Me separé de ella para mirarla de frente

- Estás segura? - asintió con timidez y subimos a su departamento.

- Te ofrezco algo de beber? - me dijo separándose de mí para ir a la cocina

- A ti - la tomé de la mano y tiré de ella para sentarla en mi regazo a la vez que me acomodaba en el sofá

La apreté contra mí y comenzamos a besarnos. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y bajaban por su costado hasta su cadera.

Bella se apretaba contra mi pecho y metí mi mano bajo su camiseta llevándola a su pecho.

Comencé a masajear su seno por sobre la tela de su sujetador notando cómo poco a poco su pezón se iba irguiendo endurecido. Bella emitía unos suaves gemidos que endurecían más aún mi miembro. Moví la copa del sujetador para posar mi mano directamente sobre su piel y podría jurar que sería capaz de correrme sólo con sentir su suave piel bajo mis dedos.

Bella apretaba fuertemente sus piernas y me excitaba notar su excitación.

Bajé mi mano por su estómago y la acerqué a su entrepierna. La acaricié por sobre la tela de los vaqueros y gimió, aunque al instante cogió mi mano y la retiró.

- Lo siento, Edward... - se disculpó en un susurro - No estoy preparada para hacerlo

Suspiré intentando calmar mi respiración. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

- Tranquila, cariño. No debes disculparte - dije con la voz ronca.

- Perdóname. No quiero que pienses que busco excitarte para luego dejarte así.

- No digas eso, amor. Yo no quiero presionarte, de verdad. Lo haremos cuando tú estés preparada, nunca antes. Y será grandioso para ti y para mí.

- Gracias por esperarme.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y la obligué a mirarme

- Bells, te esperaría toda la vida.

Sonrió sonrojándose y depositó un suave beso en mis labios.

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos! Se acabaron mis vacaciones así que aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero os guste.

**También para esta historia a partir de ahora prometo un adelanto para cada review. Así que a escribirme y dejarme sus opiniones.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 6**

Llevaba dos meses saliendo con Bella y nunca me había dado tantas duchas de agua helada como en estos días.

Hablábamos todo el tiempo y pasaba con ella cada momento que podía librarme de Jane.

A veces me sentía amedrentado por los sentimientos que Bella me despertaba. Eran sentimientos nuevos para mí. La echaba de menos cuando no estábamos juntos.

Era capaz de quedarme sentado a su lado en el salón de su departamento durante horas, sólo viéndola dormir en mi regazo.

Me enternecía sobremanera verla reír o llorar con una película.

La recogía temprano en las mañanas para llevarla a desayunar antes de dejarla en la escuela.

Cada noche que podía evitar a Jane, me sentaba en la barra del pub a escucharla cantar.

Quería hacerla mía, sin dudas quería hacerlo, pero no me importaba esperarla cuánto hiciese falta. Quería que para ella fuese importante y único porque sabía que para mí lo sería.

- Hermanito! – saludó Alice entrando en mi departamento cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia Newark

- Alice. Qué haces aquí?

- Sí, yo también me alegro de verte – se burló sentándose de un salto en el sofá

- Alice, lo siento. Estaba saliendo. He quedado.

- Pues cancélalo. Ha venido tu hermana.

- No puedo cancelarlo – discutí – Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

- Tenemos algo importante que hablar.

- Ok – bufé – tienes cinco minutos. Qué sucede?

- Sólo cinco minutos? – se quejó

- Cuatro y cincuenta segundos

- Ok, ok. Ayer estuve con Jane.

- Y? – si el tema era Jane no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

Hacía días me estaba replanteando mi relación con Jane y que Alice se entrometiera no era un buen augurio.

- Y me dijo sobre la boda

- Qué boda?

Alice rodó los ojos.

- La vuestra. Cuál si no?

- Nuestra boda? – pregunté escéptico – Nosotros no hemos hablado aún de boda

- No? – me miró interrogante – Jane dice que habéis fijado fecha para finales del año próximo

- Que hemos fijado fecha?

- Venga ya, Edward. No seas tonto.

- No, Alice, sólo hablamos de que "tal vez" – recalqué las últimas dos palabras – nos casaríamos a finales del año próximo, pero no fijamos fecha.

- Pues acláraselo a tu novia, porque ella me ha pedido que le aconseje sobre el vestido.

- Alice, yo en tu lugar no me apresuraría. A veces dudo que vaya a haber boda algún día.

- Qué dices? Vas a dejar a Jane?

- No he dicho eso

- Lo has insinuado

- No sé, Alice. Estoy confundido.

- Has conocido a alguien – sentenció

- Tonterías

- Te conozco. Quién es? Estás enamorado?

- Se acabaron tus cinco minutos – dije levantándome del sofá y tirando de su mano para levantarla y empujarla hacia la puerta.

- Ni se te ocurra, Edward. Debes contármelo! – gritó cuando cerré la puerta en sus narices – Lo averiguaré.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta me encontré una enorme maleta en la entrada.

- Vas a alguna parte? – la interrogué dejándole un suave beso en los labios

- Yo no. Es de Tanya – la miré sorprendido – El bar cerrará por dos semanas y Tanya se va a Alaska a ver a sus padres – me contestó haciéndome entrar.

Cenamos pizzas con Tanya y su nuevo novio Garret, mientras veíamos la reposición que hacían de "Footlose".

Bella estaba agotada y se durmió apoyada en mi pecho a la mitad de la película. Cuando la película acabó Tanya y Garret se fueron a su habitación y Bella se despertó.

- Mmm, lo siento, me dormí.

- Me di cuenta – sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

- Y cómo ha sido tu día?

- Tenerte en mis brazos ha sido lo mejor de todo el día – confesé acercándome para besarla.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a besarme dejando a un lado su timidez.

Colé mis manos bajo su camiseta acariciando la suave piel de su espalda.

Bella restregaba su pelvis contra la mía y mi pene se despertó endureciéndose contra mis pantalones.

Definitivamente esta niña me estaba matando.

- Bells, cariño… - le pedí – No hagas eso…

- Lo siento – susurró deteniéndose un instante – Qué planes tienes para mañana?

- Ninguno de momento – confesé sin dejar de besar su cuello

- Te gustaría venir a dormir conmigo? – preguntó en un susurro sonrojándose

Mi miembro se disparó ante mi imaginación

- Dormir contigo? – pregunté intentando comprender sus palabras

- Tanya se va por la mañana. Pensé que podrías quedarte conmigo, si quieres.

- Será un placer, cariño, pero, estás segura?

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró

- Quiero intentarlo – confesó – Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Edward.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con pasión

- Me encantará dormir contigo, amor – murmuré contra sus labios – No hay nada que quiera más.

- No estoy segura de poder hacerlo pero quiero intentarlo.

- Lo intentaremos, mi amor, lo haremos como tú desees.

- Tú lo deseas? – preguntó dubitativa.

- No deseo nada más en el mundo. – no quería forzar más mi autocontrol por este día así que decidí marcharme – Pasaré a recogerte a las 7. Haré una reserva e iremos a cenar a algún sitio bonito. Te parece bien? – asintió sonriente y me marché.

Estaba terminando el último diagnóstico del día, preparándome para marcharme. Había estado muy ansioso todo el día.

Hoy cenaría con Bella en el Rat's, una deliciosa cena frente al lago. Un buen vino, una charla divertida y nos iríamos a su casa.

La desnudaría lentamente y le haría el amor por primera vez. Sería nuestra primera vez juntos, pero también sería su primera vez.

Iría muy despacio para no asustarla, la besaría y la acariciaría por todo su cuerpo llegando a todos los rincones que llevaba dos meses imaginando. La haría estremecer, la haría disfrutar, se retorcería y gritaría de placer.

Y finalmente sería mía.

Esta noche Bella sería mía.

Definitivamente.

Para siempre.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste.**

**Ya sabéis que enviaré un adelanto para cada review que reciba así que espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 7**

Estaba nervioso y ansioso como un adolescente en su baile de graduación.

Hacía tanto que no me sentía así que no tenía claro cómo reaccionar.

Llegué al departamento de Bella con veinte minutos de antelación, pero me avergonzaba mi agitación, así que esperé sentado en el volvo a que llegaran las 7.

Faltando diez minutos no soporté la espera y me dirigí a su departamento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió me quedé boquiabierto.

Bella estaba deliciosa. Llevaba un vestido color verde botella con escote barco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas. Su cabello semirecogido caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje y unas zapatillas planas.

Era un estilo naif que ella lucía exquisitamente.

Sumado a todo esto, el ligero rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas cuando yo me quedé mirándola extasiado.

- Hola – me saludó haciéndome reaccionar

- Hola – susurré – estás exquisita – confesé ganándome que su rubor se hiciese más intenso.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos.

- Te he echado tanto de menos – declaré besándola con suavidad ante su suave risa.

Bella quedó maravillada con el restaurant. Había reservado una mesa junto a los ventanales y teníamos una hermosa vista de los jardines y el estanque.

Cenamos pasta italiana acompañada de un excelente vino tinto, el cual Bella apenas probó. No estaba acostumbrada a beber siendo tan joven y yo la quería relajada pero completamente consciente.

Al acabar la cena estuvimos paseando por el parque y los jardines tomados de la mano. Notaba claramente sus nervios y no me sentía capaz de infundirle calma.

Me giré y la tomé entre mis brazos

- Cielo, quieres que nos marchemos?

Asintió en silencio recostándose en mi pecho

- Estás bien, cariño?

- Sí. Me ha gustado mucho este lugar. Es muy especial.

- Tú eres especial y te mereces una noche especial – levanté su rostro y la besé con ternura antes de tomarla de la mano para dirigirnos al aparcamiento.

Hicimos el viaje en silencio y en silencio también entramos en su departamento.

- Quieres beber algo? – me ofreció yendo a la cocina.

Fui detrás de ella y me apoyé en la encimera mientras Bella abría la nevera.

Se la veía tan frágil y nerviosa. Me entregó una cerveza y cogió un refresco para ella. Daba vueltas por la cocina y mantenía su mirada alejada de mí.

Le di un trago a mi cerveza y la dejé sobre la encimera tras de mí. Estiré la mano y atraje a Bella hacia mis brazos.

La rodeé con ellos y levanté su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

- Estás bien, cielo? – pregunté con suavidad y ella asintió – Sucede algo?

- Lo siento – dijo bajando la vista – Estoy un poco nerviosa. No sé qué debo hacer – se sonrojó

- Tranquila, cariño. No tenemos por qué hacerlo si no estás segura – le expliqué aunque en mi interior rogaba que no se arrepintiera

- Estoy segura, – refutó – pero no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo hacerlo. Quiero hacer todo para que tú estés bien pero no sé hacerlo.

- Shh, - dije besando su frente – tú sólo debes relajarte. Puedes estar segura que yo estaré bien, más que bien – me corregí – sólo quiero que tú estés tranquila y relajada. De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - asintió

Levanté su rostro y la besé, primero con ternura y poco a poco fui incrementando la pasión.

Mis manos se movían por su espalda buscando infundirle valor.

Bella fue relajándose lentamente y con sus manos recorría mi pecho mientras se apretaba contra mí.

- Vamos a la habitación – susurré a modo de pregunta y ella asintió separándose de mí.

La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Nunca había estado allí pero me la había imaginado cientos de veces.

La cama no era excesivamente grande pero se veía muy cómoda. Estaba cubierta por un edredón azul y tenía cojines rosas.

A un costado un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador demasiado antiguo.

Había una alta librería llena de libros, fotos y muñecos de felpa.

No había cuadros. Una cartelera de corcho con fotos y recuerdos y un perchero del cual colgaban pañuelos y collares de fantasía.

La luz de la habitación era muy tenue y venía de una pequeña lámpara en la mesita al costado de la cama.

Cuando entramos la habitación Bella se quedó de pie muy rígida.

Me acerqué a ella por la espalda y solté los prendedores de su cabello dejándolo caer en cascada sobre su espalda.

Pasé toda su larga melena por encima de su hombro y me acerqué a besar su cuello tomándola por la cintura.

- Relájate – susurré en su oído y se estremeció.

La volteé de frente a mí y la besé con ternura.

Sin dejar de besarla llevé mis manos a su espalda y bajé la cremallera de su vestido que llegaba hasta sus caderas.

Me separé observándola y llevé mis manos a sus hombros para deslizar el vestido sobre ellos.

Lo bajé lentamente dejándolo caer para encontrarme frente a la visión más hermosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

Su respiración era más rápida y mi erección crecía con su agitación.

Bella no me miraba y sus manos parecían querer cubrir su desnudez

- Eres hermosa – susurré acariciando sus pechos por sobre el algodón de su sujetador.

Su conjunto interior de un delicado algodón verde, adornado por diminutas rositas rojas resaltaba la palidez de su suave cuerpo.

Llevé una mano a su cintura y la atraje contra mí besándola.

Dirigí mi otra mano al broche de su sujetador y lo abrí. Lo moví sobre sus brazos y lo dejé caer.

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

Con mucha suavidad comencé a acariciar su pecho y sus pezones se irguieron frente a mí.

- Tus pechos son deliciosos – dije bajando mi boca para besarlos

- Son muy pequeños – se quejó en un murmullo

- Son hermosos. Perfectos para ser besados – rebatí metiendo su pezón en mi boca y dándole un suave mordisco que la hizo respingar.

Seguí besándolos y chupándolos mientras la oía gemir muy despacio con sus manos enredadas en mi pelo.

La levanté en mis brazos para depositarla en la cama quitando el edredón.

Bajé mis manos por sus piernas para quitarle los zapatos. Sin dejar de observarla me desvestí. Me tumbé a su lado sin quitarme mis bóxer.

- Eres hermoso – me dijo acariciando mi pecho desnudo y no pude ocultar una pequeña risa.

- Tú eres hermosa – dije bajando mis labios a sus hombros.

Descendí hasta el valle de sus pechos y los besé, acaricié y chupé.

Sus pezones estaban más duros y Bella se retorcía apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Bajé mis labios por su vientre hasta alcanzar el borde de sus delicadas braguitas.

Pasé la lengua sobre ellas y la escuché gemir de excitación.

Lentamente bajé sus bragas para encontrarme el suave valle de su sexo. Una fina capa de sedoso vello lo cubría tímidamente.

Deslicé mi lengua sobre él y la acerqué a los íntimos pliegues.

- Edward – Bella soltó un jadeo mezcla de excitación, timidez y deseo.

- Shh, relájate, cariño – pedí introduciendo mi lengua en su tibia y húmeda cavidad.

Primero con lentitud y luego con mayor profundidad fui metiendo mi lengua y lamiendo los jugos que poco a poco se hacían más abundantes.

- Edward – jadeó – Necesito…

- Qué necesitas, mi amor? – pedí sin dejar de lamerla

- Mmm, no sé… necesito…

- Tranquila, cielo, yo sé lo que necesitas – le dije e introduje mi dedo en su sexo ganándome un grito de sorpresa.

Comencé a moverlo dentro y fuera sin dejar de lamerla y saborearla.

Cuando su estrecha cavidad se hubo dilatado introduje otro dedo, sintiéndola apretarse sobre ellos.

Movía mis dedos dentro suyo manteniendo el ritmo mientras mi lengua lamía sus secreciones.

La sentí aproximarse al clímax, cuando sus paredes se ciñeron en torno a mis dedos y dándole un ligero apretón a su clítoris la llevé a un devastador orgasmo que le arrancó gemidos y jadeos mientras se retorcía con espasmos contra mí.

Estaba tumbada sobre la cama exhausta, ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y las pequeñas gotitas de transpiración que perlaban su frente, me excitaba. Su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada y su respiración que iba calmándose eran los alicientes que necesitaba para desearla más aún.

Subí lamiendo el sudor de su vientre y su pecho hasta alcanzar la comisura de sus labios.

- Estás bien, cielo?

Bella sonrió tenuemente y abrió sus ojos mirándome con una mezcla de ternura y placer.

- Es siempre así – preguntó inocente en un susurro y me hizo sonreír

- Aún no hemos empezado – me burlé y abrió sus ojos asombrados

- Aún... – pensó en voz alta – pues yo me siento exhausta

La abracé con fuerza contra mí riendo.

- Tranquila, podemos seguir en otro momento – le dije atrayéndola contra mi pecho cuando me tumbé en la cama.

- No – discutió – quiero que me hagas el amor, - se acercó para besar mi mandíbula – quiero tenerte a ti dentro mío.

La atraje a mí y la acosté sobre mi cuerpo haciéndola sentir mi erección contra su sexo.

- Estás muy duro – dijo con inocencia sonrojándose

- Eso es lo que tú provocas, pequeña – gruñí besando su cuello mientras sostenía firmemente sus glúteos con mis manos apretándolos

- Te gustaría hacerme el amor? – preguntó dudosa

- No hay nada que me gustase más – confesé y me giré dejándola de espaldas contra la cama.

Me recosté sobre ella sin dejarla sentir mi peso y sin dejar de besarla, llevé mi mano a su sexo, entreabriendo sus labios íntimos para acariciar su clítoris con suavidad.

En mi mano pude notar la creciente humedad que comenzaba a lubricar su pequeña cavidad, e introduje un dedo en ella sintiendo sus músculos adaptarse a la intromisión.

Los pequeños gemidos y jadeos de Bella se perdían en mi boca.

- Amor... va a dolerte un poco... – expliqué – quieres hacerlo?

- Por favor... – suplicó y me bastó para alejarme de ella, quitarme mis bóxer y coger un preservativo del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

De rodillas entre sus piernas me puse el preservativo bajo su atenta y tímida mirada.

- Eres muy grande – susurró vergonzosa cuando me acosté sobre ella con mi pene en la entrada de su vagina.

- Te prometo que todo estará bien, pero debes decirme si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, de acuerdo? – asintió dudosa

Nunca había estado con una chica virgen y aunque sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quería ser extremadamente cuidadoso con ella. Quería que Bella amase el sexo tanto como yo lo hacía. Quería disfrutase más de lo que nunca hubiese disfrutado, pero para ello sabía que tenía que ir muy despacio para no hacerle daño.

La seguí acariciando y besando hasta que mis dedos se empaparon con su humedad. Lentamente le separé las piernas y me coloqué sobre ella llevando mi erección a su sexo.

Bella jadeaba y gemía con la respiración entrecortada. Muy suavemente introduje el glande entre sus labios y empuje poco a poco a la vez que sus paredes se ensanchaban para recibirme.

Seguí empujando suavemente hasta encontrar su frágil resistencia. Esto estaba costándome muchísimo. Mi excitación era tal que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de embestirla brutalmente hasta correrme, pero intenté controlarme para ofrecerme a ella por entero.

- Amor... – susurré – te hará daño pero te prometo ser cuidadoso – Bella asintió cerrando los ojos

- Relájate – le pedí antes de embestirla con rapidez desgarrando su deliciosa virginidad.

Emitió un grito ahogado mientras dos solitarias lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Sentí la calidez de su herida humedeciendo mi pene.

Empujé tan adentro como pude y me detuve buscando tranquilizarme y que ella se adaptara a mí.

- Estás bien?

- Me duele – susurró con un débil quejido

Me separé un poco de ella

- Quieres que salga? – pregunté con suavidad

- No, por favor. Sólo dame un minuto.

- Lo que desees

Unos instantes después Bella se removió escrupulosamente

- Quieres que me mueva? – pregunté y ante su asentimiento comencé un suave vaivén.

Comencé a embestirla con suavidad y poco a poco fui acelerando el ritmo. Era tan estrecha y se apretaba con tal fuerza en torno a mi miembro que si no pensaba en otra cosa, pronto me correría.

Bella gemía y susurraba mi nombre excitándome más y más si era posible.

Seguí embistiéndola e imprimí más fuerza cuando pude notar sus paredes cerrándose sobre mi erección.

- Bells... cariño... – gruñí – no aguantaré mucho más – confesé

Ella gemía y se retorcía contra mí cuando con un grito alcanzó el orgasmo que desencadenó el mío.

Jadeando me recosté sobre ella aún sin salir de su cuerpo. Me separé un poco para observarla y me miró con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

- Estás bien?

- Mucho.

- Te duele?

- Ya no. Sólo me molesta un poco.

Me separé de ella y me dirigí al pequeño baño que había en su habitación. Me deshice del preservativo y humedecí una pequeña toallita.

Volví a la habitación y con delicadeza, separando las piernas de Bella, limpié la sangre que manchaba levemente su sexo y sus muslos.

Luego de limpiarla, besé su pubis antes de tumbarme a su lado y cubrirnos con el edredón.

- Gracias – susurró entre mis brazos

- Por qué me agradeces?

- Por darme la mejor noche mi vida.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé con toda la ternura que me hacía sentir esta niña.

- Gracias a ti por darme este hermoso regalo. Gracias por confiar en mí para ser tu primer hombre. Gracias por regalarme tu ternura y gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

**

* * *

**

Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Me encanta la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia que a mí tanto me gusta.**

**Ya sabéis que cambio reviews por adelantos, así que todos a darme vuestra opinión!**

**Besitos! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 8**

Había sido la noche más increíble de mi vida.

Había hecho el amor con el ángel más hermoso que había pisado este mundo. La había hecho mía y era mía desde ahora y para siempre.

No era capaz aún de comprender mis sentimientos por esta hermosa castaña pero sospechaba que me estaba enamorando como nunca me había enamorado de nadie.

Bella era todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Era hermosa, era sensible, sincera, dulce e inocente. Era sexy en su inocencia. Increíblemente deseable en su ingenuidad.

En el sexo era entregada, tranquila y a la vez explosiva.

Alcanzaba unos orgasmos devastadores que te hacían quedarte deseando darle más.

Pero yo no podía estar con ella y esto me desarmaba.

Yo tenía una prometida con la que iba a casarme dentro de un año. Una prometida a la que no amaba ni ella a mí. Una prometida con quien fingíamos estar bien y ser felices pero sabiendo que eran patrañas.

No podría sostener esta doble vida por mucho tiempo más pero no podía imaginarme sin Bella. Bella era mi oxígeno, sin ella moriría. Me atormentaba buscar una solución y no encontrarla.

Bella se removió en mis brazos y despertó.

- Buenos días, preciosa – dejé un beso en su coronilla – Cómo has dormido?

- Mmm – ronroneó – Muy bien, y tú?

- Como nunca

La atraje más a mí y la besé. Bella se restregaba inocentemente contra mí y su desnudez despertó mi erección.

Sentía sus húmedos pliegues contra mi pierna y me endurecía cada vez más.

- Cielo… - me separé un instante – no deberías moverte así…

- Por qué? – preguntó con inocencia

Tomé su mano y la llevé hacia mi miembro haciéndola sonrojar.

- Mira lo que has hecho – susurré contra sus labios

Se separó un poco de mí al instante pero volví a atraerla

- No te vayas

- No quería incomodarte

- No me incomodas en absoluto, pero muero de ganas de volver a hacerte el amor y no creo que esté bien

- Por qué no? – me miró desde su rubor con una mezcla de inocencia e incredulidad

- Porque debes estar un poco dolorida aún – expliqué

- No tanto – confesó encendiéndome

La recosté sobre su espalda y me recliné sobre ella besándola

- Quieres hacer el amor, cielo? – pregunté socarronamente

- Sí – murmuró ruborizada

Comencé a besarla con desesperación haciéndola gemir.

Llevé mi mano a su sexo y comencé a acariciarla hasta sentirla húmeda entre mis dedos.

Besaba sus pechos a la vez que mis dedos se colaban en su interior.

Se retorcía contra mí con desesperación gimiendo y susurrando mi nombre. Cuando la encontré suficientemente lubricada y dilatada me separé para coger un preservativo.

Se quejó al notar el vacío en su sexo haciéndome sonreír.

Me volví a recostar sobre ella y acerqué mi glande a su entrada.

- Me quieres dentro? – dije con voz ronca

- Sí… por favor – suplicó y ante su súplica no pude más que embestirla arrancándole un pequeño grito

- Eres tan estrecha

Su apretada cavidad se amoldaba a mí cuando la embestía.

Entraba y salía de ella con un rítmico vaivén.

- Edward… creo que…

- Hazlo, cielo, vente para mí – dije dándole un pequeño apretón a su botoncito

Bella gritó retorciéndose cuando la alcanzaron los espasmos de su orgasmo.

Su completa entrega me abrumó y me llevó directamente al clímax, vertiendo toda mi simiente en su interior.

Nos quedamos en la cama hasta las 3 de la tarde.

Hacíamos el amor, dormitábamos y nos besábamos de a ratos sin darnos cuenta siquiera de la hora.

Cuando el estómago de Bella gruñó, le ofrecí salir a comer pero ella prefirió cocinar en casa y fue infinitamente mejor idea.

Estuvimos todo el fin de semana en su departamento sin vestirnos siquiera.

Hicimos el amor en cada rincón de la casa salvo la habitación de Tanya. Bella era una alumna excelente y yo adoraba probar con ella distintas posturas.

Tumbados desnudos en el sofá, el domingo por la tarde se ofreció a hacerme sexo oral y vaciarme en su boca fue la experiencia más excitante de mi vida. Bella era una explosiva mezcla entre pasión e inocencia y yo me encontraba al borde del delirio.

Dormimos tres noches enredados en su cama, y tener que separarnos el lunes para volver a la realidad fue lo más duro que me tocó hacer.

- Te veré hoy? – me preguntó tímida cuando aparqué en la puerta de la Juilliard School.

Me giré hacia ella acariciando su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos

- No lo sé, cariño. Debo revisar mis guardias – me disculpé y la besé cuando hizo un puchero – Te llamaré más tarde, sí?

Asintió y volví a besarla con más pasión

- Te amo, Bells. No lo olvides

- Y yo a ti, Edward.

La dejé y me marché al hospital. No llevaba más de cinco minutos en mi consulta cuando entró Emmett y dejándose caer sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio.

- Hermanito – se burló risueño – Has estado todo el fin de semana desaparecido.

- Nunca trabajas, Emmett? – gruñí

- Siempre, pero también tengo tiempo para interesarme por la vida amorosa de mi hermanito menor – se burló.

Rodé los ojos y volví a los análisis que estaba leyendo.

- Y qué tal la niña de Texas? Ya la has hecho mujer?

- Vete al diablo. Qué quieres? – lo miré molesto

- Qué te traes con esa niña, Edward?

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Sabes que te estás metiendo en problemas, no? Si Jane se entera te meterás en una buena.

- Desde cuándo te preocupas por la fidelidad hacia las novias?

- No tengo nada en contra del sexo fuera de la pareja, pero no puedes tener una relación con esa niña.

- Me lo dices tú que te tiras a Gianna cada vez que su novio está fuera de la ciudad?

- No digo que no te puedas tirar a esa chica. Pero ella cree que es tu novia, y tú ya tienes novia.

- No te metas donde no te llaman, Emmett.

- Yo estoy seguro que Gianna no me traerá problemas con Rose, Crees tú que esa chica no le diría a Jane que está contigo?

- Jane y Bella no se conocen.

- El mundo es un pañuelo, seguro lo has escuchado.

Levanté la vista y aparté los análisis.

- Estoy confundido, Emmett. Estoy enamorándome de Bella. No soy capaz de dejarla.

- Eres un gilipollas, eso es lo que eres.

- Qué quieres que haga?

- Ya te la has tirado. Búscate otra. Olvídala. Será un problema familiar si se te ocurre dejar a Jane. Su familia y la nuestra están muy unidas. Y Aro tiene una enorme participación en la clínica de papá. Carlisle te matará si le generas problemas en la clínica.

- Lo sé – dije acongojado escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

En ese momento sonaron dos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta.

Jane se asomó por ella cuando dije _Adelante_.

- Hola – saludó en voz baja acercándose a mí y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Movió la silla y se sentó en mi regazo.

- No deberías estar en la universidad, cariño?

- Me salté las primeras clases – sonrió

Emmett se puso de pie y se despidió marchándose.

Jane se levantó, subió un poco su falda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

- Cariño, tengo pacientes que atender – dije contra sus labios cuando comenzó a besarme con sensualidad.

- Le pedí a tu secretaria que nos diera unos minutos – ronroneó acariciando mi miembro por encima de los pantalones

- Cariño… - susurré esperando se detuviera

- Ok, pero que tal si te recojo cuando salgas y nos vamos a tu casa – susurró moviendo sus caderas contra mi dormido miembro

- Y a qué se deben tantas ganas de estar en casa conmigo esta noche?

- No me creerás, pero este fin de semana me he sentido demasiado excitada, y pasarme todo el fin de semana en casa de tía Dydime no ayudó demasiado.

- Y a qué se debió que estuvieras tan excitada?

Se sonrojó levemente y con una sonrisita pícara me contestó

- Aunque no lo creas, he estado leyendo una novela un poco caliente y me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí - me besó sin dejar de acariciarme

Esta actitud no era normal en Jane y aunque los últimos tres años hubiese deseado verla así, hoy no tenía el menor interés en desahogar su excitación.

Jane pasó por mí a las 6 y fuimos rumbo a mi departamento. Compramos comida china de camino y cenamos en el salón viendo una película.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Jane se acercó seductora y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Comenzó a besarme, primero lentamente y poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad a la vez que desabotonaba mi camisa y acariciaba mi pecho.

- Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? – ofrecí

- Pensé que deseabas cambiar de escenario – sonrió haciéndome arquear una ceja

- Y eso a qué se debe? – pregunté con clara sorpresa

Jane simplemente se encogió de hombros y acabó de quitarme la camisa.

Llevé mis manos a su blusa y se la quité llevándome con ella el sujetador, comencé a acariciar sus pechos con premura, sin poder evitar comparar sus enormes pechos con los pequeños y delicados pechos de Bella.

Jane se levantó de mis piernas y se quitó las bragas levantando su falda y dejándola enrollada en su cintura.

Desabotoné mis pantalones liberando mi erección y la atraje hacia mí para sentarla sobre mi falo.

La tomé por la cintura para ayudarla a moverse sobre mí. Jane se impulsaba jadeando mientras se sostenía del respaldo del sofá. Subía y bajaba sobre mi miembro a más velocidad, hasta que la sentí apretarse sobre él temblando por el orgasmo.

Se detuvo apoyándose en mi pecho buscando regular su agitada respiración antes de volver sus labios a los míos.

- Cambiemos la posición – pedí en un susurro moviéndola de mis piernas.

La puse de rodillas sobre la alfombra haciéndola apoyarse en el sofá y me situé tras ella penetrándola. Esta posición la mantenía más cerrada y apretada para mi pene y era más sencillo imaginarme la estrecha cavidad de mi ángel.

Cerré los ojos pensando en Bella y comencé a moverme rápidamente arrancándole gritos y gemidos a mi novia. Seguí embistiéndola y le di unas palmadas en el trasero que la hacían tensarse. Cuando sus paredes volvieron a apretarse contra mí la embestí con fuerza metiéndome completamente dentro suyo y liberé toda mi eyaculación en su interior alcanzando el clímax.

Me derrumbé sobre ella y nos quedamos allí hasta que Jane me pidió irnos a la cama.

- Nunca me habías hecho el amor de esta forma – me dijo tumbada junto a mí

- Nunca habías querido probar diferentes posturas

- Tal vez fui una tonta – sonrió y se volteó durmiéndose.

Me quedé tumbado a su lado con la vista fija en el techo, sin poder dejar de pensar en Bella y en lo canalla que estaba siendo con ella.

Era de madrugada cuando al fin pude conciliar el sueño.

**

* * *

**

Hola mis niñas! Aquí les dejo un regalito para Navidad.

**Ya sabéis: un review=un adelanto**

**Besitos grandes y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 9**

Esta semana estaba siendo un desastre. Jane, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba identificar, estaba conmigo todo el tiempo y decidió pasar conmigo todas las noches.

Ello me impidió ver a Bella, que creía que yo estaba haciendo guardias toda la semana.

Me escapaba siempre que podía robar una hora a mi consulta para irme hasta Newark y verla durante 15 o 20 minutos en la cafetería en la que ella trabajaba.

Pero estaba obligado a pasar las noches en el departamento con Jane, quien estos días tenía una especie de ataque ninfómano.

- Tengo una mala noticia – dijo tumbada desnuda sobre mí el jueves por la noche.

- Qué sucede? – pregunté medio dormido

- La próxima semana estaremos en California

- Y eso por qué?

- Mamá y yo nos iremos con Chelsea a casa de su familia, para organizar varias cosas de la boda

- La boda será en California? – pregunté – No falta mucho aún?

- Seis meses pasan volando y mamá está desesperada.

- Cuándo te marcharás?

- Mañana por la tarde y no volveré hasta el siguiente domingo

Simulé estar apenado aunque en realidad me sentía más que feliz. Tenía una semana entera para estar con Bella, sin interrupciones.

- Hola, cielo – la saludé cuando al fin pude hablar con ella pasado el mediodía

- Edward! – me saludó con su exquisito entusiasmo

- Cómo estás, cariño?

- Bien, ahora salgo de la escuela y estoy yendo rumbo al trabajo. Te veré un ratito hoy? – me pidió tímidamente con su dulce voz

- Tengo una propuesta mejor

- Cuál?

- Puedo recogerte cuando salgas de trabajar, podemos cenar juntos y tal vez, si tienes ganas, podríamos pasar juntos todo el fin de semana

- De verdad? – gritó haciéndome reír con su entusiasmo

- Sí, si tú quieres, claro

- Por supuesto que quiero, te he echado tantísimo de menos. Y te quedarás a dormir conmigo?

- Si tú me invitas

- Tonto, sabes que siempre estás invitado. – me dijo arrancándome una sonrisa

- Te amo, Bella. Te veré por la tarde.

- Yo también te amo a ti. Te estaré esperando.

La esperaba recostado sobre el volvo, en una gélida noche de finales de noviembre cuando la vi salir de la cafetería.

Sus mejillas, de un rojo furioso eran lo poco que podía ver por debajo de su gorro de lana. Llevaba una chaqueta enorme que escondía su delicioso cuerpo y hasta sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos cálidos guantes.

Se acercó corriendo hacia mí al verme y saltó en mis brazos haciéndome reír.

- Te eché muchísimo de menos – susurró

- Pues ya estoy aquí – le dije antes de besarla con pasión – Estás helada, cariño.

Se sonrojó más si cabía.

Subimos al volvo y me dirigí a una pizzería que Bella me recomendó.

Cenamos hablando de nuestra semana. Bella me contó cada uno de sus días en detalle. Me explicó que Tanya volvería a finales de la semana siguiente y ya entonces abriría el bar y ella volvería a su rutina de tocar los fines de semana.

Cuando finalmente cerré la puerta del departamento tras de mí, me quité la chaqueta lanzándola al suelo e hice lo mismo con la suya. Hicimos el amor sobre la alfombra del salón sin ser capaces de llegar a la habitación.

- Te necesitaba tanto, Bella – susurraba mientras la embestía con premura sintiéndola jadear en mi oído

- Y yo a ti – murmuró enredando sus piernas en mi cintura antes de que juntos llegáramos al paraíso.

Bella dormía sobre mi pecho con sus piernas enredadas en las mías. Amaba a esta niña, la amaba más que a nada, había pasado toda la semana durmiendo con Jane y sólo había sentido el vacío que era mi vida si no la compartía con Bella.

Tenerla entre mis brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, acariciando su delicada piel de porcelana, era lo que yo necesitaba para seguir vivo.

Bella se removió entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mí, y sentir su dulce respiración en mi pecho me llevó a tomar la decisión correcta.

Dejaría a Jane cuando volviera de California. Acabaría con esa relación falsa e hipócrita y formalizaría mi situación con Bella.

Le pediría que se mudara conmigo porque no me podía imaginar una sola noche sin ella entre mis brazos.

Si era necesario, iría a Prosper a pedirle su permiso a Charlie y si él lo quería así, me casaría con su hija, pero no dejaría que mi niña se alejara de mí ni un solo día más.

Me desperté estirando el brazo sobre la cama vacía. Me levanté y me calcé un pantalón antes de salir para encontrármela en la cocina. Vestía una amplia camiseta que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y cantaba en voz baja mientras preparaba tortitas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda haciéndola saltar.

- Buenos días, mi vida

- Buenos días – giró la cara para dejarme un beso en la mejilla

- No me gusta despertarme solo – susurré besando su cuello

- Quería prepararte tortitas – se excusó

Desayunamos entre risas en la cocina y me la llevé a la cama recostada sobre el hombro, para castigarla por haberse comido mí última tortita.

Hicimos el amor como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, nos pasamos casi el día entero enredados desnudos en la habitación.

El domingo a la mañana Bella me pidió que la llevara a Coney Island ya que nunca había visitado el centro de atracciones, y no pude resistirme a su dulce carita y hacia allí nos fuimos.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban emocionados mientras veía las atracciones con sus colores y su música. No podía dejar de sonreír y yo con ella.

Subimos a todas las atracciones que pudimos, el carrusel, la gigantesca noria, las tazas giratorias y hasta la destructora montaña rusa, de la cual me bajé sintiéndome un anciano. Mientras Bella reía excitada por la adrenalina descargada en la atracción, yo intentaba calmar mi fuerte dolor de espalda generado por el traqueteo de la montaña.

Cuando salimos de la casa del terror yo estaba encantado por haber tenido a una muy temerosa Bella colgada de mi cuello y apretándose contra mí.

Nos paramos en uno de los puestos de comida donde compramos unos perritos calientes acompañados de unas muy grasientas patatas fritas y nos sentamos en la primera mesa desocupada que encontramos.

- Muchas gracias por haberme traído, Edward – me dijo acercándose a mí y besándome

La apreté sin dejar de besarla y colé mi mano bajo su jersey acariciando su espalda, mientras en mis pantalones se apretaba mi erección.

- Es un placer, cariño – dije contra sus labios sentándola en mi regazo.

Bella restregaba su trasero contra mi erección que estaba cada vez más dura.

- Deberíamos irnos antes de crear un espectáculo no apto para niños – susurré arrancándole una risa.

Nos levantamos y al girarnos abrazados me encontré de frente con Jasper que nos observaba atónito.

Palidecí ante su intenso escrutinio mientras Bella nos observaba en silencio.

- Jasper – dije en voz muy baja sacándolo del trance

- Edward! Eres la última persona que hubiese esperado encontrarme aquí – se excusó aturdido

- Bueno, ya sabes, - intenté sonar natural – un domingo diferente. Y tú qué haces aquí?

- He venido a acompañar a María y algunas amigas.

María era la hermanita pequeña de Jasper. Tenía doce años y era hija del segundo matrimonio de su padre. Era la luz de los ojos de Jasper y la consentía muchísimo.

Jasper me miró y luego a Bella y me vi obligado a presentarlos.

- Bells, él es Jasper, el novio de mi hermana Alice y mi mejor amigo. Jasper, ella es Bella, – me giré a mirarla antes de agregar – la mujer de mi vida.

Jasper sonrió mirándome estupefacto y saludó a Bella tendiéndole la mano.

- Es un placer, Bella.

- Encantada – dijo con su clásico sonrojo.

Hablamos un poco sobre el parque, las atracciones y el entusiasmo de Bella al haber conocido el lugar y nos despedimos, quedando Jasper y yo en tomar unas cervezas al día siguiente. Sabía lo que pretendía, interrogarme sobre Bella. Pero también sabía que podía confiar en Jasper, no en vano era mi mejor amigo desde el instituto.

Cuando entramos al departamento Bella preparó chocolate caliente mientras yo me duchaba. Ella se duchó cuando yo salí y nos sentamos en el sofá del salón vestidos con nuestros pijamas, bebiéndonos el chocolate y mirando la televisión.

Me recosté en el sofá y Bella sobre mí. Mi mano por debajo de su camiseta acariciaba su espalda. Comenzó a acariciar mi pecho desabotonando mi camisa. Hacía círculos inocentes alrededor de mis pezones y mi erección comenzó a crecer.

Bajé mi mano hasta meterla dentro de sus bragas acariciando sus glúteos. Bella comenzó a restregar su sexo contra mi pierna y su respiración se fue volviendo errática.

Lleve mi dedo a su ano y comencé a acariciarlo empujando levemente hacia dentro. La excitaba mi acción, podía notarlo al ver cómo se movía y se retorcía contra mí.

Tiré de su camiseta y se la quité. Guié mis manos a sus pechos y comencé a masajearlos mientras la besaba. Desabrochó mi camisa por completo y tiró de ella para dejar mi pecho descubierto. Se impulsó sobre mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis ingles. Se movía encima mío endureciéndome más.

- Cielo... – pedí – quítate esto – tiré de la cintura de sus pantalones y se levantó para quitarse el pantalón y las braguitas.

Completamente desnuda volvió a sentarse sobre mí. Mi erección apretaba mis pantalones pugnando por salir. A través de la tela podía sentir la tibia humedad de Bella mojando mi ropa.

Estiré mi mano para acariciar su henchido clítoris y jadeó con sorpresa. Se separó un momento para bajar mi ropa y liberar mi pene, lo dirigió hasta su abertura tras poner el preservativo que encontró en mi bolsillo y lentamente lo hundió dentro suyo.

Entre gemidos y jadeos me cabalgó hasta acercarse al orgasmo, cuando la sentí apretarse en torno a mí, la empujé suavemente y salí de dentro suyo.

- No – gimió quejándose y llevando su mano a su hendidura

Le tomé la mano y se retorció con desespero

- Déjame a mí, cielo

La puse de rodillas sobre el sofá y la penetré por detrás arrancándole un pequeño grito. Llevé mi mano a su clítoris y tiré suavemente de él. Bella se retorcía y gritaba mi nombre. Sentía sus jugos mojando mi mano, mientras la embestía por detrás. Con los jugos de su sexo humedecí su ano introduciendo muy lentamente mi dedo en él. La vagina de Bella se apretó con fuerza sobre mi miembro, a la vez que sus gritos se hacían más fuertes.

Me sentía completamente excitado, intentaba pensar en otra cosa para prolongar el acto pero los jadeos y movimientos de Bella me lo impedían. Cuando finalmente la sentí ceñirse sobre mí, la embestí profundamente y juntos llegamos al clímax.

Cayó rendida sobre el sofá y yo sobre ella.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfrutéis.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y ya sabéis que os envío un adelanto para cada review que me dejéis.**

**Besitos y a disfrutar los últimos días del 2010!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 10**

Recostada sobre mi pecho desnudo, Bella trazaba pequeños círculos sobre mi pecho.

- Estás bien, cariño? – pregunté con voz somnolienta

- Sí – susurró

- En qué piensas?

- Nada – me contestó dubitativa

Aplasté su mano contra mi pecho.

- Vamos, dímelo

- Estaba pensando

- Qué cosa?

- Qué somos nosotros?

- Y esa pregunta? A qué se debe? – pregunté aterrado

- Hoy cuando me presentaste a tu amigo Jasper, creí que le dirías que era tu novia... – dijo en un susurro tímido

- Para mí eres mucho más que eso, eres la mujer de mi vida

- Sí, tal vez sí, pero yo pensaba que nosotros teníamos un compromiso, ya sabes, como ser novios.

- Cielo, nosotros tenemos el compromiso que nos da que nos amemos.

- Ya...

- Bells, en mi mundo he visto demasiados noviazgos falsos e hipócritas. Mi hermano Emmett está con su novia desde hace 5 años, y cada vez que ella está de viaje él se ve con varias chicas. Yo no quiero esa relación contigo.

- Pero no todos los novios son iguales, o sí? Tu amigo Jasper es el novio de tu hermana, crees que su relación también es falsa?

- No, desde luego que no, pero eso para mí es solamente un nombre, una etiqueta, no quiere decir nada, pero si para ti es importante entonces sí podemos llamarnos novios. Es lo que tú quieres?

Dudó y me sentí un canalla, ruin y despreciable. Nunca la había llamado mi novia porque yo ya tenía una novia y detestaba esa relación.

- Yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa cómo nos llamemos.

El lunes a última hora de la tarde Jasper se presentó en mi consulta.

- Buenas tardes, cuñado. Ya acabas?

- Dame un minuto – sonreí sabiendo que no me libraría tan fácilmente de su interrogatorio.

Acabé unos informes que me quedaban y nos marchamos a un bar que había cerca del hospital.

Nos sentamos y pedimos unas cervezas, hablamos de trabajo y tonterías antes de que la paciencia de Jasper se acabara.

- Bien, basta de rodeos – exigió – Cuéntame.

- Qué quieres saber?

- Lo sabes. Quién es esa chica y qué te traes con ella?

- Me enamoré de ella, Jasper. Como te dije ayer es la mujer de mi vida.

- No entiendo. Hace unos días Alice me dijo que tú y Jane os casaríais a finales del año próximo.

- Eso es cosa de Jane, yo nunca dije que nos casaríamos el año próximo, sólo dije que tal vez

- Venga ya, Edward, llevas tres años con Jane

- Tú sabes bien cómo es mi relación con Jane, ni yo la amo ni ella a mí. Por qué es tan difícil de creer que me haya enamorado de Bella?

- Te has enamorado de esa chica?

- Como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo

- Y qué harás con Jane?

- Dejarla

- Wow – Jasper abrió sus ojos asombrado – tu padre te matará

- No me importa mi padre

- Sabes que podrías generarle problemas en la clínica – me recordó

- No me importa él ni su clínica – miré a mi amigo con angustia – Siento que no soy capaz de vivir sin ella

- Tan fuerte es?

- Imagínate tú sin Alice…

- No soy capaz de hacerlo – confesó

- Entiendes cómo me siento – dije acongojado

- Entiendo. Espero que puedas hacerlo, de verdad, Edward, te lo mereces.

- Al menos haré lo posible

Era bueno saber que contaba con Jasper, él sabía bien que tendría problemas con Carlisle si decidía dejar mi relación con Jane, pero no me podía imaginar sin Bella a mi lado.

Esa semana fue la mejor de la que tenía recuerdo. Toda la semana estuve quedándome en Newark con Bella. El único pequeño inconveniente fue encontrarnos con Gianna y Heidi el jueves a la tarde en el Starbucks.

- Hola, Edward – me saludó Gianna con sarcástico interés – Qué raro verte a ti por aquí

- Hola, Gianna – respondí con desgano – Heidi – saludé dirigiéndome a la morena que observaba a Bella con atención

- No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?

Bella las observó con atención desviando la vista de su batido y sonrió

- Bells, ellas son Gianna y Heidi. Chicas, ella es Bella – las presenté con un movimiento de mi mano

- Tú no eres la chica que canta en el Midnight Sun? – preguntó Gianna

- Sí – sonrió Bella con timidez

- Oh, eres buena, te hemos escuchado alguna vez – la alabó Heidi con falsedad

- Gracias – susurró mi ángel con un fuerte sonrojo

El ambiente se había enrarecido así que intenté desviar la atención instando a Bella para marcharnos.

- Quiénes son esas chicas? – me preguntó una vez estuvimos en el coche rumbo a su departamento

- Nadie. Unas amigas de Emmett.

- Oh – se quedó pensativa – pues nos observaban de una forma demasiado extraña

- No les prestes atención, no son importantes

- La morena te miraba como si fueras de su posesión

Me giré sonriente y tomé su mano que descansaba en su regazo para llevarla a mis labios y besarla.

- Estás celosa, princesa?

Se sonrojó y escondió la mirada

- No – susurró – pero es tan guapa…

- Bells, para mí no hay nadie como tú – besé su mano haciéndola sonreír.

Jane había vuelto a la ciudad el sábado por la tarde y hablamos por teléfono pero me excusé para no verla lo que restaba del fin de semana y quedamos de vernos el lunes.

Estuve todo el fin de semana con Bella y esperaba con ansias el lunes, ya que era el día que acabaría finalmente mi relación con Jane

El lunes por la tarde Jane pasó por mí al hospital y fuimos a mi departamento. Le había dicho a Bella que estaría de guardia por lo que sabía que no me llamaría.

Jane quiso que cenáramos en mi departamento y compramos pizzas para llevar. Cuando acabamos de cenar nos sentamos en el salón y le dije a Jane que debíamos hablar.

Ronroneando se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciarme con erotismo.

- Detente, Jane, tenemos que hablar… - pedí cogiendo su mano e interrumpiendo su roce

- Qué tal si hacemos algo más divertido primero… - susurró sugerente

- No, Jane, quiero que hablemos – me alejé de ella sentándome en el sofá contiguo

- Ok – aceptó molesta – qué sucede?

- Jane – no sabía cómo empezar. Jane era una buena chica y aunque no nos amáramos no quería lastimarla – no sé cómo decirte esto

- Qué pasa, Edward? Sin rodeos, por favor.

- De acuerdo – suspiré – Jane, creo que deberíamos terminar nuestra relación

- Eso crees? – me dijo sarcástica – Y se puede saber por qué crees eso?

- Jane, no estamos bien. Ambos lo sabemos. Tú y yo no nos amamos, sabes que es así. No creo que tenga sentido seguirnos engañando de esta forma.

- Pues yo creo que estamos mejor que nunca – discutió – No me negarás que el sexo entre nosotros ha mejorado notablemente.

- No se trata sólo de sexo, Jane.

- Ah, no? – preguntó con ironía

- Desde luego que no. Tú pretendes casarte con alguien con quien solo compartes buen sexo?

- No es lo único que tenemos, Edward. Tu familia y la mía son amigas desde siempre, compartimos las mismas cosas, tenemos el mismo estatus social, somos de la misma clase.

- Yo espero algo más para compartir con quien sea mi esposa.

- Eso son tonterías – se burló – Tú tienes toda la libertad que desees, sabes que eso no es un problema conmigo. Yo también tengo mi libertad. Nos llevamos muy bien en la cama. Nuestras familias están encantadas con nuestro compromiso, qué más necesitas?

- No es lo que yo deseo para mi vida, Jane

- Venga ya, Edward. Qué más quieres? Por mi parte puedes seguir tirándote a esa chiquilla cuanto quieras.

La miré con ojos desorbitados

- De qué estás hablando?

- No te esfuerces en negarlo, - habló con pasmosa calma – sé que te acuestas con otras chicas, y de verdad que no me importa, por mí está bien.

- Te parece bien que me acueste con otras chicas? – le pregunté aún sin poder creerlo

- No me importa mientras seas discreto y no se entere todo nuestro círculo.

- Esto es increíble – me quejé – no puedo creer lo que escucho

- No es para tanto. Sé que te tienta acostarte con otras chicas y entiendo que esta niñita es un desafío para ti, así que está bien.

- Qué sabes tú de eso? Quién te ha dicho que me acuesto con alguien más?

- Gianna Bewley es la prima de Victoria – palidecí ante esta novedad – Ella le contó que tú te habías tirado a su amiga Heidi y también que tenías una historia con cierta niña.

- No lo puedo creer. Y no te importa?

- En absoluto. Tú y yo nos casaremos el año próximo y no me importa que salgas con otras, sólo espero que no se estropeen nuestros planes.

- Por Dios! – bufé exasperado dando vueltas por el salón – No lo entiendes? Estoy terminando con nuestros planes de boda. No voy a casarme contigo porque no voy a seguir con esta farsa de noviazgo.

- Claro que seguiremos con nuestros planes de boda – respondió con tranquilidad

- Desde luego que no! – grité furioso – No vamos a casarnos, Jane, es más, siquiera seguiremos viéndonos. Esto se acabó! Lo entiendes?

- Eso son tonterías, Edward – rebatió poniéndose de pie – Tú y yo vamos a casarnos, no dejaré que me humilles de esta forma.

- Lo siento, Jane, pero no continuaré con esta farsa.

- Por supuesto que continuarás – gritó amenazante – Porque voy a arruinarte si me dejas

- No me importa lo que hagas

- Le diré a mi padre que retire el apoyo de la clínica de tu padre.

- No me importa, ya encontraré cómo solucionar los problemas económicos de mi padre.

- Ah, sí? – dijo burlona – Pues también deberás ocuparte de tu querido hermano.

- A qué te refieres? – dije temeroso

- No creo que Rosalie sea tan indulgente como yo, respecto a tu hermano.

- De qué hablas?

- Que si me dejas le contaré a Rosalie que Emmett se acuesta con Gianna cada vez que ella sale de la ciudad.

- Qué sabes tú de eso?

Me miró con suficiencia

- Te acabo de decir que Gianna es prima de Victoria. Ella me contó lo fogoso que es Emmett en la cama.

- No metas a Emmett en esto. Esto es entre tú y yo, Jane. Nuestra relación no existe.

- Claro que existe y así seguirá. Tú y yo seguiremos juntos o deberás compartir a tu niña con tu hermano – se burló

- No puedes hacer eso

- Claro que puedo, y lo haré. Así que piénsatelo mejor, cariño. Puedes seguir tirándote a quien quieras pero tú y yo seguimos juntos. – sentenció mientras cogía su abrigo y su bolso – Te llamo mañana, mi amor. – dijo burlona antes de marchar.

Me dejó estático y anonadado. Aún no entendía qué había sucedido. Hacía dos horas atrás estaba pensando en cómo sería mi vida con Bella cuando se mudara conmigo y ahora sólo podía intentar pensar en alguna solución para no destruir a mi familia.

No sabía qué podría hacer pero el panorama frente a mí se había vuelto repentinamente negro.

* * *

**Hola! Hoy actualizo mis dos historias como regalito de fin de año.**

**No prometo adelantos ya que este fin de semana no tendré tiempo de acercarme al ordenador, pero espero publicar en los primeros días del 2011.**

**Besitos para todos y que tengáis un fin de año genial y un próximo comienzo muchísimo mejor.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 11**

Mi noche había sido un desastre. Cuando al fin logré conciliar el sueño, la amenaza de Jane se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Cuando el despertador sonó a las 7, no había logrado sumar más de tres horas de sueño.

Llamé al hospital diciendo que no iría ese día a trabajar y luego llamé a Jasper para quedar para comer.

- Hey, Edward, cómo estás? Me extrañó mucho tu invitación – saludó Jasper sentándose frente a mí en el restaurant

- Lo siento, Jasper, necesitaba hablar contigo – contesté apesadumbrado

Jasper me observó con preocupación

- Qué sucede, Edward? Tienes muy mala cara

- Tuve una noche terrible y el día no ha mejorado mucho – intenté sonreír

- Qué sucede? Problemas con Bella?

- Supongo que sí.

- Qué ocurrió?

- Ayer hablé con Jane – susurré cuando el camarero se retiró luego de tomar nuestra orden.

- Lo habéis dejado?

- Lo intenté – me quejé escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos

- Qué quieres decir con que lo has intentado? – me preguntó confuso

- Le dije que quería dejarlo pero me amenazó y no sé qué hacer.

En ese momento nos trajeron nuestros platos. Jasper me observaba con incredulidad.

- Cómo que te amenazó? – me preguntó en un susurro cuando estuvimos solos.

- Es terrible, Jasper. Ayer me di cuenta lo poco que conozco a Jane.

- Explícate, Edward, no entiendo nada.

- Jane sabe que estoy con Bella

- Lo sabe? – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos – Cómo lo sabe?

- Gianna, una amiga de Victoria, se lo dijo.

- Gianna no es…?

- Exacto. Gianna es la tía que se está tirando Emmet. Ella me vio con Bella y se lo dijo a Jane.

- No entiendo. Jane sabe que tienes una historia con Bella y no te hizo un escándalo? Debería ser ella quién te dejara a ti.

- Lo sé. Pero no le importa. Sabe que me he acostado con otras chicas y tampoco le molesta.

- Cómo que no le molesta? Esa tía es tonta?

- Dice que le da igual que me acueste con otras siempre y cuando no arruine nuestros planes. Dice que no aceptará la humillación de que anule nuestro compromiso.

- Dios! Es increíble.

- Eso es lo que yo pienso.

- Prefiere casarse con un hombre que no sólo no la ama sino que además la engaña con otras chicas, sólo para que su círculo no comente que la han dejado. No entiendo, Edward, nunca pensé que Jane fuese ese tipo de mujer.

- Ni yo – me quejé apesadumbrado

- Pero dijiste que te amenazó

- Sí. Le dije que la dejaría igual y me amenazó. Primero dijo que le diría a Aro que retirara su apoyo financiero de la clínica…

- Eso ya nos lo temíamos, pero sabes que el tema económico se puede solucionar, tú tienes inversiones importantes, podrías ayudar a tu padre. – Jasper era mi asesor financiero. Él me había ayudado cuando recibí la herencia de mi madrina Elizabeth y sabía que recibía muy buenos dividendos por las inversiones que había realizado en ese momento.

- Lo sé, pero además me amenazó con hablar con Rosalie.

- Con Rose? De qué? Qué tiene que ver Rosalie?

- Jane sabe lo de Emmett con Gianna – Jasper empalideció – Dijo que se lo contaría a Rosalie si yo decidiese dejarla.

- Dios, Edward. Rosalie matará a Emmett.

- Lo sé – sollocé – Rosalie no lo aceptará de ninguna forma. Emmett me matará.

- Vamos, Edward. Tú no debes hacerte cargo de las idioteces que haga tu hermano. Si Emm es un idiota, ese no es tu problema.

- No puedo ser el causante de que Rose deje a Emmett.

- No seas tonto, Edward. Primero que si Rose dejase a Emmett no sería por tu culpa, sino porque tu hermano es incapaz de dejar sus pantalones en su sitio; ya ha jugado demasiado con fuego, lleva cinco años poniéndole los cuernos a Rosalie, era evidente que en algún momento todo se iba a destapar.

- Sí, pero si eso sucede porque yo dejé a Jane, me hará responsable a mí.

- Y tú qué harás, entonces? – me dijo escéptico – te casarás con el demonio sólo para que tu hermano sea un cretino feliz.

- Qué puedo hacer, Jasper? Por favor, amigo, ayúdame.

- No lo sé, Edward. Deja a Jane, y que Emmett se las arregle por sí solo.

- No puedo hacerlo, Jasper, no puedo destrozar su relación. – me lamenté

- Ok, entonces deja a Bella, al fin y al cabo no será tan importante – me espetó con displicencia

Lo observé furioso.

- Bella es la mujer de mi vida. No puedo dejarla, apenas puedo estar alejado de ella por unas horas.

- Pues entonces deberás elegir. Tu futuro o el de tu hermano.

Las palabras de Jasper resonaban en mi cabeza. Estuve dando vueltas toda la tarde mientras buscaba infructuosamente una solución.

Al final de la tarde decidí hablar con Emmett y fui a casa de mis padres.

- Hermanito? – me saludó risueño cuando entré – Te has hecho un tiempo para visitar a tu familia – se burló – A qué se debe el honor?

- Emmett, tenemos que hablar – dije haciendo que me observara asombrado

- Qué sucede, Edward? Tienes una cara… - dijo ocupando el sofá del estudio

Cerré la puerta y me senté frente a él.

- Tenemos un problema, Emmett

- Yo también tengo un problema? – contestó aturdido

- Sí. Hablé con Jane. Le dije que lo dejábamos.

- Ya. Si ya lo decía yo, eres gilipollas.

- No me importa tu opinión, Emmett, quiero que me escuches. – me observó con atención – Me amenazó con contarle a Rosalie que te tiras a Gianna.

El miedo y el estupor se hicieron patentes en el rostro de mi hermano.

- Que ella qué? Le dijiste a Jane que me he acostado con Gianna? – la furia se reflejó en sus ojos – Eres idiota? – gruñó

- Desde luego que no, gilipollas. Tu amiguita Gianna se lo explicó.

- Eso no puede ser cierto, Gianna no haría algo así, ni siquiera conoce a Jane.

- Pues te equivocas, hermano, Gianna es prima de Victoria y Victoria es la mejor amiga de Jane. Entre las tres se cuentan más confidencias de las que nos imaginamos. De hecho, Jane está enterada de lo mío con Bella e incluso lo que tuve con Heidi.

- No es posible – se lamentó Emmett poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas por el estudio – Y qué quiere Jane para callarse? – preguntó apoyando sus manos en el respaldo del sofá que estaba frente a mí

- Dice que si la dejo hablará con Rose – Emmett suspiró con alivio

- No la dejarás, verdad?

- Lo siento, Emm, no puedo seguir con Jane. Quiero estar con Bella.

- Por Dios, Edward, no puedes destrozar mi relación de toda la vida con Rose, por una chica que acabas de conocer. – me rogó

- No puedo seguir con Jane, Emmett, entiéndelo – le contesté suplicante

- Por favor, Edward, no me hagas esto – rogó sentándose frente a mí – Sabes lo importante que es Rose para mí, estoy enamorado de ella, Edward, no destroces mi relación.

- Es que no lo entiendes? No soy yo quien está rompiendo tu relación, eres tú acostándote con otras tías.

- Lo sé, lo sé, Edward, tienes razón, pero por favor, Rose es lo más importante para mí, sin ella no sabría qué hacer. Te prometo que dejaré de comportarme como un gilipollas, no volveré a estar con nadie más, te prometo que le seré fiel a Rose, pero por favor, no arruines mi relación – suplicaba apesadumbrado

- No sé, Emmett, no sé qué hacer – me quejé – yo necesito a Bella.

- Yo te ayudaré, te prometo que lo haré – intentó convencerme – Dejaré a Gianna, no estaré con nadie más por un tiempo. Sólo dame tiempo, para que cuando dejes a Jane, ésta ya no pueda decirle nada a Rose.

- No sé, Emmett…

- Por favor… - suplicó

- De acuerdo – acepté en un susurro luego de pensarlo unos minutos – Pero prométeme que no volverás a engañar a Rosalie, no quiero volver a tener esta charla cuando deje a Jane.

- Tenlo por seguro – concedió solemne – Gracias, Edward, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Sólo dame unos cuantos meses para limpiar mi historial – se rió

* * *

**Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis! Si es así me podéis dejar un review y yo os devolveré un adelanto!**

**Así que a leer y dejar una opinión!**

**Besitos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 12**

Bella dormía sobre mi pecho desnudo, el viernes por la noche. Tanya había regresado a principios de semana y Bella había vuelto al pub.

Esta semana yo había estado bastante distante con ella. En mi cabeza sólo daban vueltas todos los acontecimientos del lunes anterior, tanto con Jane como con Emmett.

Jane no había vuelto a llamarme ni a buscarme en toda la semana, pero tenía la extraña certeza de que no desaparecería de mi vida como yo desearía.

No sabía cómo continuar con todo esto. Amaba a esta niña y no podía siquiera imaginarme lejos suyo, pero por otra parte no sabía lo que Jane era capaz de hacer si tan sólo sospechase que continuábamos juntos.

Había decidido darle a Emmett el tiempo que me había pedido, sólo esperaba que no fuese mucho, confiaba en que Emmett haría las cosas bien con Rosalie de ahora en más, pero no podía esperar tener mi oportunidad para hacerlas bien con mi amor.

Bella se removió en mis brazos y la apreté contra mí temeroso de poderla perder. Levantó el rostro para encontrarme mirando el techo con el brazo flexionado sobre mi frente.

- Edward? – susurró somnolienta

La miré sonriendo aunque con una sonrisa triste.

- Qué sucede, cariño? Por qué no duermes?

- No es nada, cielo, descansa – la tranquilicé besando su frente

- Qué es lo que te preocupa, mi amor? Has estado muy extraño estos días.

- No es nada, pequeña – la tranquilicé – duerme – volví a besarla

- Estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó tímida

- Desde luego que no, mi vida – le contesté sorprendido de que mi ángel pudiera creer que había hecho algo que pudiera enfadarme – Cómo crees? Tú eres lo único de toda mi vida que es perfecto – la atraje acostándola sobre mí y abrazándola fuertemente. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras tarareaba una nana para Bella.

La tenue luz del sol otoñal, se colaba entre las cortinas. Me removí en la cama para descubrir que estaba solo. Me calcé mis vaqueros y mi camiseta y fui a la cocina donde me encontré a Bella y Tanya desayunando.

- Buenos días – saludé aún somnoliento

- Cariño – me respondió Bella con dulzura – no quise despertarte. Ayer te dormiste muy tarde – me explicó mientras se levantaba para servirme una taza de café.

Me senté en su sitio y ella en mi regazo. Tanya nos explicó sobre sus vacaciones y sobre una audición a la que deseaba presentarse. Era aspirante a actriz aunque hasta el momento sólo había tenido algunos papeles junto al grupo de teatro local.

Cuando Bella nos dejó para ir a la ducha Tanya me observó suspicaz.

- Todo bien, Edward?

- Perfectamente – mentí – por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, Bella está preocupada por ti y para serte honesta yo no te veo muy buena cara últimamente.

- Tengo algunos problemas familiares pero nada que deba preocuparos

- Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando nos conocimos? – la miré interrogante – Dijiste que no tenías intención de aprovecharte de ella

- Y así es… - le contesté sin entender muy bien

- No la hagas sufrir, Edward, es lo único que voy a decirte – dijo y se marcho dejándome solo.

Sus palabras eran dagas removiendo la herida que Jane había hecho unos días atrás con sus amenazas.

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron igual; Jane no me había llamado ni me había visitado, lo que si bien era extraño, me hacía pensar que tal vez hubiese recapacitado y se hubiese dado cuenta que nuestra relación no tenía sentido. Al principio dudé que fuera así pero pasadas dos semanas, me sentía mucho más relajado y compartía todo mi tiempo libre con Bella.

A mitad de la tercera semana el teléfono de mi departamento sonaba insistente cuando volvía del hospital.

- Diga?

- Hola, cariño, cómo estás? – un escalofrío me recorrió

- Jane…

- La misma – dijo irónica – No te podrás quejar de tu novia, - se burló – te he dado unos cuantos días para que pudieras reflexionar sobre nuestra última charla.

- No tengo nada que reflexionar, Jane, nada ha cambiado – respondí furioso

- Eso quiere decir que debo llamar a Rosalie? Crees que la encuentre ahora en casa o sería mejor que intentara directamente en su teléfono móvil?

- Vete al diablo, Jane, deja de burlarte de mí.

- No me burlo, Edward. Acaso aún no has comprendido que todo lo que te he dicho es real?

- Lo sé

- Entonces? Aceptas mis condiciones?

- Sí – susurré después de un largo silencio

- Genial – rió – verás que seremos muy felices juntos, cielo

- Ni lo sueñes, Jane. Esta relación es una farsa, y si tú quieres continuar la farsa, pues así será, pero olvídate que tengamos una relación real

- No te equivoques, Edward – me amenazó – Yo soy quien establece las reglas. Ah, por supuesto que la noche de Nochebuena la pasaremos en casa con mi familia. Tengo entendido que mi mamá habló ya con Esme para invitarles también. Creo que sería un buen momento para comunicar la fecha de nuestra boda, no crees? Había pensado que el 4 de diciembre sería una buena fecha, no te parece?

- Basta, Jane…

- No te quejarás, tienes un año para sacarte las ganas con esa niñata – carcajeó antes de colgar

Al día siguiente Bella marchó a Prosper para pasar las navidades con su padre y no volvería hasta después de año nuevo. Había querido acompañarla pero no era posible para mí y lo entendió.

La noche de nochebuena nos reunimos en casa de los Vulturi. Jane estaba completamente feliz y risueña. Para ella todo esto era un juego mientras yo estaba dejando mi vida en ello. Sólo esperaba que Emmett solucionara pronto su situación con Rosalie para poder alejarme de Jane de una vez por todas.

- Cambia la cara, cariño – susurró Jane a mi lado con marcado sarcasmo – parece que estuvieras en un funeral – se burló

- Vete al infierno, Jane – le sonreí y se carcajeó

Estábamos todos en el salón tomando el café cuando Jane tiró la bomba

- Edward y yo tenemos algo que comunicarles – anunció y se volteó hacia mí – Quieres ser tú quien de la noticia, mi amor?

- Adelante – hice un simple gesto con la mano y Jane se giró sonriente hacia los demás

- Bien, ya sabéis que llevamos juntos tres años y creemos que ya es hora de continuar adelante así que hemos decidido fijar la fecha de la boda – sonrió exultante – Nos casaremos el 4 de diciembre del próximo año.

Tanto Esme como Renata soltaron exclamaciones de felicidad y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros felicitándonos.

Jasper me observaba con clara incredulidad mientras Alice y él se acercaban para saludarme.

Todas las mujeres se reunieron para discutir sobre locaciones para la boda, detalles del traje, etc.

Cogí mi copa de cognac y salí a la terraza cerrada dejándome caer sobre uno de los bancos.

- Hey, amigo – Jasper se sentó junto a mí – Cómo que habéis fijado fecha? No entiendo, Edward, no querías dejarla?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no deje escapar

- Me tiene atrapado, Jasper. Dice que le contará todo a Rosalie.

- Edward, tú no puedes hacerte responsable de los errores de Emmett – bufó exasperado – Serás infeliz sólo porque tu hermano es un gilipollas?

- No sé qué hacer, Jasper. Emmett me pidió tiempo para arreglar su situación

- Tiempo? Tiempo para qué?

- Para dejar de engañar a Rosalie. Dice que entonces cuando yo deje a Jane ésta no tendrá nada para contarle a Rose.

- Y tú le crees? – me preguntó escéptico

- Es mi hermano, Jazz. Hará lo posible para que yo también pueda ser feliz.

- Si tú lo dices…

En ese momento Emmett llegó hasta nosotros y se apoyó en la balaustrada.

- Lo que me faltaba – se quejó – Tú también te empeñas en arruinarme – me dijo

- De qué hablas? – pregunté sorprendido

- Acaso no has visto la cara de Rosalie? Otro que fija fecha de boda antes que nosotros

Lo miré con todo el desprecio del que fui capaz.

- Vete al infierno, Emmett – le contesté furioso – No te parto la cara ahora mismo porque no quiero montar un escándalo.

Me observó sorprendido mientras Jasper me agarraba del brazo para calmarme.

- Acaso no te das cuenta que hago todo esto por ti, gilipollas? Crees que quiero casarme con la maldita de Jane? No te das cuenta que lo hago para que no le explique a tu novia todos tus malditos polvos con media Nueva York?

- Venga ya, Edward – me discutió – aún sigues pensando en dejar a Jane por esa niñita?

Me puse de pie dispuesto a partirle la cara. Jasper me detuvo a tiempo justo cuando Alice se acercaba a nosotros.

- Chicos – dijo percibiendo la tensión del ambiente – Está todo bien? – preguntó con inocencia – Edward…?

- Perfectamente, Alice – le contesté marchándome del lugar – Perfectamente.

**

* * *

**

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero estos son días de locos

**Bueno, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Espero muchos reviews que cambiaré por adelantos, ya sabéis.**

**Besitos para todos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 13**

Estaba demasiado ansioso. Bella no volvería hasta el 10 de enero y yo la echaba muchísimo de menos. Hablábamos cada día pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días me agobiaban y la necesitaba a mi lado con desesperación.

No había estado dispuesto a seguir representando el estúpido papel de prometido de Jane frente a toda mi familia y por ello había conseguido que me dieran guardias tanto para la Noche Vieja como para el día de Año Nuevo.

Al día siguiente de año nuevo estaba agotado. Tumbado en el sofá de mi salón veía el partido de los Buffalo Bills contra los New York Jets, con una cerveza y un cuenco de palomitas, cuando llamaron al timbre.

Arrastrando los pies me dirigí a la puerta para encontrarme con una súper dinámica Alice.

- Feliz año nuevo, hermanito – saludó risueña y sin otra invitación se dirigió al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Igual para ti, Alice. Ponte cómoda – ironicé – Una cerveza?

- Mmm, ok

- Y a qué debo tan agradable visita? Jasper ya se ha hartado de ti por este año?

- Vete al diablo. Quería verte. Estás muy esquivo con tu hermanita últimamente.

- Lo siento, Alice. He tenido demasiado trabajo en el hospital.

- Sí, claro – se burló – Papá es el director del hospital, sabes que podría hacer que tengas menos trabajo y menos guardias.

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta abusar de ser el hijo del director.

- Ja, pues Emmett abusa de eso todo el tiempo. Venga ya, he oído por ahí que has luchado mucho por conseguir todas las guardias de estos días pasados. Cualquiera diría que no querías celebrar la noche vieja con tu familia.

- No es así

Se giró hacia mí con gesto preocupado.

- Vamos, Edward, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Dime qué te sucede?

- No es nada, tonta. Por qué crees que me sucede algo?

- Porque te conozco de toda la vida, Edward. Porque siempre creí que tú y yo teníamos una relación importante, que había confianza entre nosotros…

- Desde luego que hay confianza entre nosotros, cariño – acaricié su delicado rostro buscando calmarla

- Si es así por qué siento que confías más en Emmett y en Jasper que en mí?

- No es así – discutí

- Cuéntame entonces lo que sucedió la noche de Navidad.

- No es nada, Alice, de verdad. Nada que deba preocuparte.

- Pues me preocupa – dijo acercándose a mí y recostándose en mi pecho – Sé que no estás bien, Eddie, y de verdad que me gustaría saber por qué y qué puedo hacer para ayudarte.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer.

- Al menos confía en mí. Cuéntamelo.

Mis ojos se humedecieron cuando Alice me miró con genuina preocupación. No pude reprimir las lágrimas cuando me abrazó.

- Oh, Alice, estoy pasando una mala racha.

- Qué sucede, cariño?

- Es Jane. No quiero estar con ella y no puedo dejarla. Me tiene atrapado.

Hablar con Alice me hizo sentir que me liberaba de una carga. Necesitaba descargar todas mis angustias, todo mi dolor y todos mis miedos. A pesar de su amistad con Jane, Alice me comprendió y me apoyó, estaba demasiado enfadada con ella por lo que me estaba haciendo y le apenaba sobremanera saber que al fin me había enamorado realmente y no podía estar con el objeto de mi amor.

- Crees que yo podría llegar a conocer a Bella? – preguntó con timidez

- No sé, Alice, - dudé – no creo que sea conveniente. No sé cómo terminará todo esto, así que no creo que lo mejor sea involucrar más a la familia.

- Estarás con ella, lo sé, lo presiento. – afirmó – Sé que es un cliché pero el amor siempre triunfa – no pude más que reír.

- Ojalá, Alice, ojalá

Bella llegó a última hora del domingo al aeropuerto de Newark y yo estaba allí esperándola cuando apareció con su pequeña maleta.

No le aseguré que fuese a recogerla así que saltó emocionada a mis brazos cuando me vio. Era indiscutible que esta niña era un soplo de aire fresco.

- Edward! – gritó apretándose contra mí y no pude más que estrecharla con fuerza contra mi pecho.

- Pequeña! No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos – susurré embriagándome con el perfume a fresias de su cabello.

- Y yo a ti, cariño – me dijo separándose de mí para besarme

Me ahogué en el profundo beso que había estado esperando por semanas.

- Mi papá tiene muchas ganas de conocerte – confesó sonrojándose cuando subimos al volvo

- Le has hablado de mí a tu papá? – pregunté temeroso

- Desde luego que sí – sonrió – Eres mi novio y el amor de mi vida. Cómo no iba a hablarle de ti? También Jacob quiere conocerte.

- Mmm, también a Jacob le hablaste de mí – sonrió – Eso es bueno, – dije cogiendo su mano y llevándola a mis labios – así no olvidará que esta chica ya está tomada.

- Eres tonto. Jacob es sólo mi amigo.

- Eso para ti. – refuté – Yo sospecho que él tiene otras intenciones contigo.

- Tonto

Subimos a su departamento y sin mediar palabras nos metimos en su habitación.

La besé con desesperación sin dejar de acariciarla, hubiese querido ser más cuidadoso o tomarme más tiempo, pero la necesitaba con urgencia, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, necesitaba saborearla por entero, pero sobre todo necesitaba enterrarme en ella, en su estrechez, en su ternura, en su calor.

- Bells, cielo, te necesito demasiado – confesé en un suspiro

- Y yo a ti, mi vida.

- Lo siento, pequeña, pero no creo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo sin penetrarte.

- No quiero que lo hagas – confesó – Te necesito, Edward. Dentro mío.

Entre jadeos le arranqué la ropa e hice lo mismo con la mía. La levanté por los muslos y la atraje hacia mí haciendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura. La llevé a la cama y la tumbé sobre el edredón, llevé mi mano a su sexo comprobando su deliciosa humedad y sin más preámbulos la penetré arrancándole un jadeo.

- Oh, cielos, pequeña, te necesité tanto… - confesé sin dejar de arremeterla

- Y yo a ti – jadeó en respuesta

Seguí enterrándome en ella por unos momentos hasta que supe que no había forma de evitar correrme, me detuve sólo un instante para llevar mi mano a su botoncito y acariciarlo con desespero.

Bella jadeaba y se removía con necesidad contra mí, seguí frotándole y reinicié mis embestidas.

- Ah, Edward, voy a… - jadeaba

- Vamos, cielo, hazlo, vente para mí – rogué – te necesito, Bella.

Empujó con fuerzas sus caderas contra mí clavando los talones en la cama a la vez que gritaba por el placer de su clímax y simplemente me dejé ir, con un orgasmo profundo y placenteramente largo.

Derramé mi semilla dentro suyo sintiéndome finalmente completo. Al fin me había reencontrado con mi vida, mi sol, mi oxígeno.

- No vuelvas a marcharte – supliqué contra su oído cuando me desplomé a su lado atrayéndola hacia mí.

- Si todas las bienvenidas son como ésta, me lo pensaré – se burló

- Ni lo pienses. No puedo dejar que te alejes de mí

Dormimos enredados toda la noche. Cuando finalmente mi teléfono sonó indicándome la hora de ir al hospital me desperté refunfuñando.

- Qué hora es? – susurró Bella somnolienta

- Es temprano, cariño, duerme – besé su frente aprestándome a levantarme

- No puedes tomarte el día libre – me pidió tímida

- Tú te tomarás el día?

- Sí. No empezaré ni las clases ni el trabajo hasta mañana.

- Y eso por qué? – arqueé una ceja

Simplemente levantó los hombros sonrojándose. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi secretaria.

- Hola, Charlotte – saludé – tengo una indigestión y no podré presentarme en el hospital hoy – me disculpé y colgué luego de escuchar la lista de medicinas caseras que mi secretaria me recomendó

- Ya está? – sonreí – tienes el día libre?

- Ajá, completamente. Creo que podremos dormir hasta más tarde.

- Ahora me he despabilado – sonrió seductora – Deberás hacer algo para agotarme nuevamente

Me lancé sobre sus labios y volvimos a hacer el amor con desespero. Ya habría tiempo para más preliminares.

Dormitábamos en el sofá cuando sonó mi teléfono cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Bella se removió tumbada sobre mí cuando contesté sin siquiera mirar el identificador.

- _Edward? Se puede saber dónde diablos estás?_ – otra vez Jane

- Qué quieres? – Bella me observó un instante antes de volver a acurrucarse contra mí

_- Tengo que verte, estuve en el hospital y me dijeron que no fuiste hoy, he venido a tu departamento y tampoco estás. Estás con esa niñata? _– preguntó furiosa

- Hoy no tengo tiempo – contesté con acidez – Ya nos veremos. Tal vez mañana – dije dando por terminado el tema.

_- Edward, no te atrevas a colgar_

- Lo siento, ya nos veremos – colgué y apagué el teléfono.

No permitiría que esa arpía destruyera mi hermoso momento con Bella.

- Quién era, amor? – preguntó Bella con los ojos aún cerrados

- Nadie, pequeña – dije besando su coronilla – duerme

- Parecía molesta

- Shh, nada que deba preocuparte. Yo me encargaré.

"_Yo me encargaré"_ pensé _"aunque aún no tengo idea de cómo lo haré"_

_

* * *

_

**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten!**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 14**

- Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas, Edward? – los gritos de Jane resonaron en mi consultorio antes incluso que ella llegara a entrar.

- Cálmate, Jane, estás en el hospital

- No juegues conmigo, Edward – apoyó sus puños sobre el escritorio

- Por qué no? Acaso no has sido tú quien comenzó esta partida.

- No me importa que te tires a la niñata esa pero no me dejes plantada, Edward. Me parece que no has entendido todavía cómo es esto.

- Basta ya, Jane – espeté poniéndome de pie – De verdad crees que llegaremos a alguna parte con esto – dije intentando calmar la situación.

De alguna forma debía hacerla reaccionar y entender que esta farsa no nos haría más que daño a ambos.

- Venga ya, Jane. Fuimos amigos alguna vez. No nos hagamos esto – pedí aunque sabía que fracasaría

- Edward, ya lo he dicho, no consentiré que rompas nuestra relación, y más vale que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad o puede que me decida a hablar con Rosalie, o tal vez deberé hablar con esa niña para que deje en paz lo que es mío – me amenazó por última vez antes de marcharse golpeando la puerta al salir.

Estaba en la cafetería del hospital absorto en mi charla con Jane, si es que podía llamársele charla, cuando Emmett se sentó a mi lado con un café.

- Hey, Edward, qué tal estás? Pareces preocupado.

Levanté la vista y esbocé un intento de sonrisa que no podía engañar a nadie.

- Qué tienes? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Ya sabes lo que tengo y no creo que puedas ayudarme.

- Es por Jane? – asentí – Lo siento, Edward, de verdad que quiero hacer las cosas bien y lo estoy intentando pero…

- Pero qué? – lo miré con una mezcla de rabia y asombro – Qué quieres decir con que "lo estás intentando"? Se suponía que no te liarías con nadie más. Es que acaso sigues engañando a Rosalie?

- No, desde luego que no, pero es tan difícil… - se burló

- A mí no resulta gracioso, Emmett. De verdad crees que estás enamorado de Rose?

- Desde luego que lo estoy – espetó molesto

- Y si es así, cómo puedes estar con todas las chicas que se te cruzan sin siquiera lamentarlo?

- No tiene nada que ver, Edward. Amo a Rose, quiero que sea la mujer que me acompañe el resto de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos. Lo otro es sólo sexo.

- No te complace el sexo con Rose? No lo entiendo, yo no encuentro nada más placentero que hacerle el amor a la mujer de mi vida.

- Ya, lo sé, pero Rose es Rose. Es una chica bien, no una guarra como Gianna. Gianna acepta cosas que no puedes hacer con tu pareja, algunas que siquiera me atrevería a proponérselas.

- Eres un troglodita – dije asqueado – Tu razonamiento es idiota y enfermizo. No puedo creer que yo esté dejando mi futuro en manos de alguien como tú.

- Sólo dame un mes o dos, Edward. Todo saldrá bien. – me pidió

- Mmm, no sé Emmett, no creo que todo salga bien. No sé… - dudé

- Tranquilo, hermano, ya verás que sí. Yo te ayudaré – dijo y le creí, no sé por qué pero le creí. – De momento creo que deberías intentar estar con Jane como antes, que no sospeche nada, que crea que se ha salido con la suya. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Necesitaba creerlo, necesitaba creer que todo saldría bien aunque tenía el presentimiento que no sería así. No soportaba la idea de estar con Jane, pero no sabía qué hacer. Temía que hablara con Rose pero más aún temía que encontrara la forma de hablar con Bella. Me encontraba en un pozo del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Sabía que Emmett era un idiota, me lo demostraba a cada instante, pero por algún motivo pensé que él podía tener razón, que tal vez su solución fuese la correcta.

Esa semana fue un martirio. Intenté conseguir tantas guardias nocturnas como pude a fin de evitar tener que pasar una noche con Jane. Lamentablemente esto implicaba que tampoco podía compartir una noche con Bella aunque hice lo imposible por pasar con ella cada momento del día que tenía libre.

El miércoles fui a recogerla a la Juilliard al mediodía para llevarla a comer, pero en vez de ello compramos comida y nos fuimos a mi departamento.

- Wow! – suspiró Bella al entrar – Edward! Tu departamento es precioso… - se maravilló

- Te gusta, pequeña? – dije abrazándola por la espalda.

Se recostó en mi pecho acariciando mis brazos que la ceñían por la cintura.

- Y a quién podría no gustarle? Es hermoso, y tienes unas vistas fantásticas – dijo con la vista clavada en los ventanales por los cuales se veía Central Park.

- Tú eres más hermosa que cualquier cosa que puedas ver aquí dentro – susurré en su oído

Se giró en mis brazos para quedar frente a mí. Acariciaba mi pecho sin levantar la vista.

- Aún no puedo creer que tú estés conmigo. – dijo entre murmullos.

- Por qué dices eso? – levanté su rostro para que me mirara.

- Es que tú y yo somos tan diferentes – confesó sonrojándose.

- Desde luego que lo somos – acepté y su sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado – Tú eres un ángel y yo no te merezco en absoluto. No sé cómo pudiste fijarte en mí, pero agradezco todos los días que lo hicieras, porque no sabría vivir sin ti.

Bella sonrió cuando dejé un suave beso en sus labios.

- Eso son tonterías. Yo no entiendo aún que tú te fijaras en mí. Yo soy tan simple, tan poco para ti.

- Qué dices? – discutí

- Estoy segura que tendrás cientos de chicas peleándose por estar contigo, chicas que tengan más que ver contigo.

- Qué quieres decir con eso de que tengan más que ver conmigo?

- Tú sabes – bajó la mirada – chicas de tu clase, que tengan cosas en común contigo, no sé, yo siquiera había visto un departamento tan lujoso más allá de las revistas…

- Bells, cielo, tú eres la chica para mí. La mejor chica a la que cualquier hombre pudiera aspirar. Yo no creo ser suficientemente bueno para ti, de hecho sé que no lo soy, pero soy demasiado egoísta como para aceptar que te alejes de mí. Estoy intentando mejorar para ti, ser mejor persona y tal vez algún día merecer que me ames.

- Yo te amo – me contrarrestó

- Lo sé, pero también sé que no lo merezco.

Bella me miraba interrogante como si estuviera diciendo tonterías, pero yo sabía que no lo eran aunque me era imposible explicarle la verdad.

Comimos e hicimos el amor antes de dejarla en la cafetería y ésta fue nuestra rutina para el resto de la semana.

El sábado el teléfono repicaba insoportablemente cuando dormía.

- Sí? – respondí bastante molesto

- Edward – saludó Jane, mi constante tormento

- Qué pasa, Jane? Es demasiado temprano

- Temprano? – se burló – Edward, es casi mediodía. Mamá quiere que vengas a comer con nosotros

- Lo siento, Jane, discúlpame con tu madre. He acabado mi guardia a las 8 de la mañana, necesito dormir.

- Ok, se lo diré, pero entonces cenaremos juntos. Te espero a las 7 en casa. – dijo y colgó sin darme tiempo a discutirle.

La odiaba, por Dios que la odiaba, no sabía cómo había podido llegar a ello pero la odiaba.

Ese fin de semana me vi atrapado en casa de los Vulturi, lo único bueno fue que Jane se pasó todo el fin de semana con Renata y Chelsea arreglando detalles sobre la boda de esta última. Fue bastante poco el tiempo que Jane y yo estuvimos solos, pero al menos estuvimos bastante más distendidos que los últimos días.

Con el paso de los días decidí seguir el consejo de Emmett y simular con Jane que todo estaba bien, llegando al punto de que ella creyera que lo mío con Bella había terminado.

Los días pasaron y también los meses. Mi relación con Bella era cada vez más intensa. Pasaba con ella cada momento que podía librarme de Jane.

Jane estaba acabando su último semestre en la universidad y entre los exámenes finales y la tesis que debía entregar como final de carrera, tenía muy poco tiempo libre. A eso se sumaban los arreglos finales de la boda de su hermano que la tenían muy ocupada. Nos veíamos dos o a lo máximo tres veces a la semana. El resto de mis días y mis noches los pasaba en compañía de Bella y me sentía feliz. Sólo esperaba que llegara el día en que al fin pudiera acabar mi relación con Jane, y pedirle a Bella que se mudara conmigo.

Emmett juraba estar haciendo las cosas bien y me había asegurado que ya no salía con Gianna, y era fiel a su novia. Para confirmarlo había fijado fecha para su boda. Él y Rosalie se casarían la próxima primavera y Rosalie estaba feliz.

Finalmente tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y veía una luz de esperanza.

Bella acariciaba mi pecho desnudo el lunes a la noche. Así era como quería tenerla, desnuda enredada entre mis piernas luego de una sesión de sexo deliciosa.

- Cielo, este fin de semana no estaré en la ciudad.

- Dónde irás? – preguntó levantando la mirada mientras apoyaba el mentón en mi pecho.

- Tengo un congreso en California y marcharé el viernes. Estaré de regreso el lunes al mediodía

Este fin de semana era la boda de Alec y el viernes a la tarde marcharía con mi familia a California. Jane se había marchado esta semana y se quedaría una semana más en California después de la boda. Había acabado la universidad y a finales del próximo mes se iba a Europa a hacer un curso de verano de tres meses. Aún no tenía claro si acabaría nuestra relación antes de que marchase o después, pero sabía que mi noviazgo tenía fijada su fecha de caducidad.

* * *

**Hola guapas! Aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo, aunque os pido disculpas por la tardanza.**

**Os regalaré un adelanto para cada review.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Y gracias por la comprensión, además de por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 15**

- Cuándo vuelves del congreso? – preguntó Bella mientras desayunábamos el viernes antes de que yo marchara a mi departamento a terminar mi pequeña maleta.

- El lunes a la tarde.

Odiaba mentirle pero no podía contarle la verdadera razón de mi viaje a California. Éste sería el último acto al que acudiría como prometido de Jane, la boda de su hermano. Cuando volviéramos lo dejaría y me dedicaría cien por ciento a mi niña de Prosper.

- Charlie me pidió que fuéramos a Prosper dentro de dos semanas – confesó ruborosa sin levantar la vista de su taza de café – Te gustaría ir?

- Desde luego que sí, pequeña. – sonreí ante su gran sonrisa cuando me miró – Me encantará conocer a Charlie al fin.

- Él también está deseando conocerte a ti, al igual que Jacob.

- Digamos que conocer a Jacob ya no me entusiasma tanto – confesé – No sé si soportaré ver a otro chico tan cerca de ti.

- Tonto, sabes que Jake es sólo un amigo para mí.

- Lo que tú digas. De todas formas no dejo de sentir celos de él.

.

- Cómo va todo, Edward? – preguntó Jasper una vez estuvimos ubicados en nuestros asientos en el avión.

- Bien – confesé tranquilamente – He decidido que dejaré a Jane cuando volvamos de California. Ya no soporto más estar lejos de Bella y sé que el viaje de Jane a Europa servirá para que la distancia enfríe la situación.

- Crees que hable con Rosalie?

- Imagino que puede hacerlo pero Emmett al fin ha fijado fecha para su boda con Rose, así que supongo que ella le perdonará alguna antigua infidelidad – dije confiado

- Antigua infidelidad? – preguntó escéptico mi amigo

- Emmett se ha estado comportando muy bien desde hace meses, seis meses al menos.

- Tú crees? – la sonrisa de Jasper me amedrentó

- De qué hablas, Jasper? Sabes tú algo que yo no?

- Lo siento, Edward. Hace dos semanas Alice y yo lo vimos con Gianna entrando en su edificio a la madrugada y no creo que fueran a jugar ajedrez, por la forma en que se besaban y tocaban.

Lo miré con ojos desorbitados antes de desviar mi mirada dos filas más atrás donde mi hermano y mi cuñada se acurrucaban.

- No es posible, Emmett no sería capaz de mentirme tan descaradamente…

- Lo siento, Edward, pero yo no pondría las manos en el fuego por tu hermano.

Me quedé en silencio sin poder aceptar lo que Jasper me decía. Llevaba seis meses postergando mi vida con Bella por no hacerle daño a mi hermano y él, el muy cabrón me había estado engañando. Le partiría la cara apenas tuviera oportunidad y esta vez no habría nadie que me pudiera detener.

- Pues entonces es su problema – dije finalmente – Yo le di su oportunidad, lamento que él no la aprovechara. Éste es mi momento y sólo me ocuparé de mí y de mi relación con Bella.

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Edward, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y el de Alice también. Sólo lamento que hayas esperado tanto por una persona que evidentemente no lo ha valorado. Emmett es un gilipollas y no se merece que Rose lo perdone. Es demasiado buena chica.

Fuimos alojados todos en la casa que los Vulturi tenían en San Francisco. No había tenido ocasión de hablar con Emmett, pero estaba seguro que por mis miradas ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Las chicas subieron pronto a las habitaciones, cuando regresamos de la cena de ensayo de la boda y se dispusieron a dormir. Jasper y yo estuvimos hasta bastante tarde sentados en la terraza de la mansión.

- Hey, tíos, - saludó Emmett sentándose junto a Jasper – Ha estado bien el ensayo, no?

Jasper asintió en silencio esperando sin dudas la predecible confrontación.

- Imagino que habrás estado tomando nota para tu próxima boda

- Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas, Rose se encargará de todo. A las mujeres les encanta eso.

- Es increíble que finalmente vayas a casarte, no crees? – dije entre dientes

- Ya, bueno – dijo confuso – supongo que sí, pero ya es hora, no? Rose y yo llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos

- Ajá. De todos modos ahora que has pasado tanto tiempo siéndole completamente fiel y dedicándote cien por ciento a la monogamia…

- Sí, desde luego – se sonrojó

- Porque no has estado con nadie más, verdad Emmett?

- No, desde luego que no

- Eres un cabrón! – le grité mientras Jasper negaba con la cabeza. – Eres un maldito cabrón mentiroso…

- Qué dices, Edward? No es verdad…

- Venga ya, Emmett – le interrumpió mi amigo – Alice y yo te vimos dos fines de semana atrás entrando con Gianna en su edificio

- No es lo que estáis pensando… - discutió

- Pues tus manos iban de su trasero a sus pechos mientras os besabais

Emmett me miró nervioso

- No es lo que crees, Edward

- No me importa, Emmett – le corté alzando la mano – De verdad no me importa, tú te lo buscaste. Yo dejaré a Jane y si ella habla con Rose será pura y exclusivamente culpa tuya. Tú te lo buscaste. – finalicé levantándome para marcharme

- No, Edward, espera, detente – me pidió frenético – no puedes hacerme esto

- Te regalé seis meses de mi vida, Emmett, si no los supiste aprovechar es tu problema – dije y abandoné la terraza.

La boda acabó muy tarde en la madrugada del domingo. Había cientos de invitados. Las familias de los novios, tanto los padres de Chelsea como los Vulturi eran reconocidos integrantes de la alta sociedad norteamericana. Las empresas Vulturi movían enormes cantidades de capital además de financiar importantes campañas políticas. De allí que entre los invitados hubiera senadores e importantes miembros del gobierno. Entre ellos el mismísimo hermano de Chelsea, candidato a gobernador.

Se había congregado demasiada gente y yo no veía la hora de salir de allí. Deseaba encontrarme de una vez por todas en el avión que me llevara de regreso a Nueva York.

- Cómo lo estás pasando, hijo? Te ves agotado – me dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado mientras observábamos a los invitados en la pista de baile

- Estoy un poco cansado, sí. Últimamente he estado trabajando demasiado.

- Dónde está Jane?

- No lo sé – dije encogiendo los hombros

- No estáis muy bien últimamente, no? – Esme siempre había sido muy observadora

- Por qué lo dices, mamá?

- Porque lo veo, eres mi hijo y te conozco, Edward. Sé que siempre piensas que no me importa nada de tu vida, pero me preocupas. No te veo feliz con ella.

Mis ojos se humedecieron cuando sentí la calidez con que mi madre me hablaba.

- Lo siento, mamá, pero no quiero que te preocupes.

- No estás seguro de querer casarte con ella?

- Estoy seguro de que NO quiero casarme con ella – mi madre me miró asombrada – Lo siento, mamá, de verdad que no quisiera hacer nada que pudiese molestaros, pero no estoy enamorado de Jane y no voy a casarme con ella. Romperé con ella cuando volvamos a casa.

- Cariño, no debes pensar en nosotros. Si tú no eres feliz con Jane, debes buscar tu felicidad. Puedes estar seguro que nosotros sólo queremos que tú seas feliz.

- No creo que a papá le haga gracia que deje a Jane – confesé escéptico – Ya sabes, Aro es su socio en la clínica…

- Hijo, puedes estar seguro que tú padre preferirá tu felicidad por sobre todas las cosas.

- Espero que tengas razón. – dije aunque no me lo creí.

Yo sabía que Carlisle se tomaría muy mal que dejase a Jane, ojalá pudiese creer que sería tan comprensivo como mi madre pero estaba seguro que no sería así.

El resto del fin de semana fue más tranquilo y cuando finalmente el lunes por la tarde llegamos al JFK sentí alivio.

Eran las 9 cuando pude llamar a Bella.

_- Diga?_

- Hola, pequeña

_- Edward!_ – gritó con entusiasmo. Era mi dosis de aire fresco. _– Cómo estás, cariño? Cómo te ha ido?_

- Bien, aburridísimo en realidad y me has hecho muchísima falta

- _Tú a mí también –_ confesó

- Y tu fin de semana qué tal ha ido?

_- Oh, bien, aburrido. He hablado con Charlie y le confirmé que iríamos a Prosper._

- Genial, cariño, mañana organizaré mis horarios en el hospital para esos días.

_- Crees que podremos vernos mañana? –_ preguntó con timidez

- Desde luego que sí. Pasaré por tu departamento a la tarde, te parece bien?

_- Genial, mi amor, te estaré esperando._

El día siguiente organicé mis guardias para poder tener libre el fin de semana que iríamos a Prosper. Faltaban aún dos semanas y confiaba en tener solucionada mi historia con Jane para cuando al fin conociese al padre de Bella.

A las 7 de la tarde marché rumbo a Newark. Llevaba conmigo el broche de oro blanco que había comprado para mi niña en San Francisco.

Ansioso por verla después de cuatro días, toqué el timbre del departamento.

- ERES UN MALDITO CABRÓN! – me gritó Tanya al abrir la puerta – TE AVISÉ QUE NO TE APROVECHARAS DE ELLA, MALDITO! – me espetó con furia antes de estrellar su nívea mano en mi mejilla.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas! Aquí va otro capítulo que espero os agrade.**

**Besitos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 16**

- ERES UN MALDITO CABRÓN! – me gritó Tanya al abrir la puerta – TE AVISÉ QUE NO TE APROVECHARAS DE ELLA, MALDITO! – me espetó con furia antes de estrellar su nívea mano en mi mejilla.

La observé con ojos desorbitados. No entendía qué sucedía, Tanya solía ser muy amable, pero evidentemente estaba desquiciada.

- Qué dices, Tanya? Qué sucede?

- QUÉ SUCEDE! – continuó gritándome – CÓMO HAS PODIDO, MALDITO? ES UN ANGEL Y TÚ TE HAS COMPORTADO COMO UNA BASURA!

- No entiendo nada, Tanya. De qué estás hablando? – pregunté esperando que se calmara

- Ya está bien, Tanya – Garret se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos alejándola de mí – Déjale.

- No puedo dejarle, Garret, no tenía derecho… - seguía gritando

- Tranquila, cariño, deben arreglarlo entre ellos – le dijo en voz suave antes de dirigirse a mí – Edward, creo que lo mejor sería que te marcharas…

- Qué? – lo miré sin entender – Por qué? He quedado con Bella…

- No creo que éste sea el mejor momento… - me explicó sin que yo llegase a comprender a qué se refería

- Está bien, Garret – la voz rota de Bella se dejó oír a sus espaldas – Déjale entrar – dijo cuando Garret se giró hacia ella

- No hables con él, Bella – dijo Tanya con tono furioso – Es un maldito bastardo.

- Está bien, Tanya, deja que hable con él

- Nosotros os dejaremos solos, Bella – Garret se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar.

Bella estaba de pie en el salón con el rostro desfigurado por el llanto, los ojos rojos e hinchados y la mirada triste.

- Bells, cielo, qué sucede? – dije acercándome a ella.

Bella dio un paso atrás levantando una mano para detener mi aproximación.

- Bells, pequeña…

- Qué tal tu congreso, Edward? – dijo con apatía

- Bien… - no entendía qué quería decir – ya sabes, pero…

- Pues, no, no lo sé, en realidad. Yo no sé nada de congresos, nunca he ido a uno

- Qué es lo que sucede, Bella?

- Supongo que los congresos son para gente importante – continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado – no sé, profesionales, gente rica, qué sé yo, seguro que no para gente tan simple como yo.

- A dónde quieres llegar, Bella? Puedes explicarte?

- A lo que sí puede acceder la gente como yo es a esto – dijo y me lanzó una revista que había sobre la mesa del comedor.

Cogí la revista que chocó contra mi pecho, cuando la volteé me encontré con la portada que me hizo palidecer. Había una foto de Alec y Chelsea con sus trajes de novios.

- El congreso fue antes o después de la boda, Edward? – preguntó con calma pasmosa

- No sé qué es lo que has visto aquí, Bells, pero te puedo explicar

- Habéis salido muy bien en la foto familiar. – llevó su dedo índice al mentón fingiendo meditar sobre algo – Cómo decía? Ah, sí, el joven cardiólogo Edward Cullen y su prometida Jane, la hija del multimillonario Aro Vulturi.

- No es lo que tú crees, Bells – rogué con desesperación acercándome a ella

- Aléjate de mí, Edward! – gritó cuando las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos

- No, Bells, cielo, por favor, escúchame…

- Es verdad, Edward? Es verdad que eres el prometido de esa chica?

- No es lo que tú crees, cielo, sólo escúchame

- Maldición! – gritó – Es tu prometida, sí o no?

- Sí, lo es – confesé apenado – pero no es lo que parece

- Por qué, Edward? – susurró ahogada por el llanto – Por qué? Qué pretendías?

- Te amo, Bella

- No seas hipócrita! No entiendo, hasta dónde pensabas llegar? Querías llevarme a la cama? Pues ya lo hiciste, qué más querías?

- No es lo que tú piensas, Bella

- Era divertido porque era una tonta pueblerina?

- No digas eso…

- Tal vez porque era inocente, porque era virgen…

- Bella, mi amor, escúchame, por favor… - rogué

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué seguías conmigo, ni siquiera soy buena en la cama, no tengo experiencia, qué es lo que te divertía?

- No, Bells, no es lo que piensas. Te amo, Bella, esa es la verdad

- Cómo puedes continuar diciendo eso?

- Es la verdad

- Y yo te creí? Es que soy tan tonta, yo de verdad creí que me amabas. Cómo no me di cuenta? Si es que era evidente que un hombre como tú no se fijaría en una niñata como yo, pero yo quise creer que sí. Me creí todos los cuentos de hadas – llevó sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo – Soy una idiota! – se dejó caer en el sofá sollozando

- No, Bella, no es así – me lancé sobre el sofá a su lado y la abracé – Yo he sido un idiota. He querido dejar a Jane pero no he podido hacerlo, pensaba terminar mi relación con ella cuando volviéramos de la boda de su hermano y es lo que haré.

Bella lloraba contra mi pecho. La abrazaba con fuerza intentando que se calmara.

- Bella, yo te amo, esa es la verdad, nunca te he mentido en eso. Me enamoré de ti, no sé ni cómo sucedió, pero es así, cielo. No puedo vivir sin ti.

La separé de mi abrazo y levanté su rostro para mirarla.

- Te amo, Bella. – confesé secando sus lágrimas

- Por qué, Edward? Por qué lo hiciste? Yo confiaba en ti. Confiaba en ti como nunca confié en nadie. Te entregué todo lo que tenía, por qué tuviste que burlarte de mí.

- Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento de verdad. No quise lastimarte, no quería que lo supieras de esta forma, mi amor. Yo te amo, sólo quiero estar contigo. Jane no significa nada para mí.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé estrechándola contra mí. Respondió a mi beso mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Mi beso se volvió más demandante y ella respondió con la misma pasión.

Llevé mis labios a sus mejillas cuando nos separamos. Bebí sus lágrimas dejando tiernos besos en su rostro.

Se separó de mí lentamente.

- Vete, Edward – me dijo sin mirarme

- No, cariño, solucionemos esto… - pedí con desespero

- Vete, Edward, y no vuelvas. – susurró – No quiero volver a verte

- No, Bella, no digas eso. Yo te amo y tú me amas…

- No quiero volver a verte, no vuelvas a llamarme, ni vuelvas por aquí.

- Bells, por favor… - me arrodillé angustiado frente a ella, mientras las lágrimas rodaban ahora por mi cara – Por favor, cielo, no me pidas que me vaya. Te necesito, Bells, te amo. Siempre ha sido así, cariño, siempre has sido tú.

- Vete, por favor – pidió poniéndose de pie y alejándose de mí

- Bells… pequeña…

- No quiero escuchar nada más. Vete, por favor…

Sin siquiera voltearse a verme se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí poniendo el seguro para que no fuera tras ella.

Me desplomé sobre el sofá sin poder aguantar el llanto. Estuve allí no sé cuánto tiempo. Finalmente me levanté y sin mirar atrás salí del departamento.

**

* * *

**

Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Es cortito pero intenso así que espero lo disfrutéis.

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 17**

No sé aún cómo llegué a mi departamento. Sólo me dejé caer en mi cama y allí permanecí hasta el mediodía del día siguiente cuando me llamaron del hospital para preguntar por mi ausencia.

Mi vida se había acabado. Quería creer que todo era una pesadilla pero no lo era. Bella se había enterado de mi relación con Jane y lo había hecho de la peor forma. Quería haber sido yo quién se lo confesase todo aspirando a su perdón, pero el destino me había ganado la partida, se me había adelantado y había arruinado mi vida.

No era capaz de pensar en el camino a seguir, qué iba a hacer ahora, qué paso debía dar primero.

Eran pocas mis opciones, lo primero era hablar con Jane y dar por terminada esta farsa. Y luego me dedicaría a suplicar el perdón de Bella.

Sabía que no sería fácil pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella me pidiera, esperaría por ella el tiempo que hiciese falta, le daría todo el tiempo que necesitara pero no la dejaría marchar, no podía perderla, la amaba demasiado como para aceptar vivir mi vida sin ella.

Estaba completamente decidido cuando esa tarde llamé a Jane pidiéndole que pasara por mi departamento a la tarde.

- Hola, cariño – saludó con sorna aunque me alejé de ella haciéndola entrar.

- Tenemos que hablar, Jane – anuncié con desgana

- Qué sucede ahora? – me preguntó con evidente malestar dejándose caer en el sofá

- Ya lo sabes así que ahorrémonos los rodeos. Esto se acabó, nuestra relación se acabó y nuestro compromiso ya no existe. Supongo que hacerlo ahora será lo mejor ya que tú te marchas a Europa en dos semanas; estos cuatro meses que estés fuera servirán para que nadie haga comentarios insidiosos. Si crees que te haga sentir mejor puedes decir que tú has sido quien ha roto conmigo, me es igual, pero esto se terminó.

Jane me observaba con ojos desorbitados.

- Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Edward?

- Venga ya, Jane, no me hagas repetir las explicaciones que ya conoces. No quiero seguir contigo y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea.

- Y cómo crees que se tomen Rosalie y Emmett nuestra ruptura? – dijo irónica

- Me da igual – respondí encogiéndome de hombros – Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Emmett ha tenido su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien así que si no lo ha hecho ese ya no es mi problema.

Jane estaba roja de rabia, su mirada furiosa me taladraba. Saber que ya no podía manejarme con toda la oscura situación de Emmett la descolocaba.

- Estoy segura que lo dices por decir, nunca le harías eso a tu hermano.

- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Jane. Te repito me da igual.

- Es por esa niña, verdad? Pues cómo crees que se tomará ella saber que soy tu prometida y lo he sido todo este tiempo? – espetó con una sonrisa burlona

- No hace falta que te molestes. Ya lo sabe.

- Ah, sí? No le importa que tengas una prometida? Y tampoco le importa saber que me hacías el amor cada vez que estabas conmigo?

- Me ha dejado, Jane. Bella me ha dejado, así que nada que le digas podrá significar nada peor para mí.

- Te ha dejado? No entiendo. Entonces por qué quieres dejarme tú a mí?

- No quiero más relaciones falsas e hipócritas en mi vida, Jane. Esto simplemente se acabó, eso es todo.

- Sin dudas estás confundido – dijo condescendiente – Te daré estos meses que estaré en Europa para que recapacites, verás que no estarás mejor que conmigo

- Dios, Jane, qué parte es la que no entiendes? Esto se acabó, engáñate cuanto quieras pero nada va a cambiar.

- Ya lo veremos, cariño, ya lo veremos – sonrió poniéndose de pie antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Se giró hacia mí antes de salir – Nos veremos cuando regrese, Edward, espero que hayas recapacitado para entonces, todavía tienes mucho que perder.

- Ya no - susurré - Ya he perdido todo

Cómo podía ser tan irritante una persona tan pequeña. Intenté ignorar toda mi charla con Jane. No estaba de ánimos para soportarla, sólo necesitaba poner mis ideas en orden.

Necesitaba hablar con Bella, necesitaba que me perdonara, quería explicarle todo. Sabía que no tenía excusa para lo que había estado haciendo estos seis meses, pero al menos esperaba que Bella entendiera que era un idiota; que había arruinado nuestra relación sólo por ser un idiota, un cobarde que había intentado evitarle problemas a todos y no se había parado a pensar siquiera en la única persona que realmente importaba, en ella.

Necesitaba que Bella entendiese cuánto la he amado siempre, y lo sincero que he sido siempre respecto a eso. No sería fácil, lo sabía. La había lastimado demasiado, pero la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no podía perderla.

Al día siguiente intenté hablar con ella. La llamé cientos de veces pero ni una sola vez me contestó. Probé lo mismo el día después y el siguiente. Nada. El domingo finalmente contestó.

_- Edward, déjalo ya, no vuelvas a llamarme. No volveré a contestar –_ dijo al responder

- Bella, cariño, por favor, escúchame… - rogué pero ya había colgado.

Después de eso su teléfono permaneció apagado. Le dejé mensajes en el buzón de voz y le envíe cientos de sms disculpándome y rogándole que por favor me llamara, pero nada sucedió. Dos días después había cambiado de número pero la compañía telefónica se negó a facilitármelo.

El jueves decidí ir a buscarla. No iba a perderla, estaba seguro de eso. No podía perderla. La sonrisa de Tanya se congeló en su rostro cuando me vio al abrir la puerta.

- VETE! – gritó e intentó cerrarme la puerta en las narices

Interpuse el pie entre la puerta y el marco y empujé despacio.

- Tanya, por favor, necesito verla.

Finalmente cedió y me dejó entrar.

- Bella, no está.

- No importa, la esperaré, tengo que hablar con ella.

- No vendrá – dijo con parsimonia

- Tanya, por favor… - rogué

- No te engaño, se ha ido.

La miré sorprendido sin llegar a comprender.

- Eso no es posible. Cómo que se ha ido?

- Se ha ido. Se ha vuelto a Texas.

- No es posible – susurré llevándome las manos al rostro para sofocar el llanto que me amenazaba. – Cuándo volverá?

- No lo sé. Tal vez nunca.

- Qué me estás diciendo? – fruncí el ceño interrogante – No volverá? Y la escuela? El trabajo?

- Ya te has encargado tú de que pierda todo – respondió con parsimonia sin que entendiese de qué me hablaba

- Qué quieres decir? A qué te refieres? – pregunté exasperado

- No tengo nada más que decir, Edward. Olvídate de Bella, déjala en paz, ya has hecho suficiente.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y me empujó hacia ella. Salí sin llegar a comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

Estuve varios minutos de pie en el corredor intentando asimilar las palabras de Tanya. Bella se había ido y no sabía si volvería. No era posible, no podía haberle hecho tanto daño. No podía imaginar que hubiera dejado la escuela de música por mi culpa. Ese era su sueño y yo no podía habérselo arruinado.

Me giré para marcharme, cuando salí me topé con Garret.

- Edward? Qué haces aquí?

- Se ha ido… - dije y finalmente las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos

- Lo sé.

- Por qué, Garret? Por qué se ha ido?

- Ya no le quedaba nada aquí.

- Cómo puedes decir eso? Ha luchado mucho por llegar hasta aquí. La escuela de música es su sueño. No puede dejarla sólo por haberse cruzado con un gilipollas como yo.

- No tuvo opción

- Cómo? Por qué? Por qué no tuvo opción? – pregunté exasperado

Garret me observó en silencio por un momento.

- Ven, vamos a tomar un café – propuso girándose y poniendo rumbo al Starbucks que había a dos calles de allí.

Cuando estuvimos en nuestra mesa con nuestros cafés Garret suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Supongo que no estás enterado…

- De qué? De qué debería estar enterado?

- Tu novia vino a ver a Bella al pub de Riley

- Quién? Jane? No es posible – murmuré aterrado – Cómo supo donde encontrar a Bella?

- No lo sé. Alguien que conoce a Bella se lo dijo.

Intenté pensar en todas las opciones. Me negaba a creer que Emmett hubiera hablado con Jane. No, no era posible, era demasiado retorcido. Pero luego lo supe. Gianna. Gianna sabía que Bella y yo teníamos una relación. Gianna sabía que Bella actuaba en el pub. Y Gianna conocía a Jane.

- Montó un escándalo. Amenazó a Riley con hacerle cerrar el local, según ella podía encontrar cientos de irregularidades. Dijo que su familia era muy importante. Al parecer su apellido amedrentó a Riley y éste le pidió a Bella que abandonase el pub.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jane no podía estar haciendo esto. No podía arruinar la vida de Bella de esta forma.

- Le dijo a Bella que conseguiría que la expulsaran de la Juilliard – continuó Riley – y no sé si es casualidad o no, pero unos días después Bella recibió una carta de la escuela donde le notificaban que la aprobación de su beca para el próximo curso había sido rechazada.

- No es posible. Bella no puede estar pasando por todo esto.

- No intentó rebatirles. Aceptó simplemente que no era capaz de enfrentarse contra una familia tan poderosa en Nueva York. Renunció a su trabajo en la cafetería y se marchó a Prosper.

- No puedo creerlo – hundí el rostro entre mis manos – No es posible.

- Ya te imaginarás cómo está Tanya y Bella ni hablar. Entiende que no quieran verte ni hablar contigo.

- Lo sé – gemí – pero lo arreglaré, Garret, te juro que lo solucionaré. No sé cómo pero lo solucionaré. No permitiré que Bella vea frustrado su sueño por mi estupidez.

- No sé, Edward. Tú siempre me caíste muy bien. No sé por qué has hecho lo que has hecho, pero sé que Bella no se merece nada de esto.

- Lo sé – sollocé – Lo sé, Garret. Bella es un ángel. No puedo creer haberle hecho tanto daño. Sé que no tienes por qué creerme, Garret, pero la amo. Te juro que la amo, la amo como nunca amé a nadie, como nunca siquiera pensé que era capaz de amar

* * *

**Perdón la tardanza!**

**Review = Adelanto**

**Besitos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 18**

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar y resolver. Ya no era simplemente recuperar a Bella. Ese era el más egoísta de mis propósitos. Primero tenía que recuperar para ella todo lo que le había hecho perder. Todo lo que había perdido por mi culpa.

Pensando en ello me fui a la cama y pensando en ello me levanté al día siguiente. Salí de mi departamento rumbo a la Juilliard School. Hablar con el decano me requirió más entrevistas de las que hubiese imaginado. Finalmente una semana después logré entrevistarme con él.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen. – dijo estrechando mi mano con indiferencia a través de su escritorio – Realmente me sorprendió ver que teníamos una cita usted y yo. Tengo entendido que los Cullen están muy relacionados con la medicina más no así con el arte.

- Es cierto, señor Jenks. Nos hemos volcado hacia la medicina, supongo que también como tradición familiar.

- Y a qué debo el honor de su visita?

- En realidad desearía hablar con usted sobre una alumna de vuestra escuela, Isabella Swan.

- Isabella Swan. – repitió como si intentara recordar de dónde le sonaba su nombre – Isabella Swan

- Es una alumna de primer año. Estudiaba aquí con una beca por méritos.

- Oh, sí – recordó – Ahora lo recuerdo. Tenía un gran potencial sin dudas, y venía con excelentes méritos académicos.

- Exacto – corroboré – Sin embargo tengo entendido que su beca para el próximo año ha sido denegada.

Jenks palideció mirándome con asombro.

- Es correcto. Las becas por méritos se revisan anualmente – explicó

- Y podría saber qué es lo que sucedió para que la señorita Swan perdiera su beca?

- Lo siento, señor Cullen, pero eso es información confidencial – se excusó burdamente

Ok, no obtendría nada por esta vía, pero no permitiría que Bella se quedara sin estudiar.

- Entiendo. Dígame, señor Jenks, qué haría falta para que la señorita Swan pudiera retomar sus estudios el próximo semestre?

- La joven podría estudiar en nuestra escuela sin ningún problema – asintió – Simplemente debería pagar sus estudios ya que no tiene acceso a beca alguna.

- De acuerdo, entonces. Pues quisiera proponerle algo contando con vuestra discreción.

- Desde luego cuente con ello, señor Cullen. Dígame qué tipo de propuesta es ésa.

- Tengo especial interés en que la señorita Swan continúe sus estudios en su escuela – Jenks me miró con suspicacia – Para ello yo mismo me haré cargo de la totalidad de sus gastos, usted sabe, matrícula, cursos, materiales, etc.

- No creo que eso sea un inconveniente, señor Cullen, pero no entiendo la razón por la cual no lo habla directamente con la joven.

Este hombre me estaba exasperando.

- Señor Jenks, sinceramente dudo que las razones para la denegación de la beca de la señorita Swan sean totalmente válidas. Estoy seguro que mis abogados podrían encontrar razones para desestimar esta negativa – el viejo Jenks palideció ante mis palabras – pero tampoco tengo interés en llegar a tales extremos. Estoy seguro que la señorita Swan es demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo, por lo cual espero que con vuestra discreción, usted me ayude a hacerle llegar mi oferta. En realidad no quiero que ella sospeche siquiera que yo pudiese estar detrás de esto, por lo que le agradecería le hiciese llegar a ella una nueva notificación donde se le comunique la revisión de su beca.

- Entiendo. Usted le pagaría sus estudios pero ella creerá que éstos corren a cargo de una beca de estudios.

- Exacto. Cree usted que esto sería posible? Ya sabe, para evitarnos abogados… - sonreí sarcástico

- Desde luego que sí, señor Cullen. Cuente con ello.

Había sido más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Este hombre tenía bastante que perder si se conocieran los motivos reales para negarle la beca a Bella y yo estaba cada vez más convencido de que Jane y el apellido Vulturi tenían mucho que ver con ello.

Pero ya me ocuparía de ello a su tiempo. De momento Bella podría continuar sus estudios en la Juilliard School, tal como siempre había soñado. No era justo que perdiese sus sueños por culpa de un canalla como yo, y no los perdería si yo podía evitarlo.

Una semana después recibí un sobre de la Juilliard donde se me notificaba que los documentos ya habían sido enviados al apartado de correos de Prosper que Bella tenía contratado a estos efectos.

Ya había solucionado esto. Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar dos semanas para tomar las vacaciones que había conseguido en el hospital para ir a buscar a Bella a Prosper.

Era consciente de lo difícil que sería obtener su perdón pero lo lograría, sabía que así sería y ahora que sabía que ya no viviría con Tanya, la convencería para que viviéramos juntos en mi departamento. Me costaría mucho obtener su perdón, de hecho ni siquiera creía merecérmelo, pero lucharía por él, porque no era capaz de vivir sin Bella. Ésa era la realidad.

- Hey, Edward, dónde te metes, tío? – saludó Jasper entrando a mi departamento detrás de Alice

- Hola, chicos, qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Verte, qué más? - dijo Alice con una sonrisa irónica – Porque si es por ti…

- Lo siento, he estado muy complicado últimamente

- Papá dijo que tomarás vacaciones

- Sí – respondí a mi curiosa hermanita ruborizándome

- Vas a alguna parte – preguntó Jasper burlón – Texas quizás?

- No es lo que creéis

- Ah, no? Y qué es entonces?

- No sigas por ahí, Jasper, Bella me dejó – confesé

Ambos me miraron con asombro y preocupación

- Oh, Edward, cariño, lo siento mucho. Pensamos que ahora que Jane está en Europa… Qué es lo que sucedió? – dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado en el sofá

- Qué crees? Se enteró que estaba prometido con Jane… - suspiré

- Oh, no…

- Sabías que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, Edward. Pero cómo lo supo?

- De la peor forma. Lo vio en una revista que hablaba sobre la boda de Alec.

- Oh, no. Pobre chica – se lamentó Alice – lo debe haber pasado fatal…

- Lo sé. Pero eso no es lo peor. Jane fue a verla y consiguió dejarla sin trabajo y sin su beca de música.

- Cómo…?

Les expliqué todo lo sucedido. Les conté cómo había dejado a Jane, cómo había ido a buscar a Bella para no encontrarla y enterarme de todo lo que le estaba pasando por mi culpa. Les conté de mi reunión con el director de la Juilliard School y de mis planes de ir a buscarla a Prosper y rogarle su perdón.

Me apoyaron tal como sabía que harían. Alice me dio todos los consejos que se le ocurrieron me harían falta. Me contaron que Emmett y Rosalie estaban muy bien por lo que sospeché que la amenaza de Jane no había sido llevada a cabo y me sentí tranquilo a la vez que furioso. Yo había perdido a mi mujer por culpa de mi hermano, y él finalmente no había sufrido ninguna repercusión.

Pero no podía ponerme a pensar en ello ahora. Ahora sólo debía organizar mi viaje, debía buscar a Bella y debía traerla conmigo de vuelta a Nueva York.

Tanya se negó a darme ninguna información de Bella, tal como sabía que sucedería. Así que lo único que podía hacer era arreglármelas por mi cuenta para encontrarla. Tenía el beneficio de que Prosper era un pueblito demasiado pequeño y el padre de Bella era el jefe de policía, así que seguramente todos sabrían darme las señas para llegar a su casa.

El sábado a primera hora de la mañana cogí el avión rumbo a Dallas. Cuando seis horas más tarde me encontré recogiendo mi coche de alquiler los nervios me estrujaban el estómago.

Hacía más de un mes que no sabía nada de Bella y una profunda excitación me invadía.

Con ayuda del GPS logré llegar a Prosper una hora después. Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

A la entrada del pueblo había un pequeño restaurant de carretera al costado de un gran taller mecánico. Era un buen lugar para comenzar mi búsqueda.

Me senté a la barra del bar y pedí un sándwich con patatas y una cerveza. El lugar estaba casi desierto. Solamente una pareja en una de las mesas y un chico sentado a tres asientos de distancia de mí.

- Eres forastero? – dijo amablemente la camarera

- Ajá – asentí

- Vienes por turismo o negocios?

- En realidad he venido a visitar a una amiga

- Ah, sí? – sonrió burlona la rechoncha mujer

- Sí. En realidad quiero darle una sorpresa. – atraje su curiosidad – Quizás usted pueda ayudarme, no conozco su dirección exacta.

- Oh, este es un pueblo pequeño. Todos nos conocemos – sonrió – Quién es tu amiga?

- Isabella Swan – dije y noté la forma en que el chico de la barra se giró hacia mí.

- Oh, Bella – dijo la mujer – Esa niña es un encanto

- Sí que lo es – acepté

- Y de dónde conoces a Bella? – deduje que no sería tan fácil

- De Nueva York. Bella cantaba en un lugar que yo suelo frecuentar.

- Oh, de la ciudad – dijo la mujer - Era su sueño ir a la ciudad a estudiar música, como su madre. Su madre era una gran concertista, sabías?

- Oh, sí. Bella habla mucho de ella. Y usted podría decirme cómo llegar a su casa?

- Por qué la buscas? – interrumpió el chico

- Disculpa? – pregunté asombrado

- A Bella. Por qué buscas a Bella?

- Necesito hablar con ella – respondí autómata – Disculpa, tú eres…

- Black – dijo acercándose a mí y extendiéndome la mano que estreché – Jacob Black. Soy amigo de Bella de toda la vida.

Entendí por qué su rostro me resultaba familiar. Sólo que era mucho más corpulento de lo que se veía en las fotos.

Era un chico alto, seguramente pasaba el metro noventa, sus brazos se notaban fuertes y musculosos por debajo del mono azul que llevaba puesto. Su espalda amplia gritaba que se las pasaba en el gimnasio. Se le notaba que era muy joven pero fuerte sin dudas. Llevaba el pelo largo renegrido y recogido en una coleta. Vestía un mono azul manchado de grasa. Recordé que Bella me había contado que quería ser mecánico. Sin dudas lo había logrado.

- Sí. Bella habla mucho de ti.

- Y tú eres…

- Edward Cullen – me presenté

- Ajá. Pues Bella no habla tanto de ti.

- Ya. Lo imagino. – acepté con dolor – Crees que podrías decirme cómo encontrar su casa?

- Desde luego – sonrió y me señaló la puerta

Pagué mi comida rápidamente y salí con Jacob hacia el aparcamiento del lugar. No creí que fuese tan fácil encontrar a mi chica, pero parecía que los ángeles estaban de mi lado.

Jacob se alejó de la puerta del restaurant y caminó por el aparcamiento hasta pararse cerca de la carretera. Allí se detuvo con las manos en los bolsillos. Me acerqué a él imaginando que me señalaría el camino que debía coger.

Rápidamente se giró hacia mí y estampó su duro y enorme puño en mi nariz haciéndome desestabilizar y caer.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo aunque sé que me tardé un poquitín.**

**Espero poder publicar pronto.**

**Besitos y gracias a todos por esperarme!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 19**

Me encontré tumbado en el suelo del aparcamiento sintiendo un hilo de sangre manar de mi nariz. Jacob se cernía sobre mí amenazador.

- Venga, levántate, malnacido! – espetó con furia

- Hey, tranquilo, tío – dije poniéndome de pie tan alejado de él como pude – No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo.

- Desde luego que no! Mírate! Si sólo eres un marica de la gran ciudad. No tienes lo que hay que tener para pelear como un hombre. Lo tuyo es aprovecharte de chicas inocentes, no?

- Te equivocas, Jacob, nunca fue mi intención aprovecharme de Bella.

- No? Y por eso te metiste en su cama fingiendo ser su novio? Fingiendo amarla mientras tu pija novia rica te esperaba en su casa?

Se acercó a mí y me cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta empujándome sobre mi coche alquilado.

- Creías acaso que nadie saldría a defenderla? Creías que podías hacer con ella lo que quisieras porque eres un señorito de la alta sociedad? Pues te equivocas

Pensé que volvería a golpearme, pero en ese momento dos chicos que salían del taller se acercaron a nosotros.

- Hey, Jacob, qué pasa aquí? – preguntó el más joven

- Márchate, Seth, no querrás ver cómo le rompo la cara a este hijo de perra

- Pues creo que ya has comenzado – se burló el otro mirando mi nariz sangrante – Y éste quién es?

- Este es el maldito que se burló de Bells

- Tranquilízate, Jacob – pedí – podemos hablar, por favor

- Déjalo, Jake, no vale la pena

- Voy a matarte, maldito – dijo soltándome

- Calma – volvió a pedir su amigo – Y tú qué buscas aquí? – preguntó dirigiéndose a mí

- He venido a buscar a Bella. Necesito verla, hablar con ella.

- No le has hecho suficiente daño? – me espetó Jacob

- Mira, tío, no sé que le has hecho a Bella, pero sólo sé que ya no es la misma de antes, y por lo que entiendo tú eres el causante.

- Ha habido un malentendido y quiero arreglarlo

- Malentendido! Malentendido! Eres un cabrón. Te aprovechaste de ella haciéndole creer que estabas enamorado de ella y mientras tanto organizabas la boda con tu novia rica. Este tío es un bastardo, Sam, y creo que se merece un escarmiento por meterse con nuestras chicas.

- Eso hiciste? – Seth se giró hacia mí con gesto sorprendido

- No es así – discutí

- No lo es? – preguntó el tercero

- Fue un malentendido. Estoy enamorado de Bella y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que me perdone.

- Sí, claro, cómo no! No consigues suficientes mujeres para meter en tu cama?

- No me interesa meter a nadie en mi cama. Amo a Bella y quiero rogarle otra oportunidad.

- Pues sí que lo tienes difícil. – dijo burlón el que se llamaba Sam – Bella ya no está en Prosper.

- Cómo? – lo miré con asombro – Qué quieres decir con que no está en Prosper? Dónde está?

- Debiste cerciorarte antes de hacer un viaje tan largo – rió Seth – Aunque seguramente habrás venido en tu propio Jet privado.

- Dónde está? A dónde ha ido?

- Se ha ido de vacaciones, pero como te imaginarás nosotros no te diremos donde.

- No es verdad – discutí – Estáis mintiendo, lo estáis inventando.

- Cómo quieras – se giraron los tres poniendo rumbo al restaurant.

Me quedé recostado en el coche completamente desolado.

- Un momento – dijo Jacob girándose y volviendo hacia mí – Olvídate de ella, ya has hecho todo lo posible por destruirla. Déjala en paz o te arrepentirás – me amenazó antes de golpearme nuevamente.

Un puñetazo al rostro y otro al estómago que me hizo doblarme sobre mí y precipitarme al suelo.

Me quedé sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el coche mientras ellos volvían a entrar al restaurant.

Estuve varios minutos allí, pensando qué podía hacer ahora. Si era verdad que Bella no estaba en Prosper, no sabía dónde tendría que ir a buscarla. Lo que era peor, aún debía averiguar dónde estaba y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Finalmente me decidí. Estaba demasiado cerca como para dejarla ir nuevamente. Sin detenerme a pensarlo demasiado para evitar arrepentirme, me dirigí a la estación de policía.

Respiré hondo varias veces antes de bajar del coche. Ya dentro de la oficina me dirigí al primer escritorio.

- Buenas tardes, - la mujer rubia levantó la mirada hacia mí – Estoy buscando al Jefe Charlie Swan.

- Su nombre, por favor – preguntó solícita

- Edward Cullen

- Aquí hay un señor Edward Cullen que busca al Jefe Swan – dijo al teléfono – De acuerdo – sin colgar se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí – Por qué tema es?

- Es personal. Soy amigo de su hija, Isabella.

Se volvió al teléfono y colgó luego de comunicarse con quien estuviese al otro lado.

- El jefe no se encuentra hoy.

- Sabría decirme a qué hora podría encontrarlo?

- Lo siento pero ha dejado la ciudad. Está de vacaciones.

- Y usted no sabría decirme su destino? O cuándo volverá? – compuse mi mejor sonrisa mientras maldecía por mi mala suerte

- Lo lamento pero no estoy autorizada a dar esa información.

- Ya. Lo entiendo

Salí de la oficina desolado. Seguramente Bella se había ido realmente de vacaciones con su padre. Y ahora qué más podía hacer. Podría esperar a que regresaran, pero siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Tampoco podía ir por el departamento de policía cada día preguntando si habían regresado. Además, quién me aseguraba que Bella regresaría a Prosper. Tal vez decidiera quedarse donde fuera que estuvieran.

Me metí en el coche completamente frustrado y llamé a Alice. Necesitaba sugerencias.

_- Oh, Edward. No puedo creerlo. Qué piensas hacer?_

- No tengo idea, Alice. No puedo creer que yo esté en Prosper y no pueda dar con Bella.

_- Y si intentaras nuevamente con esos amigos suyos?_

- Ya. Volver para que acaben de partirme la cara.

_- No sé, Edward. No veo muchas más opciones. Por más que todo el pueblo conozca a Bella y a su padre, no creo que sean tan confiados de darle información a cualquier forastero._

- Pero si no me dicen nada quienes no saben quién soy, crees que me lo dirán aquellos que saben a ciencia cierta cuánto daño le he causado?

_- No, tal vez no, pero es lo único que se me ocurre._

- Ya. Deberé intentarlo.

_- Tu otra opción es volver a casa y esperar. Sabes que ella volverá a la escuela cuando acabe el verano._

- No sé si podré esperar tanto, faltan tres meses para que comience el curso.

_- Lo sé, cariño, pero tal vez lo mejor que puedas hacer es darle tiempo._

- Tal vez tengas razón. De todos modos haré un último intento.

Volví al taller donde sabía que encontraría a Jacob. Tuve que armarme de valor para entrar, pero Bella se lo merecía.

- Otra vez tú por aquí – dijo Jacob desde las sombras reclinado sobre el motor de un coche

- Debo hablar contigo, Jacob

- Pues yo no tengo nada que decirte, ahora que si quieres conocer mi puño más de cerca… - se burló

- No me interesa pelear, Jacob. Necesito que me digas cómo encontrar a Bella

- Realmente crees que lo haría?

- Te lo pido por favor. Necesito hablar con ella – me empecé a desesperar

- Y qué te hace pensar que yo quisiera hacerte un favor?

- Tengo que pedirle perdón. La necesito. Y tú sabes bien que ella me necesita a mí.

- Tú crees? Pues déjame decirte que Bella era mucho más feliz cuando no te conocía, así que dudo que te necesite.

- Sabes que me ama. Y yo a ella. Eso es lo que te molesta, Jacob? Que me ame a mí? – le desafié

Jacob se acercó a mí limpiándose las manos en un trapo que llevaba.

- Qué es lo que quieres, gilipollas? Que te desfigure tu cara bonita de niño rico?

- Sólo quiero que me digas dónde encontrarla.

- Por mí puedes irte por donde has venido, porque no haré nada que la pueda perjudicar.

- No entiendes que no quiero perjudicarla! – grité exasperado

- Hey, tío – dijo Seth que salió de debajo de un coche donde no le había visto – Será mejor que te largues. Por tu propio bien.

- No me iré sin saber dónde está Bella.

- Tú te metiste en este lío solo, solo habrás de salir de él, si es que puedes.

Salí del taller sin rumbo fijo. Ya no lograría nada allí. Decidí volver a Nueva York tal como Alice me aconsejara. Aunque no creía que fuera capaz de simplemente sentarme a esperar. Lo intentaría con Tanya. Ellas eran amigas y sin dudas Tanya debía tener forma de comunicarse con Bella. Rogaría, me arrastraría frente a ella si hiciese falta, lo intentaría con Garret, pero como fuera averiguaría el paradero de Bella o aunque no más fuese su número de teléfono y la perseguiría hasta lograr que me escuchara y me diera una nueva oportunidad.

Lo necesitaba. La necesitaba a ella. Ya no podría soportar más esta separación. La amaba y volvería a tenerla. No cabían dudas de ello.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Review = Adelanto, ya sabéis!**

**Besitos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 20**

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido un desastre. Todos mis intentos por comunicarme con Bella estaban resultando inútiles.

Dos días después de haber vuelto de Prosper, me había presentado en el departamento de Tanya. Garret había abierto la puerta.

- Edward – saludó con tono cansino – Tú por aquí…

- Necesito tu ayuda, Garret. Tengo que comunicarme con Bella.

- Lo lamento, tío, no tengo ni su dirección ni su teléfono.

- Pero estoy seguro que Tanya sí puede comunicarse con ella.

- Sí, pero deberás hablar tú con Tanya, yo no le pediré los datos de Bella para dártelos a ti. Aprecio mucho mi relación con mi chica – sonrió

- Ya – susurré – y crees que Tanya me ayude?

- Sinceramente, lo dudo, pero supongo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Pero, Edward, no crees que lo mejor sería que la olvidaras?

Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados, no podía pedirme eso, simplemente no podía.

- No voy a perderla, Garret

- Ya la has perdido, tío. Y lamentablemente, ella ha perdido mucho más que tú.

- No quiero que ella lo sepa, pero ya he arreglado lo de su beca – Garret me miró expectante

- Sí? Qué has hecho?

- No mucho, simplemente he conseguido que pueda seguir estudiando pero sin que sepa que fui yo quien lo hizo.

- Has conseguido que le devuelvan la beca o pagarás tú por sus estudios?

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que podrá retomar sus estudios

Garret me miró con suspicacia. En ese momento entró Tanya. Me observó perpleja.

- Edward? Qué haces tú aquí?

- Tengo que hablar contigo

- Qué diablos quieres ahora? – me espetó con claro malestar

- Necesito comunicarme con Bella y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme.

- Pues, a buen puerto vas por agua – dijo burlona – No pienso ayudarte

- Diablos, Tanya! – bufé y ambos me miraron con rabia – Es que tú nunca cometiste un error? Acaso nunca has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientas?

- Cientos de veces. Cientos de veces me he arrepentido de cosas que he hecho, pero siempre he cargado con las consecuencias. Decir que cometiste un error es un chiste. Estuviste cometiendo un error tras otro durante más de seis meses y todos para enamorar a Bella y tenerla en tu cama. Uno llega a pensar que fue premeditado.

- No tienes idea lo que estoy sufriendo

- No. Pero tengo una gran idea sobre lo que Bella ha sufrido.

- Por favor, Tanya, deja que sea ella quien me diga que no quiere volver a verme.

- Es que acaso no te lo dijo la última vez que la viste? – dijo irónica

- Necesito implorarle perdón - rogué

- De acuerdo - accedió – déjame tu número de teléfono y cuando hable con ella se lo daré para que te llame.

- Bella tiene mi número – rebatí cayendo en su juego como un idiota

- Lo tiene? – sonrió sarcástica – Entonces tal vez no te haya llamado porque no le apetece hablar contigo.

- Vamos, Tanya, he ido a buscarla a Prosper, me he llevado una paliza de parte de su amigo Jacob, necesito verla - supliqué

- Y crees que un viajecito a Texas y un puñetazo puede compararse con todo lo que Bella te entregó? Todo lo que perdió por tu causa? Eres un cínico. Vete de mi casa, por favor.

- Tanya, por favor…

- Vete, Edward, no tengo nada más que decir – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta que sostuvo abierta hasta que salí de allí.

Esto era un desastre, ahora realmente no me quedaba nada por hacer. Sólo agradecía que Bella tuviera una amiga como Tanya que la defendiese por sobre todo, aunque ello significara que yo no la podía contactar.

Finalmente habían pasado tres meses desde que Bella me había dejado y ya no sabía dónde buscarla.

Tanya se había negado a decirme nada, tantas veces como se lo había pedido. Su última respuesta había sido que Bella no quería saber nada de mí y así de claro se lo había dejado cuando le había dicho que yo la estaba buscando.

Había probado con el departamento de policía de Prosper. Había llamado pidiendo hablar con Charlie pero éste se había negado a atenderme.

Estaba realmente desesperado, la única solución que veía era esperar que comenzara el curso. Cuando Bella volviera a clases, entonces podría buscarla. Sabía que no volvería a vivir con Tanya, ya que ésta estaba viviendo ahora con Garret, pero no había forma de que no volviera a clases; y allí iría a buscarla, me pararía en la puerta de la Juilliard cuanto hiciera falta pero no había forma de que me fuera sin verla. Aunque para ello aún faltaba más de un mes.

La buscaría y la encontraría, le pediría perdón de tantas formas como fuese necesario, pero necesitaba a esa niña en mi vida. Porque era mía, era mi mujer, mi vida, y yo no podía vivir si no estaba con ella.

- No puedes seguir así, Edward. Esto no es sano. Alice está muy preocupada por ti, y sé que Esme también lo está. – dijo Jasper con preocupación sentándose frente a mí en mi consultorio.

- Lo sé, Jasper. Crees que me gusta sentirme como me siento? Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. O al menos no sé cómo hacerlo?

- No crees que pueda estar en Prosper?

- No lo sé. Tú qué crees?

- Creo que debes encontrar a esa chica de una vez por todas, o todos nosotros moriremos ahogados con tu propia angustia.

Forcé una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, Jazz, intentaré no agobiaros.

- No nos agobias, Edward, pero todos estamos preocupados por ti. Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

- No lo sé. De momento espero encontrarla cuando comiencen las clases, pero temo no poder dar con ella. – suspiré – Y por otra parte, pienso, me perdonará cuando la encuentra?

- No lo sé, tío, sin dudas creo que no lo tienes nada fácil. Pero si te sigue amando tanto como cuando os vi, no dudo que pasaréis toda la vida juntos.

- Ojalá, Jasper, no hay nada que desee más. – dije levantándome y cogiendo la chaqueta que colgaba del guardarropa.

- Venga, vayamos por unas cervezas – dijo Jasper acercándose a la puerta para marcharnos.

Estábamos saliendo cuando Emmett apareció frente a nosotros con rostro ansioso.

- Edward, pensé que ya te habías marchado – suspiró respirando pesadamente para calmar su agitación

- En eso estábamos, Emmett. Qué sucede?

- La encontré – suspiró

Jasper y yo lo miramos con desconcierto

- A quién? – pregunté con vacilación

- A Bella – sentenció dejándome sumido en la confusión mientras sus palabras se repetían en mi mente


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 21**

- La encontré – suspiró

Jasper y yo lo miramos con desconcierto

- A quién? – pregunté con vacilación

- A Bella – sentenció dejándome sumido en la confusión mientras sus palabras se repetían en mi mente…

No podía entender en principio cómo era que Emmett había dado con Bella. Él sabía que yo no la había vuelto a ver ni sabía dónde encontrarla, pero nunca dio muestras de estar colaborando conmigo en su búsqueda. Seguramente era una casualidad, la tenía que haber visto por casualidad, pero si la hubiese encontrado trabajando en alguna cafetería o algo similar, entonces sería sencillo dar con ella. Sin dudas, éste era mi día de suerte. Incluso sin buscarlo, Emmett estaba dándome una gran ayuda para solucionar algo que él mismo había ayudado a destruir varios meses atrás.

- Cómo que la has encontrado? – pregunté incrédulo y ansioso – Dónde? Dónde la has visto, Emmett?

- No lo creerás

- Venga, Emmett

- La acabo de ver. La estaban llevando a una habitación de ginecología

- Qué? – no entendía a qué se refería. Cómo que estaba en ginecología? – Quieres decir que está en el hospital?

- Sí – confirmó – Salía del post operatorio de ginecología, está en una de las salas de Kachiri.

Kachiri era una de las ginecólogas del hospital, una mujer muy simpática y de las mejores que trabajaban aquí.

- No entiendo nada – dije saliendo disparado de mi consultorio para ir a las habitaciones de la segunda planta donde se encontraba el área ginecológica.

Cuando llegué pregunté por Kachiri y me comentaron que estaba viendo a una paciente. Me dirigí a la habitación que me habían señalado.

Allí estaba ella. No pude evitar que mi corazón se estrujara y las lágrimas humedecieran mis ojos.

Esperé fuera viendo a través del ventanal de la habitación. Bella estaba tumbada en la cama con la mirada triste. Kachiri a su lado hablaba con ella.

Cuando unos minutos más tarde Kachiri salió, me acerqué a ella mientras escribía unas notas sobre el mostrador de las enfermeras.

- Kachiri, hola – saludé

- Edward, hola – sonrió mirándome con ligera sorpresa – Qué haces tú por aquí? Piensas dejar la cardiología para hacerme la competencia en mi área.

- Desde luego que no – sonreí

- Mejor así, sospecho que mis pacientes preferirían un chico guapo como tú – se burló

- No te preocupes. En realidad quería preguntarte por una paciente tuya, Isabella Swan.

Me miró con sorpresa volteándose para observar a Bella dentro de su habitación.

- Oh, Isabella, - la observó con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza – Está bastante afectada. La conoces?

- Sí – contesté en un susurro – Qué tiene? Qué es lo que le pasa?

- Ha llegado hoy a urgencias. He tenido que practicarle un legrado.

La miré con sorpresa y un dolor punzante que atenazaba mi corazón.

- Un… legrado?

- Sí, ayer tuvo una caída y hoy se despertó con pérdidas.

Me giré de espaldas a la habitación. Apoyé los codos en el mostrador y hundí el rostro en mis manos.

- No puede ser – me quejé – Estaba embarazada – afirmé con dolor – Cuánto tiempo tenía?

- No llegaba a los cuatro meses. – Kachiri continuó hablando ante mi silencio – Hace cuestión de un mes vino a una revisión porque no se encontraba del todo bien y descubrió que estaba embarazada. Al principio se lo tomó con bastante preocupación pero luego demostró que estaba muy feliz e ilusionada.

- Estaba felliz… - murmuré hundiéndome en la desdicha

- Sí. Pero me apena, es una jovencita muy dulce y en las pocas veces que la he visto, el padre nunca ha aparecido. Supongo que está sola en esto.

- Ya no – sentencié

Kachiri me miró sorprendida.

- Cómo la conoces? – inquirió

Tardé en responder. Hice una larga inspiración.

- El bebé era mío – susurré haciendo que Kachiri se volteara hacia mí con clara sorpresa

- Cómo dices?

- El bebé era mío. – repetí – Nunca le acompañé porque nunca lo supe. Bella desapareció de mi vida hace varios meses. La he buscado por todas partes – gemí – y ahora, cuando por fin la encuentro, es para saber que acabo de perder al hijo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando.

- Oh, Edward, lo lamento. No lo sabía.

- Está bien.

- Es que a diario me llegan chicas que se han quedado embarazadas, por haber sido embaucadas por tipos sin escrúpulos, pensé que Isabella era una de ellas.

- No te preocupes, Kachiri. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Es sólo que… no sé… Bella es muy importante para mí…

- Lo entiendo. Tal vez podrías pasar a verla. Creo que está demasiado sola.

Estuve unos minutos observándola a la distancia, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente me decidí y me dirigí a la habitación.

Bella tenía la mirada perdida y triste. La dirigió hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el ruido del picaporte que anunció mi entrada.

Me miró sin reflejar sentimiento alguno, pero las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas silenciosas.

Me senté en el sillón al lado de su cama

- Bells… - susurré y estiré mi mano cogiendo la suya.

Sus lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Me levanté de mi lugar para sentarme en la cama junto a ella

- Por qué? – gimió entre lágrimas y la abracé fuertemente contra mí

- Tranquila, mi amor…

- Por qué, Edward? Por qué? Yo le quería… quería tenerlo… era todo lo que tenía… era mi bebé… - sollozó rompiéndome el corazón

- Lo sé, mi amor…

- No le cuidé bien. No supe cuidarle. Es mi culpa

- Shhh, claro que no, cielo, no es tu culpa, no pienses eso – quise tranquilizarla mientras las lágrimas me invadían a mí también

- Sí, lo es. Yo le amaba tanto, quería tenerlo…

- Lo sé, cielo, lo sé. Pero no es tu culpa, esas cosas pasan, mi amor, no es culpa de nadie.

- Era muy pequeñito y no pudo mantenerse fuerte…

- Ahora será un angelito, pequeña. Cuidará de ti y de los hermanitos que tengas para él

- Pero yo le quería a él… - se quejó lastimera

- Lo sé, cielo

- Le quería – repitió entre su llanto – era todo lo que me quedaba de ti

La apreté más fuerte entre mis brazos

- No digas eso, mi amor. Yo estoy aquí. No volveré a perderte, cielo, nunca más nos separaremos, mi amor. – Bella sollozaba con más fuerza – Te prometo que tendremos otro bebé.

- Yo quería a este bebé

- Lo sé, cielo. Pero ahora quiero que te calmes, no te hace bien ponerte así, pequeña – le dije mientras me separaba de ella y enjugaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

Aún llorosa se recostó en las almohadas. Bajó la vista alejándola de mí.

- Por qué has venido a verme?

- Supe que estabas aquí. No podía dejar de verte. Te he buscado durante todo este tiempo, Bells. Te he buscado en todas partes.

- Lo sé – murmuró sin mirarme

- Por qué desapareciste, cielo? Yo necesitaba disculparme contigo, pedirte perdón, rogarte perdón. Te amo, Bells. Siempre te he amado.

- Me engañaste, Edward

- Lo sé, cariño, y lo siento. Te prometo que nunca me he arrepentido tanto de nada, pero no supe arreglarlo, pero siempre te he amado a ti, Bells, créeme, por favor.

- Lo siento, Edward, pero no confío en ti, ya no.

- Si sólo me dieras una oportunidad, Bells. Te prometo que no te defraudaré, sólo necesito una oportunidad.

- Lo siento, Edward. Sería mejor que te marcharas.

- No voy a moverme de aquí, cielo. Nunca más.

- Te molesta que no te dijera del bebé? – preguntó en un susurro

- Me ha dolido saberlo de esta forma – dije acariciando su mejilla – pero entiendo que no lo hicieras.

- Lo entiendes?

- Desde luego que sí. Me he portado como un canalla contigo, Bells. Lo sé. Sé que deberías odiarme, aunque yo haré todo para que me perdones.

En ese momento entró Kachiri a la habitación.

- Hola, Isabella. Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – murmuró mi niña

- Te traerán algo liviano para que cenes

- No tengo hambre – dijo en un susurro

- Debes comer algo, cariño – acoté acariciando su rostro

- No podré dejarte marchar a casa si no comes algo – confirmó Kachiri

- Cuándo podré irme a casa?

- Si comes algo y pasas una buena noche, mañana por la mañana podrás marcharte

- De acuerdo – asintió y Kachiri se marchó.

Me quedé con Bella, la acompañé cuando cenó y estuve con ella hasta que se durmió.

Después de tantos meses, al fin la había encontrado. No era la mejor forma; sin dudas no hubiese querido que tuviera que pasar por una experiencia tan triste. Sin lugar a dudas nunca hubiese querido que tuviéramos que perder a nuestro bebé, para poder reencontrarnos. Pero ahora que al fin la había encontrado, no volvería a perderla. Daría mi vida entera para hacerla feliz y de alguna forma poder compensar todos estos meses de sufrimiento que ambos habíamos vivido.

La amaba, y se lo demostraría cada día de mi vida.

* * *

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo! A disfrutarlo!**

**Review=Adelanto**

**Besitos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 22**

Aún era temprano cuando Bella despertó. Yo estaba sentado a su lado velando su sueño. No me había movido de allí en toda la noche, salvo para darme una ducha y cambiarme con la ropa que tenía en mi taquilla.

En su cara se reflejó la sorpresa cuando me vio, pero como si de pronto recordase que yo estaba con ella, su rostro se calmó.

- Buenos días, pequeña – saludé cogiendo su mano – Cómo has amanecido?

- Bien – contestó bajando la mirada al tiempo que retiraba su mano de entre las mías

- Quieres que te pida ya el desayuno?

- No – susurró negando con la cabeza – Por qué te has quedado?

- Éste es el único lugar donde yo debo estar, cielo. No volveré a moverme de tu lado.

- No quiero que estés aquí – dijo con seguridad asestándome un golpe demasiado duro de digerir.

- No digas eso, Bells – rogué sentándome a su lado y volviendo a tomar su mano entre las mías

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Edward.

- Cómo puedes decir eso, pequeña? Yo te amo y tú a mí. Dónde debería estar si no es aquí, contigo? Dónde más? Acabas de pasar por una experiencia muy dura de la cual soy cincuenta por ciento responsable.

- No, no lo eres - discutió

- Estabas esperando a mi bebé, Bella.

- Lo he perdido – murmuró cuando dos solitarias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

- Por mi culpa. Porque yo no estaba allí para cuidarte. – dije secando sus lágrimas

- Tú no lo sabías. Tú y yo hemos terminado, Edward, ya no estamos juntos.

- Yo quiero volver a estar contigo, Bella. Te necesito, Bells, y tú me necesitas a mí - aseguré

- Yo no te necesito – discutió – Ya he aprendido a estar sin ti.

- Dame una oportunidad, Bells – rogué cuando mis ojos finalmente se desbordaron.

- Lo siento, Edward. Nunca podré olvidarme lo que me hiciste. Me engañaste. De una forma muy cruel.

- Lo sé, Bella, lo sé y lo siento muchísimo. Algún día quisiera poder explicártelo, sé que no hay más excusa que el hecho de que soy un idiota, pero te juro que lo lamento. Nunca quise hacerte daño, pequeña. Te amo por sobre todas las cosas. Siempre te he amado, Bella.

- Cómo esperas que te crea, Edward? Estuviste conmigo durante más de medio año, y mientras tanto tenías una prometida con la cual planeabas casarte.

- Lo sé, cielo, lo sé – bajé la mirada avergonzado – Quise solucionarlo, te prometo que sí, lo intenté pero se me fue de las manos.

En ese momento Kachiri entró e hice silencio. Ya tendría tiempo de explicarle a Bella toda la verdad.

- Buenos días. – saludó – Isabella, qué tal te encuentras hoy?

- Bien. Puedo irme ya a casa?

- Sí, aunque primero debes desayunar. Pediré que te traigan tu desayuno y luego ya te dejaré marchar.

- Gracias – murmuró aliviada

- Te fijaré una cita para dentro de un mes. Es simple rutina, para confirmar que todo está bien.

- De acuerdo - aceptó

- Hasta entonces debes evitar mantener relaciones sexuales. Luego, en sólo unos pocos meses podrás volver a embarazarte.

Bella se ruborizó completamente. Cuánto amaba su inocencia.

- Y un par de días de reposo te harían bien. Quieres que llame a alguien para que venga a recogerte o puedo pedirte un taxi.

- Un taxi… - contestó antes que yo la cortara.

- Yo la llevaré – la interrumpí

Bella me miró confusa mientras Kachiri sonreía.

- No hace falta, puedo coger un taxi

- Permíteme llevarte - rogué

Antes de que pudiera discutir, Kachiri se le adelantó

- Déjale llevarte. Es bueno que los hombres hagan algunos esfuerzos por nosotras, de vez en cuando.

Una hora más tarde salíamos del hospital. Apoyé mi mano en su espalda guiándola hacia el aparcamiento de empleados.

- De verdad prefiero pedir un taxi

- Yo de verdad prefiero llevarte – discutí con suavidad – Estaría más tranquilo

- No hace falta

- Por favor – rogué y finalmente accedió

- Dónde vives ahora? – pregunté cuando estuvimos sentados en el Volvo.

- Brooklyn

El viaje me resultó excesivamente corto aunque Bella no habló más que para darme las indicaciones para llegar a su casa.

- Cómo es que te has venido a vivir a Brooklyn?

- Cuando me marché de Newark no pensaba volver. Garret se fue a vivir con Tanya y no me parecía oportuno vivir con ellos en un departamento tan pequeño. Vi un anuncio de unos chicos que tenían una habitación libre en Brooklyn y decidí alquilarla.

- Con cuánta gente vives?

- Sólo Angela y su novio Ben.

- Te gusta vivir allí?

- Sí. Son muy amables.

- Por qué nadie te acompañó al hospital?

- Angela y Ben están de vacaciones. Volverán hoy.

- Me gustaría que vinieses a vivir conmigo a mi departamento – ofrecí cuando me detuve frente al jardín de la casa en la que Bella vivía.

- Eso no es posible – dijo a la vez que salía presurosa del coche para dirigirse a la puerta de casa.

- Espera, Bella – grité saliendo del coche a mi vez y corriendo tras ella.

La alcancé cuando intentaba encajar la llave en la cerradura con manos temblorosas.

- Ya me has traído – anunció con la mirada llorosa – Puedes irte.

- Hablemos, Bells. Por favor, déjame explicarte

- Ya no queda nada por explicar, Edward. Vete, por favor.

Abrió la puerta y entró pero la sostuve con fuerza cuando quiso cerrarla impidiéndome el paso.

- Por favor, Bells, sólo escúchame… - rogué

Soltó la puerta, dejándome pasar. Caminé detrás de ella y entramos en la cocina. Luego de dejar su bolso sobre el desayunador encendió la tetera.

- Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció con frialdad

- Lo que tú tomes

Preparó dos tazas de té y las dejó sobre la mesa sentándose frente a ella.

- Te escucho – me dijo con frialdad haciéndome estremecer

Me senté frente a ella inspirando profundamente.

- Lo siento, Bella. Siento mucho todo el daño que te he hecho. Te prometo que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. – Bella me escuchaba silenciosa – Me enamoré de ti desde el día que te vi cantando en el pub. Cuando te besé por primera vez ya no había nada que hubiese podido alejarme de ti. Te amo desde ese mismo momento.

Hice silencio esperando que ella me replicara pero ni siquiera levantó la vista de su taza. Continuó removiendo la cuchara como si yo no hubiese hablado.

- Nunca había estado enamorado – continué – De hecho ni siquiera creía que existiese realmente el amor. Mis padres nunca se demostraron amarse, simplemente su matrimonio se ha basado siempre en la comodidad. Yo creía que eso bastaba para un matrimonio. Cuando comencé a salir con Jane, fue por pura costumbre. Nuestras familias son amigas desde hace años. Su padre es socio del mío en la clínica de éste. Nos conocíamos desde siempre. Simplemente parecía natural que ella y yo saliésemos juntos, nunca me lo cuestioné, nunca tuve razón para hacerlo hasta que te conocí.

Bella levantó la vista mirándome con ojos llorosos aún sin hablar.

- Cuando tú y yo comenzamos nuestra relación, intenté dejarlo con Jane. Te juro que lo intenté, pero ella me amenazó – Bella frunció el ceño interrogante – Dijo que si la dejaba le contaría a la prometida de mi hermano todas las infidelidades de éste. Mi hermano me pidió tiempo. Me rogó que no la dejara para que su novia no se enterase de nada. Él me aseguró que sólo sería un par de meses, hasta que él arreglara su historia con su novia.

Bajé la mirada avergonzado escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos.

- Fui un estúpido y le creí. No quería que él perdiera a su novia y acepté darle unos pocos meses. Estaba seguro que acabaría dejando a Jane para poder estar contigo. Cuando fui a la boda de su hermano en California, me enteré que Emmett me había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo. Seguía siendo infiel a Rosalie. En ese momento decidí que no esperaría más por él, decidí dejar a Jane al volver a casa, pero entonces salió esa revista, y tú supiste que estaba prometido y todo se terminó.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con la triste mirada de Bella. Tímidas lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos.

- Lo siento, cariño. Te juro que lo siento. Haría cualquier cosa para evitarte este dolor.

- Toda nuestra relación era una mentira – susurró – Todo en lo que yo creía era una mentira

- No, mi amor – aseguré cogiendo sus manos y apretándolas con fuerza – Claro que no. Nunca te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba. Te amé siempre, Bella, y te amo ahora. Siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí. Quería y quiero vivir mi vida entera contigo.

- Lo siento, Edward. Me has hecho mucho daño. Yo confiaba en ti; confiaba en ti como nunca confié en nadie – sollozó – Me entregué a ti por completo y tú te burlaste de mí.

- No, cariño, no es así – me puse de rodillas frente a ella sin soltar sus manos – Nunca quise burlarme de ti. Quería estar contigo. Te amo, Bella, siempre ha sido así.

En ese momento una chica morena entró en la cocina, tras ella venía un chico que se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

- Bella! – dijo ella dejando en el suelo la maleta que traía.

Bella se levantó y se lanzó en sus brazos rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

- Oh, Bella, cariño – decía la morena acariciando la espalda de mi niña – Lo siento mucho, Bella. Lo lamento tanto. Lamento tanto no haber podido estar aquí, cariño.

- No, Angela, no te preocupes, de todos modos no había nada que hubieras podido hacer.

- Qué sucedió, cariño? – le preguntó separándose de ella

- Había llovido mucho y resbalé en los escalones de la entrada al salir. Realmente no fue un gran golpe, no pensé que pudiera pasar nada. Pero ayer a la mañana, al levantarme tenía una hemorragia importante y fui al hospital – sollozó Bella cubriéndose el rostro.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros la atraje hacia mí.

- Era tan pequeñito – dijo hipando – no pudo sostenerse…

- Tranquila, cariño – susurré en su oído abrazándola.

Angela nos observaba con curiosidad. Cuando Bella estuvo más tranquila se separó un poco de mí y vio la confusión en el rostro de su amiga.

- Oh, Angela, disculpa. Él es Edward. Edward, ella es Angela y su novio Ben.

- Encantado – dije extendiendo mi mano que Angela estrechó confusa.

- Edward y yo nos encontramos en el hospital – explicó Bella – Se ofreció a traerme a casa.

Angela asintió comprendiendo.

- Qué te ha dicho el médico? – preguntó Angela

- Debo volver en un mes para un control – dijo ruborizándose.

Imaginé claramente a qué se debía su rubor. Seguramente recordaba las palabras de Kachiri.

- Kachiri también dijo que deberías descansar – le recordé acariciando las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos

- Lo sé – asintió

- Por qué no descansas un rato? – sugerí y Angela me apoyó haciendo que Bella aceptara.

La acompañé a su habitación en la planta superior de la casa.

- No hace falta que me acompañes – me dijo – Seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer. Deberías marcharte.

- Me iré cuando me asegure que estás tranquila descansando

Entramos a su habitación y Bella se metió en el baño para salir unos minutos después vestida con su pijama. Yo la esperaba de pie mirando las fotos que había colgadas en su cartelera de corcho. Eran las mismas que tenía en el departamento de Tanya, salvo que no estaban las que ella y yo teníamos juntos. Pero sí estaban sus fotos con Jacob.

- Jacob tiene un duro gancho – comenté cuando salió del baño

Siguió mi mirada y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Es un chico muy fuerte – dijo metiéndose en la cama.

- Y sin dudas es tu gran defensor – agregué acercándome a la cama y sentándome en ella

- Es el hermano que nunca he tenido

- Dudo que él sienta un amor fraternal por ti – discutí haciendo que me mirara recelosa

- No es algo que vaya a discutir contigo – dijo bajando la mirada

- Desde luego que no

Bella se acomodó entre las mantas y recostó la cabeza en las almohadas.

- Te dejaré descansar – me acerqué a ella depositando un beso en su frente a la vez que me embriagaba con su olor a fresias que tanto había echado de menos. – Vendré a verte mañana.

- No hace falta – discutió

- Vendré mañana – sonreí – Deja ya de discutir conmigo. Descansa, pequeña.

Me alejé de ella yendo hacia la puerta.

- Edward… - me llamó cuando me apresté a salir. Me giré hacia ella – Gracias por haber estado conmigo.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, cielo. Éste es el lugar dónde siempre he debido estar. Descansa, Bells. Te amo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con una mezcla de paz y amor.

Mi ángel finalmente había regresado.

* * *

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo! A disfrutarlo!**

**Review=Adelanto**

**Besitos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 23**

Bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina para decirles a los amigos de Bella que me marchaba. Estaban sentados donde antes habíamos estado Bella y yo.

- Hola – saludé tímido – Bella está durmiendo. Ha sido un día muy duro, le hará bien descansar.

- Ya lo creo – aceptó Angela

- Yo ya me marcho. – saqué una tarjeta del bolsillo de mi camisa y se la entregué a Angela – Te ruego que si pasa cualquier cosa, o si necesitáis lo que sea, me aviséis.

- Desde luego. Quieres un café? – ofreció la morena

- No, gracias. Debo irme.

Angela se levantó y me acompañó a la puerta. Antes de marcharme me detuvo vergonzosa.

- Edward… – me giré hacia ella – No sé lo que ha pasado pero sé que Bella ha sufrido mucho, y creo que tú eres el causante de gran parte de ese sufrimiento

- Lo sé, Angela, sé que le he hecho mucho daño, y no puedes imaginarme todo lo que me he arrepentido. Pero la amo, más que a mi vida. Y quiero estar con ella y hacerla feliz. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerla feliz.

- De verdad espero que así sea, porque es una gran persona y sólo se merece ser feliz.

- Lo sé

- Es que además parece que la vida se empeñara en lastimarla.

- Lo sé. Lo que ha pasado ha sido muy duro, pero Bella saldrá adelante. Yo estaré con ella todo el tiempo y la ayudaré a empezar de nuevo.

- Estaba muy ilusionada con su embarazo. Aún cuando sabía que sería muy difícil criar a un niño sin el padre.

- Lo sé – dije con los ojos húmedos – Mi niña. No se merecía perderlo.

- No quise preguntarle a Bella, pero dime, Edward, crees que esto podría causarle problemas para concebir nuevamente?

- Eh, no – discutí – Desde luego que no. Sólo deberá esperar un par de meses o tres antes de volver a intentarlo, pero claro que podrá tener bebés.

- Me tranquiliza escucharlo, Bella será una madre perfecta cuando decida hacerlo.

- Ya lo creo – concedí imaginando a mi niña con su vientre redondeado, esperando al hijo que concebiríamos con todo el amor que nos teníamos.

Alice se encontraba en el salón de mi departamento cuando llegué. Se sobresaltó levantándose de un brinco.

- Edward! Al fin llegas

- Hola, Alice – saludé desganado – No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- Me imagino que no – dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme – Pero Jasper me contó que encontraste a Bella y pensé que tal vez me querrías contar qué sucedió

- Dios, Alice – dije dejándome caer en el sofá desolado – Es increíble todo lo que ha sucedido

- Quieres contarme? – preguntó tímida

Suspiré intentando encontrar las palabras para comenzar. Fui a la cocina a preparar café, Alice salió tras de mí y se sentó en la isla de la cocina. Cuando finalmente dejé dos tazas de café frente a nosotros me decidí a hablar.

- Bella acaba de perder mi bebé

- Qué quieres decir? – me preguntó mirándome incrédula – No entiendo.

- Estaba embarazada y perdió el bebé. – Alice me miraba desconcertada – Ayer estaba en el hospital, le practicaron un legrado.

- Por Dios, Edward, es terrible – se quejó

- Sí que lo es.

- Y ella cómo está?

- Físicamente, bien, pero anímicamente devastada.

- Lo imagino. Yo no sé si podría superar algo así. Y tú cómo estás?

- Confundido. – acepté – Estoy feliz de haberla encontrado, pero completamente deshecho por haberla encontrado en esta situación.

Alice acariciaba mi mano por encima de la mesa.

- No sé, Alice. Nunca me había planteado tener un hijo, pero desde que ayer supe que una parte de mí había estado viviendo en el vientre de Bella por cuatro meses, no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. – confesé escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos – Me duele tanto saber que mi pequeño no pudo mantenerse con vida. Me duele tanto saber que mi pequeña ha pasado por todo esto sola.

- Oh, Edward – Alice se acercó para acunarme entre sus brazos – Lo siento tanto, cariño.

- Debiste verla, Alice. No se parece a la niña risueña, feliz y divertida que yo conocí. Se ve tan vulnerable – sollocé – Y todo es mi culpa. Desde el principio, todo es mi culpa.

- No, Edward, no te tortures.

- He hecho todo mal con Bella, Alice. Desde siempre. La engañé, le mentí, y lo peor es que no estuve junto a ella cuando más me necesitaba.

- No, cariño. Tú hubieses estado con ella si ella te lo hubiera permitido. No la acompañaste porque no sabías dónde encontrarla

- Debí contratar un detective. – me lamenté – Debí esforzarme más.

- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Edward. Aún no te habías dado por vencido, así que hubieras encontrado la forma de dar con ella. Sí que te equivocaste, no te lo negaré. Cometiste el gran error de engañarla, pero te arrepentiste. Quisiste solucionarlo.

- Pero no lo hice

- Lo intentaste, Edward. Ella sabe que lo intentaste.

- No lo suficiente.

- Ya está bien, Edward. No te tortures más. No mires atrás. Sólo piensa en lo que se viene. La encontraste y ya no volverás a perderla. Ahora sólo debes dedicarte a hacerla feliz; hacerla recuperar esa risa que dices que perdió.

- La amo, Alice, no sabes cuánto.

- Tú la amas y ella a ti, cariño. Ya verás que volveréis a recuperar lo que teníais.

- Espero que me lo permita. Espero que me permita acercarme a ella. – suspiré

- Claro que sí, cariño, verás que sí. Y podréis tener un bebé. Ese que ahora tanto deseáis.

- Gracias, Alice – la rodeé con mis brazos apretando a mi hermanita contra mi pecho.

- Crees que yo podré conocerla? – preguntó dudosa

- No sé, Alice…

- Por favor… - pidió haciendo un gracioso mohín que me arrancó una carcajada.

- Lo intentaré, Alice, pero no te prometo nada. Primero debo lograr que acepte verme a mí

- Yo podría ayudarte – sonrió – soy una chica encantadora

- Ya lo sé – reí revolviendo su cabello – ya lo sé.

Luego de ducharme y comer con Alice me fui a la cama acusando el cansancio que había acumulado en la noche que había pasado en el hospital, sentado al costado de la cama de Bella.

Era tarde cuando me desperté. Alice se había marchado aunque me había dejado los ingredientes preparados para que cenara. Me preparé un sándwich de pollo y con una cerveza me senté en el sofá frente al televisor.

Cuando acabé de cenar, marqué el nuevo número de Bella que Angela me había dado esa mañana.

- Diga? – su voz sonó tímida pero me invadió una oleada de ternura

- Bells, cariño…

- Edward, hola – saludó temerosa

- Cómo estás, pequeña?

- Bien

- Has descansado?

- Sí. He dormido mucho.

- Mejor así. Estabas agotada. – Bella se mantuvo en silencio – Ya cenaste?

- Sí. – sus monosilábicas respuestas me asustaban

- Y ahora qué hacías?

- Estaba leyendo

- Qué lees? – intentar generar una conversación era demasiado difícil, pero no estaba preparado para colgarle aún.

- Cumbres borrascosas

- Otra vez! – me burlé, sabiendo que ya debía conocerse los diálogos de memoria.

- Sí. Me gusta ese libro.

- Lo sé, pero ya lo has leído mil veces – refuté bromeando

- Por qué me has llamado, Edward? – preguntó después de un largo silencio.

- Necesitaba escucharte – confesé

- Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?

- A ti – escuché su suspiro a través de la línea – Te amo, Bells. Te amo y te necesito

- Edward, me has hecho mucho daño

- Lo sé, cielo, pero necesito que me des una oportunidad… - rogué

- Lo siento, Edward, pero no creo estar preparada…

- Te esperaré – aseguré – cuanto haga falta pero te esperaré

- No quiero que me esperes, Edward. Lo que teníamos está terminado.

- Ya no me amas, Bella? – pregunté temeroso de su respuesta

- No confío en ti

- Pero aún me amas? – volví a preguntar

- Eso no importa. No lo entiendes? No confío en ti.

- Volveré a ganarme tu confianza, pequeña. Si me amas todo se arreglará.

- No quiero volver a confiar.

- Por qué no?

- Ya he sufrido lo suficiente.

- No te haré sufrir. Nunca más. Lo prometo.

- Lo siento, Edward.

- Te amo, Bells, y te prometo que lo arreglaré… - dije antes de escuchar el clic que me indicaba que Bella había colgado

* * *

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo! A disfrutarlo!**

**Review=Adelanto**

**Besitos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 24**

El día siguiente se me hizo demasiado largo. En el hospital había tenido más consultas de las que hubiese deseado atender.

Finalmente a las cuatro de la tarde me pude marchar rumbo a Brooklyn.

Ben me abrió cuando toqué el timbre.

- Hola, Edward – saludó simpático – Ven pasa, Bella y Angela están tomando el sol.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y me acompañó hasta el patio trasero.

- Hey, Bells, tienes visita – dijo Ben desde la puerta.

Bella y Angela estaban en bañador en sendas tumbonas de cara al débil sol de finales de verano. Ambas se giraron hacia la puerta cuando Ben habló.

Bella bajó la vista ruborizada. Angela cogió la camiseta que había sobre el respaldo de su tumbona y se la puso a la vez que se levantaba de allí.

- Hola, Edward – me saludó tan simpática como su novio – Ya ha sido demasiado sol para mí – sonrió dirigiéndose a Bella – Iré a darme una ducha para que nos ocupemos de la cena.

Bella la miró con ojos temerosos y sentí rabia por saber que mi niña tenía miedo de quedarse a solas conmigo.

- Angie… - susurró

- Ben y yo nos ocuparemos de la cena, vosotros disfrutad del calor antes que desaparezca – sonrió – Te quedas a cenar, verdad Edward? – dijo al pasar a mi lado y asentí.

Los chicos entraron en la casa, me quedé de pie mirando a mi niña que no levantaba la vista de su regazo.

- Hola – dijo en un murmullo mientras se colocaba el vestido de algodón que colgaba de su asiento.

- Hola, pequeña – saludé acercándome y me senté frente a ella – Cómo estás? – dije pasando mis dedos por su mejilla

- Bien, gracias – contestó sin mirarme y sonrojándose ante mi contacto

- Qué tal has pasado el día?

- Bien.

- Qué has hecho hoy? – Bella había erigido un muro entre nosotros que estaba seguro sería muy difícil de derribar

- No mucho – alcé una ceja esperando dijera algo más – Sólo estuve por aquí

- No saliste de casa?

- No estaba de ánimos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Quieres que demos un paseo antes de cenar? – ofrecí

- No lo creo… - negó aún sin mirarme

- Por favor… - rogué llevando mi mano bajo su barbilla para levantarle la cara

Me miró dudosa con los ojos húmedos.

- Sólo un pequeño paseo… - rogué

- De acuerdo – aceptó

Salimos juntos caminando muy cerca, quise coger su mano pero la retiró con lentitud. Íbamos en silencio, Bella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Así caminamos hasta llegar al Prospect Park que quedaba a pocas calles de allí.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Bells - confesé

Bella se sonrojó bajando la mirada. Me detuve y tiré de su mano haciéndola girarse quedando frente a mí. Levanté su rostro y me agaché un poco para quedar frente a sus ojos.

- Tú me has echado de menos, cariño? – le pregunté y quiso esquivar mi mirada.

La abracé contra mi pecho apoyando mi mentón en su cabeza. Cerré los ojos respirando su tan añorado perfume.

- Cielo… te he necesitado tanto…

Bella se dejó abrazar por mí pero no respondió a mi abrazo. Sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Finalmente la solté y me dirigí junto a ella a un banco frente al lago donde nos sentamos.

- Bella, cariño… - le llamé y me miró en silencio - Necesito que me des otra oportunidad, pequeña

- Lo siento, Edward…

- Por favor, mi amor. Eres mi vida, te necesito para respirar, dame una última oportunidad, sólo una oportunidad para hacerte feliz. Te prometo que no te defraudaré…

Ella me amaba, estaba seguro de que me amaba, sólo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo y yo lo entendía, era normal que tuviera miedo, era perfectamente comprensible que tuviera miedo de volver a confiar en mí; pero yo la necesitaba, y sabía que podía hacerla muy feliz. De ahora en más solamente me dedicaría a hacerla feliz, sólo necesitaba que me permitiera demostrárselo.

- Qué harías tú, Edward? – preguntó dejándome estupefacto – Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Estarías dispuesto a perdonarme si hubiese estado acostándome con alguien más durante seis meses? Querrías volver conmigo si hubiese estado prometida para casarme con otro chico? Aceptarías saber que dormía con otro chico todas las noches que no nos veíamos?

Bajé la vista empalideciendo. Bella tenía razón. Yo no estaba seguro de ser capaz de perdonar una infidelidad de este tipo. Pero no podía dejar de necesitar su perdón.

- Creo que no me estás pidiendo una segunda oportunidad, esa seguramente la tuviste el primer mes que estuvimos juntos. Tu segunda oportunidad la tuviste la segunda vez que me llevaste a la cama. Y luego de esa vinieron cientos de oportunidades, cientos de oportunidades que tuviste de hacer las cosas bien y no lo hiciste. Por qué debería darte otra oportunidad?

Su voz era dolorosamente calmada, su rostro, su mirada, no reflejaban emoción alguna. Eso me dolía aún más, prefería que me gritara, que me insultara y me golpeara; cualquier cosa antes que hablarme con esa pasmosa tranquilidad. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que rodaron silenciosas sin control.

- No voy a engañarte, Bella. Sé que no me merezco que me perdones. Creo que yo no sería capaz de perdonar a alguien que hubiese actuado como yo lo hice. Pero te amo, te amo y sé que tú me amas a mí también. Necesito que me perdones, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas, pero necesito tu perdón. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

- No sé por qué debería creerte, Edward. No sé si has llegado a pensarlo, pero que habría pasado si yo no hubiese visto aquella maldita revista? Seguiríamos en ese maldito triángulo.

- No es así, cariño, te juro que no es así. Yo pensaba dejarlo con Jane, te juro que sí.

- Yo esperaba un hijo tuyo y tú planificabas tu boda con otra persona.

- No es así – discutí enérgico mirándola – Yo no iba a casarme con ella.

- Cómo puedo estar segura que no dices eso solamente porque descubrí la verdad?

- No lo hago, créeme

- No es que hayas hecho el amor con una chica un día, Edward. Lo hiciste durante meses, a lo largo de toda nuestra relación.

- Quise dejarla desde el principio – me disculpé

- Pero no lo hiciste

- Tuve miedo. Fui un cobarde. Lo siento – sollocé – Me amenazó con arruinar la relación de mi hermano y tuve miedo. Él me pidió un tiempo, sólo un tiempo. Luego podría dejarla, pensé que podría hacerlo.

- Tú decidiste, Edward. Tú elegiste lo que querías apostar, la relación de tu hermano o la nuestra. Apostaste la tuya y perdiste.

- Por favor, Bella – supliqué cogiendo sus manos entre las mías con desesperación – Por favor, no digas eso. Sólo permíteme demostrarte cuánto te amo. Permíteme demostrarte que sé que me equivoqué, que estoy arrepentido y no volveré a hacer nada para lastimarte, por favor…

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y muy lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Bella temblaba bajo mi contacto pero no se alejó de mí. Presioné sus labios con los míos y los moví sobre ellos. Bella no respondió a mi beso por lo que presioné más, deslicé mi lengua entre ellos haciendo que entreabriera su boca.

Con lentitud fui profundizando el beso hasta que la sentí responder tímidamente, cuando su lengua se enredó con la mía, aflojé mi agarre y deslicé mis manos por sus hombros y sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos que dormían en su regazo.

Sin dejar de besarla llevé sus manos a mi cuello y enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos. La abracé apretándola contra mi pecho. Mis manos recorrían ansiosas su espalda mientras nuestras bocas se entregaban en una danza sensual.

Bella respondía a mi beso con tierna pasión llevándome al cielo; haciendo que me alejara del infierno que había sido mi vida los últimos meses. La levanté por la cintura sentándola en mi regazo sin soltar sus labios más que para coger aire.

Bella movía sus manos sobre mis hombros y mi cuello.

- Te amo tanto, mi pequeñita – susurré contra sus labios alejándome apenas un centímetro

Apoyé mi frente en la suya aún sin abrir los ojos. Finalmente la miré para encontrar que tímidas lágrimas rodaban desde sus ojos cerrados.

- Hey, cielo – musité limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares – No llores, cariño, no llores. Todo estará bien, ya no volverás a llorar…

- Lo siento, Edward – sollozó apretándose contra mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras acariciaba su espalda – Lo siento, Edward. No puedo hacerlo. – dijo antes de ponerse de pie para alejarse de mí.

Fue un solo instante de pánico que me recorrió entero. No podía volver a perderla, no podía dejarla marchar, no otra vez.

Me levanté y corrí tras ella. Cuando la alcancé la cogí por la cintura girándola de frente a mí y la apreté contra mi pecho.

- Por favor, Bells, te lo suplico. No vuelvas a dejarme – rogué contra su pelo – Por favor…

- Lo siento, Edward – respondió sin mirarme separándose de mí – No estoy preparada para esto, por favor. Necesito tiempo – dijo alejándose de mí para dejarme de pie frente al lago del Prospect Park.

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos por la paciencia y seguir leyéndome.

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Espero poder publicar pronto.**

**Besitos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 25**

- Cómo van las cosas con Bella? – preguntó Alice mientras cenábamos en mi departamento junto con Jasper.

- Ojalá supiera qué contestarte… - suspiré con resignación

Las últimas tres semanas había estado cortejando a Bella con tanta delicadeza como me había sido posible.

La recogía temprano para desayunar con ella, la llevaba a la cafetería donde trabajaba, cenaba en su casa con ella y sus amigos; en fin, intentaba pasar juntos tanto tiempo como me fuera posible y tanto como ella me permitía.

Las noches que tenía guardias o ella rechazaba mis invitaciones, no me iba a la cama hasta que le deseaba buenas noches por teléfono.

Angela estaba resultándome de gran ayuda. Siempre que tenían planes, me hacía partícipe de ellos, y ésta fue la única forma que me permitió salir con Bella a cenar fuera o al cine, siempre acompañados por Angela y Ben.

Pero todavía me quedaban barreras que tirar abajo. No había vuelto a besarla ni acariciarla y mi cuerpo ya me estaba quemando.

- Aún no te ha perdonado? – dijo Jasper mirándome comprensivo

- No. En realidad creo que en parte lo hace pero cada vez que intento dar un paso más vuelve a levantar ese muro invisible a su alrededor y me deja afuera. – me quejé lastimero

- Me gustaría conocerla, ya sabes – insistió Alice – Tal vez yo podría ayudarte. Podríamos salir los cuatro juntos así como sales con su amiga y el novio

- Ya te lo he dicho, Alice. No quiero agobiarla

- Crees que yo la agobiaría? – hizo un puchero

- Cariño, tu hermano tiene razón – me apoyó Jasper – todos sabemos cómo eres…

- De qué estás hablando, Jasper Whitlock? – Alice lo miró entrecerrando los ojos arrancándome una carcajada.

En ese momento el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar

- Ya contesto yo – dijo Jasper levantándose de un salto

- Ya. Salvado por la campana – se burló Alice.

- Edward, es para ti – dijo un pálido Jasper entregándome el teléfono con el rostro desencajado.

- Lo suponía – me burlé ya que era el teléfono de mi departamento – Quién es? – sonreí cogiendo el teléfono que me entregaba Jasper

- Hola, cariño – escuché en el auricular antes de que Jasper pudiera contestarme. – Cómo estás, querido? – la voz sarcástica de Jane fue como un golpe

- Jane… – fue todo lo que fui capaz de contestar

- Me echabas de menos? Hace meses que no hablamos

- Qué quieres, Jane?

- Wow! Veo que aún mantienes tu malhumor – rió – Es que todos estos meses no te han alcanzado para recapacitar.

- Qué quieres, Jane? – repetí molesto

- Bueno, sólo quería saber cómo estabas, y decirte que finalmente estaré dos meses más aquí en París

- No es algo que me interese, por supuesto.

- No? Creí que te gustaría saber que aún puedes estar dos meses más tirándote a medio Manhattan

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, Jane, pero te recuerdo que tú y yo rompimos, por lo tanto puedo tirarme a TODO Manhattan si me apetece, y puedo hacerlo tanto tiempo como desee

- No lo creo – aseguró – Ya sabes que nosotros tenemos un acuerdo

- Estás enferma, Jane

- Esto ya lo hablamos, Edward.

- Exacto. Ya lo hablamos, aunque parece que tú no lo recuerdas…

- Sabes lo que debes hacer – no le contesté por lo que agregó – Si sabes lo que te conviene, para ti y para la familia Cullen, sabrás lo que debes hacer.

- Ya está bien, Jane, piensa lo que quieras – dije y colgué sin decir nada más.

Alice y Jasper me miraban compasivos cuando furioso lancé el teléfono sobre el sofá.

- Qué es lo que quiere ahora?

- Qué sé yo! Dice que volverá de París en dos meses más. No sé lo que pretende.

- A ver, Edward, pero no habéis terminado ya? – preguntó Alice incrédula

- Sí, pero parece ser que ella cree que puede continuar manejándome a su antojo.

- Ten cuidado, Edward – me advirtió Jasper – Esa chica te traerá problemas, todavía puede dañar tu relación con Bella.

- Lo sé – me quejé compungido – pero esta vez no se lo permitiré.

.

- Buenas noches, pequeña – dije en un susurró cuando Bella contestó el teléfono esa noche

- Hola, Edward, cómo estás? – respondió muy animada. Mucho más animada de lo que solía contestarme.

- Muy bien, cielo, y tú?

- Oh, muy bien también. Qué has hecho hoy? – sin dudas Bella estaba de muy buen humor y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

- He trabajado hasta tarde y luego he cenado con Alice y Jasper, y tú qué tal? Estás muy contenta hoy. Ha pasado algo?

- Bueno, sí, ha pasado algo.

- Y no me vas a contar qué es?

- Bueno… - rió – un amigo de Ben me ha ofrecido tocar en su bar este fin de semana

- Wow, cariño, eso es genial

- Sí, ya lo creo que sí. Hace ya bastante que no lo hago y tengo muchas ganas. Sólo espero gustarle lo suficiente para que me invite alguna vez más.

- Oh, cariño, claro que le gustarás, te adorará. Cómo podría no hacerlo?

- Gracias, Edward, pero tú lo dices porque me… - su voz se apagó sin acabar la frase

- Porque te amo? Desde luego que te amo, pero no lo digo por eso sino porque eres la intérprete más dulce que he conocido jamás.

- Gracias, Edward.

- Ay, Bells, te amo tanto, cariño – suspiré

- Te gustaría venir a verme tocar mañana? – preguntó con timidez

- Nada me haría más ilusión. Gracias por invitarme.

Ese viernes fue más lento de lo normal. El hecho de salir con Bella siendo que la iniciativa era suya, estaba haciendo mi espera interminable.

Habíamos quedado que nos veríamos en el bar y hacia allí fui sobre las 10. Había bastante gente en las mesas y un trío tocaba blues en el escenario.

En una de las mesas más alejadas encontré a Bella con Angela y Ben. Dejé un delicado beso en su mejilla cuando me senté a su lado.

- Hola, preciosa – susurré viéndola sonrojarse – Buenas noches, chicos – saludé a sus amigos

- Pensé que tal vez no pudieras venir – confesó con timidez

- Cariño, no me perdería esto por nada – confesé pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia mí.

Bella se comportaba con timidez pero no rechazaba mi contacto como había venido haciendo estos últimos meses y eso me daba una pequeña esperanza sobre nosotros.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, Bella fue anunciada por el dueño del bar y subió al escenario. Yo la observaba embelesado mientras los dulces acordes de "Be be your love" escapaban de su guitarra y su dulcísima voz.

_Everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be you love, for real_

_Want to be your everything_

_Everything (1)_

- Diría que canta para ti – susurró Angela acercándose a mí

La observé con sorpresa sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Amaba a esa niña y no podía imaginarme vivir sin ella. Tenía que recuperarla, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero debía recuperarla.

- Crees que algún día podrá perdonarme? – le pregunté con ansiedad

- Ya lo creo que sí – sonrió la morena – Bella te ama, y aunque está muy dolida por todo lo que ha ocurrido, sabe que sólo tú puedes hacerla feliz. Debes demostrarle que puede confiar en ti.

- Intento hacerlo, pero cada vez que me acerco a ella levanta otra vez ese muro a su alrededor… - suspiré

- Te dará una oportunidad – sonrió Angela dándome un golpecito suave en la mano que apoyaba sobre la mesa – Confía en mí

- Gracias, Angela. Sin dudas necesitaré toda la ayuda posible

La actuación de Bella duró algo más de media hora y fue sin dudas un éxito. Todos observaban embelesados a mi niña. Sentí una punzada de celos cuando un chico de una de las primeras mesas, se acercaba a ella cuando bajó del escenario. La miraba seductoramente y le hablaba muy cerca mientras Bella bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

Supuse que la estaría invitando cuando vi como ella negaba tímidamente. Estuve a punto de levantarme para ir a partirle la cara al chico por meterse con mi novia, cuando Angela me miró reprobatoria.

Apreté la jarra de cerveza que tenía en las manos intentando calmarme.

- Wow, Bella, me ha encantado – dijo Angela entusiasta cuando Bella llegó hasta nosotros

La miré sonriente y me acerqué abrazándola

- Has estado genial, cariño. Echaba mucho de menos escucharte cantar.

- Te ha gustado? – preguntó en un susurro

- Más que eso. Ha sido fantástico. – me acerqué a ella para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Se ruborizó y bajó la vista alejándose un poco de mí.

Estuvimos en el bar varias horas hasta que Ben sugirió que nos marcháramos.

- Te llevo a casa – ofrecí

- No hace falta. Hemos venido en el coche de Ben.

- Permíteme acompañarte – supliqué enredando un mechón de su cabello en mis dedos.

Aceptó y salimos del bar. Detuve el coche frente a su casa. Angela y Ben se habían despedido de nosotros y ya habían entrado en la casa. Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos.

- Quieres entrar? – ofreció

- Me encantaría – acepté entre feliz y asombrado

- Quieres beber algo? – me dijo yendo hacia la cocina

- Agua, por favor – acepté yendo tras ella

Me apoyé en la encimera y la atraje hacia mis brazos cuando me tendió mi bebida. La rodeé con mis brazos apretándola contra mi pecho.

- Te necesito tanto, Bells. No imaginas cuánta falta me haces – susurré escondiendo la cara entre su pelo mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma

No se separó de mí, sino que apoyó sus manos en mi pecho. La tibieza de su tacto traspasaba mi camisa haciéndome estremecer.

- Necesito que me perdones, Bells. Te necesito conmigo y no sé que hacer para que me perdones.

- Quiero hacerlo, Edward – confesó en voz muy baja – Quiero perdonarte pero tengo miedo…

- No hay nada que temer, cielo – dije separándola de mí y levantando su rostro para mirarla

Tímidas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

- Quiero confiar en ti, Edward, pero no sé si puedo hacerlo…

Sequé sus lágrimas con mis pulgares a la vez que me acercaba a sus labios

- Confía en mí, pequeña, te prometo que no voy a defraudarte esta vez – susurré contra sus labios antes de acercarme y besarla.

Deslicé mi lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos. Con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz invadí su boca acariciando sus labios y sus dientes. Muy lentamente Bella fue respondiendo a mi beso y no pude más que apretarla contra mí cuando su lengua comenzó un jugueteo sensual contra la mía.

Nuestro beso fue volviéndose más demandante. Mis manos recorrían ansiosas su espalda mientras las suyas se enredaron entre mis cabellos.

Colé mis manos bajo su camiseta sintiéndola estremecerse con mi contacto.

Su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío haciendo más dolorosa mi excitación. Llevé mis manos a su pecho y comencé a acariciar sus pechos que se endurecieron bajo el encaje del sujetador.

Bella gemía bajo mis manos. Desabroché la prenda y colé mis manos bajo la tela. Se estremeció un instante antes de separarse de mí.

- Detente, Edward – murmuró bajando la mirada al tiempo que intentaba alejarse de mí

- No te vayas – supliqué bajando mis manos hasta rodear su cintura para apretarla contra mí.

- Lo siento, Edward – se disculpó – No estoy preparada para hacerlo…

- Shh, - la corté – tranquila, cielo. No hay prisa… - concedí aunque mi erección no estuviese de acuerdo

- Lo siento…

- Hey, no quiero que te disculpes. De verdad no tenemos por qué apresurarnos…

Nos quedamos abrazados mientras calmábamos nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

- Querrías quedarte a dormir conmigo? – me propuso con timidez haciendo a mi corazón saltarse un latido.

- Desde luego que sí – acepté sonriente a la vez que la apretaba contra mí y la besaba con incontenida necesidad.

* * *

_(1) Todos dicen cómo yo no puedo, no puedo ser tu amor_

_Pero yo quiero, quiero, quiero ser tu amor_

_Quiero ser tu amor, de verdad_

_Quiero ser tu todo_

_Todo_

* * *

**Os pido disculpas a todos por esta demora tan larga. He tenido un problema con mi ordenador y he perdido todos los capítulos que tenía adelantados, pero estoy volviendo a escribirlos aunque es más difícil de lo que pensé.**

**Os dejo este capítulo terminado y espero acabar el siguiente esta semana para subirlo también.**

**Lamento la demora y de nuevo os ruego disculpas.**

**Besitos y gracias por la paciencia!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 26**

Esa fue la primera de una serie de noches difíciles para mí. Dormíamos juntos en su casa y alguna vez en mi departamento, pero Bella no se sentía preparada para que hiciéramos el amor. Yo no quería presionarla pero era una tortura sentirla durmiendo a mi lado con su diminuto pijama. Mi erección pugnaba por escapar dentro de mi pijama cada vez que Bella inocentemente se restregaba dormida contra ella.

- Y cómo llevas la abstinencia? – se burlaba Jasper ese viernes cuando salíamos de casa de mis padres.

Yo debía pasar a recoger a Bella a la cafetería, iríamos a cenar y la llevaría a casa.

- Búrlate – gruñí – No me importa lo que deba hacer para recuperar a Bella completamente, lo haré. Y si eso significa que mis partes íntimas estén a punto de explotar, pues deberán aprender a vivir con ello.

- Creo que Bella lo hace para burlarse de ti. Algo así como una venganza

- Es probable. Ya lo he pensado – admití – pero si eso es todo, lo soportaré. Sé que me lo merezco; eso y mucho más.

.

- He pensado que tal vez podríamos tomarnos unos días de vacaciones – propuse a Bella mientras esperábamos nos trajeran los postres que habíamos pedido.

- Vacaciones?

- Tengo la semana próxima libre, y aunque sé que tú tienes que trabajar, pensé que tal vez podrías conseguir uno o dos días libres, eso más el fin de semana… Me gustaría que pasáramos unos días en los Hamptons.

- Tienes casa en los Hamptons? – preguntó curiosa

- Bueno, en realidad es de mi familia pero no hay problema en que vayamos.

- Qué crees que dirían tus padres?

- No creo que tengan nada que decir. He ido cientos de veces allí sin ellos

- Pero seguramente nunca con una chica como yo – bajó su mirada mientras hundía su cuchara en su couland de chocolate.

- Y cómo es una chica como tú?

- Ya lo sabes…

- Sé que eres deliciosa, dulce, cariñosa. Estoy seguro que mis padres aceptarán una chica así.

- No soy de tu clase – dijo aún sin mirarme

- Es verdad. Yo soy un tío malcriado, un gilipollas egoísta y arrogante; pero estoy seguro que mis padres no pondrán objeciones a que esté con una chica increíble a quién sin dudas no merezco.

- No dices más que tonterías – se quejó

- Bells, - dije acariciando la mano que apoyaba en la mesa – yo te amo, y sé que no me he comportado contigo como debería, pero te amo, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que me perdones y volvamos a estar juntos como antes.

- Ya te he perdonado – dijo en un susurro

- Y no imaginas lo feliz que eso me hace, pequeña. No viviré un día sin demostrarte que no te has equivocado al hacerlo. Te amo, Bella, y quiero vivir contigo el resto de mi vida. Quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que tengamos hijos juntos. Quiero nuestra propia familia, con una casa y un perro. Te amo, pequeña – confesé enredando mis dedos con los suyos.

- De verdad eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Desde luego que sí, cielo. No quiero agobiarte pero quiero que sepas que esos son mis planes, y estoy seguro que los llevaremos a cabo juntos.

- Gracias, Edward. Es muy bonito todo lo que me dices – sonrió

- Te amo, cielo.

.

Cuando cerré la puerta del departamento tras de mí, atraje a Bella a mis brazos para continuar el beso que habíamos comenzado en el ascensor. Mis manos ascendían por su espalda colándose bajo su camiseta, generando descargas eléctricas que estallaban directamente en mi erección.

La necesitaba. La necesitaba tanto. La deseaba como nunca jamás había deseado a nadie. Desabroché su sujetador y llevé mis manos a sus pechos para acariciarlos y masajearlos. Sentía sus pezones endurecerse entre mis dedos y no podía dejar de apretar mi pelvis contra ella.

Bella se tensó por un momento y se separó de mí temblorosa. La cogí por la cintura para que no huyera y la apreté contra mí mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración.

- Espera, amor, no te vayas – rogué susurrando

- Lo siento, Edward, vamos demasiado deprisa para mí – dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada

- Lo siento, cielo, no quería apresurarte – mentí – No tenemos por qué hacer nada. Sólo déjame abrazarte para calmarnos, sí?

Nos quedamos un momento abrazados mientras nuestras agitadas respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

- Quieres beber algo? – ofrecí dirigiéndome a la cocina

- Agua, por favor – me pidió mientras se adentraba en el salón

Volví al salón y le entregué su botellín mientras me acercaba al equipo de sonido para poner música. Bella miraba las fotos que había sobre la mesita del teléfono.

- Tienes un mensaje – comentó.

Me giré viendo la pequeña luz roja titilante en el contestador. A la vez que sacaba un CD de su estuche para ponerlo en el reproductor le pedí que conectara el contestador.

- Mira de quién es

Tras la mecánica voz del aparato anunciándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo, me paralicé

_"Hola, cariño. Soy yo, Jane. Sólo quería que supieras que me han confirmado que estaré dos meses más en París, pero espero estar de regreso para Navidades. Continúa echándome de menos. Au revoir" _

Me giré lentamente para quedar de frente a Bella. Estaba pálida mirando el contestador con desconcierto.

- Bella, cariño, no es lo que tú piensas – dije atropelladamente acercándome a ella.

Levantó la vista para mirarme inexpresiva a la vez que dos tímidas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La abracé con fuerza contra mí.

- Pequeña, por favor, no llores.

- Por qué, Edward? – susurró entre lágrimas – Por qué has vuelto a hacerlo?

- No, cielo, no es lo que tú estás pensando.

- Suéltame – dijo removiéndose entre mis brazos – déjame, quiero irme a casa.

- No, Bella, esta vez no voy a dejar que te marches.

- Déjame. Ya lo he entendido.

- No has entendido nada.

- Claro que sí. Estás conmigo esperando que tu novia vuelva de Europa.

- Bells, por favor. Desde luego que no.

- Basta de mentiras, por favor… - suplicó entre el llanto

- Basta, Bella, esta vez vas a escucharme – sentencié llevándola conmigo hasta el sofá. – Cielo, es verdad que Jane está en Europa y hace meses que se ha marchado. Pero yo lo dejé con ella antes de que viajara. Simplemente ella se niega a aceptarlo. No he sabido de ella hasta hace unas dos semanas que me llamó diciendo que estaría allí un par de meses aún. Pero no es que a mí me importe si se queda un mes, dos o veinte. No me interesa saber nada de ella, ya sea que está aquí en Nueva York o en la China. Ella y yo rompimos y nada va a cambiarlo. Yo quiero estar contigo y es lo que voy a hacer. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí.

Bella me miraba recelosa.

- No me atrevo a volver a confiar en ti – confesó

- Por favor, pequeña, no dejes que esto vuelva a separarnos. Te amo, Bella, no sé qué hacer para que me creas, pero te amo, cariño. – la atraje hacia mí y la besé con ternura.

Bella se apretó contra mí escondiendo su rostro lloroso en mi pecho.

- No puedo hacerlo, Edward – confesó

- Claro que puedes – sentencié – no te perderé otra vez, Bella. Y no te perderé por un simple malentendido, porque eso es lo que es. Te juré que Jane y yo terminamos y es porque hemos terminado. Nada va a separarme de ti nunca más.

Levanté su rostro para mirarla mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- Basta ya de llanto, pequeña. Este momento es nuestro y el resto de mi vida te pertenece. No vamos a separarnos más.

La acuné en mi regazo durante bastante tiempo hasta que escuché su respiración calmarse. Cargándola en mis brazos la llevé a la habitación y la desvestí, esforzándome por no lanzarme sobre ella y poseerla. Luego de dejarla bajo las mantas me desnudé y me recosté a su lado, abrazándola hasta conciliar un sueño tranquilo.

Después de desayunar el sábado a la mañana, Bella estaba más tranquila aunque demasiado silenciosa. Sabía que el día anterior nos había hecho retroceder un poco en nuestra relación, pero esperaba que no fuera tanto y pudiese recuperar fácilmente el terreno perdido. Nuestras vacaciones en los Hamptons seguían en pie así que esperaba que entonces todo se solucionara por fin.

Cuando aparqué frente a su jardín, la puerta de la casa se abrió antes de que nosotros llegáramos a entrar.

- Bella! – gritó Angela viniendo hacia nosotros – Llevo intentando localizarte toda la mañana…

- Lo siento, Angie, mi móvil se ha quedado sin batería. Qué sucede?

- Oh, Bella, Jacob ha llamado a casa. Él también intentaba comunicarse contigo

- Qué sucede, Angela? – preguntó Bella más preocupada

- Oh, Bella, lo siento. – respondió acongojada – Es tu padre. Ha sufrido un infarto…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 27**

_- Qué sucede, Angela? – preguntó Bella más preocupada_

_- Oh, Bella, lo siento. – respondió acongojada – Es tu padre. Ha sufrido un infarto…_

El rostro de Bella palideció y sus piernas temblaron. Me acerqué a ella cogiéndola de la cintura para evitar que cayera. Se recostó en mi pecho mientras lágrimas sin control rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Qué sucedió, Angela? – preguntó entre susurros

- Ha llamado Jacob hace algo más de una hora. Tu padre estaba en el departamento de policía cuando comenzó a sentirse mal. Lo llevaron a urgencias y le diagnosticaron el infarto. Está estable aunque continúa ingresado y lo tienen en observación.

Empujé suavemente a Bella hacia la casa.

- Prepara tu maleta – dije con decisión – Te recogeré en una hora. – dejé un beso en sus labios y me marché velozmente rumbo a mi departamento.

Sin separarme del móvil conduje a toda prisa de vuelta a Manhattan. Fue bastante complicado pero finalmente conseguí billetes para volar a Texas dos horas más tarde.

Una hora después me encontraba nuevamente en la puerta de Bella.

- Cómo está? – pregunté a Ben una vez me hizo entrar.

- Creo que un poco en estado de shock.

En ese momento Bella y Angela bajaban de la habitación con una pequeña maleta. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos cuando me miró. Me acerqué al pie de la escalera y estiré mi mano hacia ella. Se acercó a mí y se lanzó en mis brazos dejando escapar sus incontenibles sollozos.

- Tranquila, cariño – susurré acariciando su cabello – Shh, tranquila que todo estará bien. Has hablado con Jacob?

- Sí – dijo hipando – Dijo que Charlie está bien pero está en observación. – me miró dubitativa – Tengo que ir a Prosper

- Nuestro avión sale en una hora.

- Vendrás conmigo? – preguntó con una mezcla de esperanza y temor

- Desde luego que sí, cielo. En unas horas estaremos con Charlie y verás que todo estará bien.

- Gracias, Edward – dijo apretándose contra mí.

A primera hora de la mañana nos encontrábamos en la entrada del hospital de Prosper. Bella corrió a la recepción donde una mujer de unos cincuenta años la observó con cautela.

- Oh, Bella, cariño – la saludó apenada

- Oh, señorita Cope – sollozó mi pequeña – Cómo está mi padre?

- Lo siento tanto, cariño. En este momento está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, pero está estable. Avisaré al Dr. Varner que has llegado.

Bella se recostó en mi pecho donde la sostuve entre mis brazos. Luego de una corta llamada telefónica, la srta. Cope se acercó a nosotros.

- Jacob se ha marchado ayer a última hora junto a la señora Clearwater. Dijeron que volverían hoy a la mañana.

- Bella – un médico se acercó a nosotros y Bella se acercó rápidamente a él

- Dr. Varner! Cómo está mi padre?

- Tranquila, Bella. Tu padre ha sufrido un infarto en la central policial pero lo han atendido de inmediato y lo hemos trasladado al hospital sin más complicaciones. Teniéndole ya bajo constante supervisión, ha sobrevenido otro episodio. Le estamos realizando diversas pruebas y exámenes a fin de diagnosticar el daño existente para determinar nuestras próximas acciones. En este momento lo tenemos en cuidados intensivos en observación.

- No entiendo – sollozó Bella dejándose abrazar por mí – Se va a poner bien?

- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible – aseguró el médico

- Tranquila, cariño – susurré en su oído a la vez que buscaba reconfortarla acariciando sus brazos – Verás que se pondrá bien.

- Puedo verle?

- Tal vez unos minutos – accedió el médico

Nos dirigimos a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y Bella entró a la sala donde estaba su padre convaleciente acompañada por el médico. Mientras tanto yo la esperaba en el pasillo.

- Qué haces tú aquí? - escuché una voz conocida que me increpaba con violencia

Jacob estaba parado frente a mí acompañado de una menuda mujer morena y un hombre en una silla de ruedas.

- Buenos días, Jacob – le saludé con educación

- Te he preguntado qué haces aquí? – repitió con rudeza

- Tranquilo, Jacob – dijo el hombre a su lado – No olvides que estás en un hospital. – Dirigió su mirada hacia mí extendiéndome su mano – Buenos días, soy Billy Black – se presentó

- Edward Cullen – me presenté estrechando su mano – Soy amigo de Bella, he venido a acompañarla – escuché a Jacob resoplar a mi espalda – Hemos llegado hace un rato desde Nueva York. Bella ha entrado a ver a Charlie – expliqué en el momento que la puerta de la sala se abría y Bella salía detrás del médico.

Sin reparar siquiera en las personas que estaban a mi lado, se lanzó en mis brazos llorando contra mi pecho.

- Tranquila, mi amor – susurré acariciando su espalda - Tranquila

- Oh, Edward, es tan duro – sollozó – Se le ve tan vulnerable, con todos esos cables y esos aparatos.

- Shh, lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Pero es sólo para tenerlo controlado en todo momento. Ya verás que se pondrá bien.

- Tú podrías hablar con el médico? – me pidió levantando el rostro hacia mí – Seguro que tú entenderás todo mucho mejor que yo. Tú eres cardiólogo…

- Claro que sí, pequeña – dije acariciando su mejilla y rozando sus labios con los míos – Desde luego que sí.

La mujer que había llegado con Jacob y su padre se acercó a nosotros pasando suavemente la mano por la espalda de Bella.

- Hola, Bella – la saludó en un susurro

Bella se giró para encararla y se soltó de mí para abrazar a la mujer.

- Oh, Sue. Gracias por estar aquí – fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los hombres que la acompañaban – Jake, Billy – les saludó a su vez – Gracias por haber venido y acompañar a Charlie cuando yo no estaba.

- No debíamos estar en ningún otro sitio – respondió Billy y Bella se acercó a él para abrazarlo también

- No entiendo qué hace él aquí – rebatió Jacob molesto

- Jake… - le llamó la atención su padre mientras Bella se ruborizaba

- Es que acaso te has olvidado todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir? – le dijo entre dientes ignorando al otro hombre

- Edward ha venido a acompañarme, Jake, para que no tuviese que venir aquí sola.

- Pues ya no estás sola, ya puede marcharse

El chico hablaba como si yo no estuviese delante y estaba colmando mi paciencia.

- Ya está bien, Jacob – le reprendió Bella – Edward es mi novio y yo quería y necesitaba que estuviese conmigo. Lo ha hecho por mí…

- Tu novio? – dijo incrédulo levantando la voz a la vez que las palabras de Bella me regocijaban – Has vuelto con él? Olvidas que él ya tiene otra novia?

Bella se movió hacia atrás hasta apoyarse contra mi pecho mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos.

- Jacob – dije ya bastante molesto por su actitud – No creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar para que tengáis esta conversación. Bella y yo estamos juntos y no creo que eso sea de la incumbencia de nadie.

- Tú eres un bastardo – me espetó con sus ojos inyectados – Después de cómo la has tratado…

- Ya está bien, Jacob – le reprendió Billy – Estamos aquí por Charlie, para preocuparnos por su salud y ayudar a Bella en cuanto podamos. Cualquier otra conversación está fuera de lugar.

La discusión se dio por zanjada tras las palabras de Billy Black, aunque yo sabía que aquella charla no estaba ni de lejos terminada.

Bella se giró nuevamente hacia mí.

- Edward… hablarías tú con el Dr. Varner? – me pidió nuevamente

- Desde luego, cariño – me separé de ella y tras darle un casto beso me dirigí a la recepción.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 28**

La situación de Charlie era delicada mas no grave; había sufrido dos infartos pero habían sido controlados. En el momento lo mantendrían en observación para realizarle un bypass esa misma tarde. Según el Dr. Varner las perspectivas eran buenas por lo que no había, a priori, razones para preocuparse.

Cuando volví a la sala de espera Bella hablaba con Sue. Ambas alzaron la vista cuando entré y las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un fuerte color rosado.

- Edward… - musitó mi niña – Qué te ha dicho el médico? – preguntó con ansiedad.

- Tranquila, cielo – la calmé sentándome a su lado. Sue me observaba con atención – Tienen previsto intervenirle esta tarde.

- Intervenirle? – preguntó con agitación

- Van a realizarle un bypass. Las arterias bloqueadas están en la parte frontal del corazón, por lo que se podrá hacer el bypass a través de una pequeña incisión en la parte superior del pecho. De esta forma no hace falta cortar el esternón y la recuperación es mucho más rápida – expliqué.

Bella me miraba interrogante. Cuando acabé mi explicación hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Edward – susurró vergonzosa – Mi papá se va a poner bien?

No pude más que reír ante su dulzura apretándola contra mí.

- No tienes que preocuparte, amor. Es una operación bastante sencilla, no suelen haber complicaciones. Y el método que utilizarán es muy poco invasivo por lo que tendrá una recuperación mucho más rápida. En sólo un par de días podrá estar en casa y solamente deberá mantener una dieta sana y hacer un poco de ejercicio. – levanté su rostro para observarla – Se pondrá bien, cariño – susurré antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos.

- Eso son excelentes noticias, querida – agregó Sue acariciando la espalda de Bella que se giró para verla.

Sobre mediodía logré convencer a Bella y llevármela a comer mientras Sue prometía avisarnos cualquier novedad que surgiera con Charlie.

- Jacob se ha marchado bastante molesto conmigo – dijo cuando nos sentamos a la mesa de la cafetería del hospital

- Y eso por qué?

- Por estar contigo y haberte perdonado – explicó en voz baja sin alzar la mirada

- Bells – le llamé tomando su mano por encima de la mesa. Levantó la mirada vergonzosa – He sido un cerdo y me he portado como un canalla contigo por mucho tiempo. Pero te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacerte daño. De ahora en más haré todo para hacerte feliz

- Quiero creerte, Edward – confesó

- Créeme – rogué – Te amo, Bella

Me miró con una sonrisa tímida

- Yo te amo a ti, Edward

A primera hora de la tarde ingresaron a Charlie al quirófano. Bella, Sue y yo esperábamos cuando llegaron Billy y Jacob.

El enfado de Jacob era palpable pero se cuidó de decir nada.

La operación resultó ser un éxito y a última hora Bella pudo ver y hablar con Charlie logrando por fin calmarse.

Sue insistió en que Bella pasara la noche en casa y el doctor Varner apoyó la idea asegurándole que Charlie estaría bien cuidado.

- Hoy he sentido mucho miedo – me confesó en un susurro sentada a mi lado en el coche, mientras me enseñaba el camino a su casa.

- Lo sé – dije cogiendo su mano – Pero ya no tienes de qué preocuparte

- De verdad crees que estará bien?

- Desde luego que sí, pequeña. Te aseguro que estará bien

La casa de Bella en Prosper era pequeña pero acogedora. Era fácil imaginarme a una pequeña Bella viviendo allí y jugando en el patio trasero. El salón estaba lleno de fotos de una preciosa niña de pelo castaño y enormes ojos color chocolate. Verlas me hizo soñar con tener en mis brazos una pequeñita igual.

Bella me enseñó la habitación de invitados y me instalé. Luego de ducharnos nos encontramos en la cocina. Cenamos en silencio y nos despedimos para irnos a la cama. El día había sido demasiado largo y agotador, y el cansancio se reflejaba en el rostro de Bella, haciéndose evidente en las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos.

- Puedo pasar? – preguntó Bella entreabriendo la puerta de mi habitación, cuando llevaba más de media hora tumbado en la cama mirando el techo

- Claro que sí, cielo – respondí incorporándome en la cama apoyado sobre el codo

Bella entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No me observaba sino que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Aún sin mirarme se recostó en la puerta en silencio.

- Qué sucede, cariño? – pregunté sentándome en la cama

- Lo siento, Edward, no quería estar sola – dijo en un susurro

- Hey! Ven aquí – estiré mi mano hacia ella y avanzó hasta sentarse al borde de mi cama – Quieres dormir conmigo? Esta cama es muy grande.

- Si a ti no te importa…

- Al contrario. Me encantaría – susurré haciéndome a un lado y separando la manta para que ella se metiera en la cama a mi lado.

Bella se metió bajo las mantas y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Besaba su pelo y acariciaba su espalda esperando que conciliara el sueño. Había sido un día muy largo para ella.

Sus dedos dibujaban círculos en mi pecho encendiéndome lentamente. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa pero tener a Bella entre mis brazos con su pierna sobre mis muslos me estaba volviendo loco.

- Cariño – le pedí – deberías dormir…

- Lo sé – susurró tímida – es que…

- Qué, cariño?

Levantó el rostro para mirarme aún sin hablar.

- Qué sucede, cielo? – le pregunté acariciando su rostro con mis dedos

Bajó un instante la mirada antes de estirarse sobre mí y acercar sus labios a los míos.

Exploté. Sentí su cuerpo apretarse contra mí y no pude más que estallar de placer y necesidad. La apreté contra mi torso y pude sentir la suave curvatura de sus pechos presionarse contra mí.

Bajé mis manos por su espalda cogiendo sus redondas nalgas y estrujándolas entre mis dedos. Bella gimió restregando sus ingles contra mi erección que pugnaba por salirse de mis boxers.

Sin dejar de besarla con desesperación colé mis manos bajo los pantaloncillos de su pijama. Bella pasó sus dedos por la cinturilla de mis boxers haciendo a mi miembro crecer un poco más.

- Bells… necesito hacerte el amor… - supliqué rogando que no me detuviera

- Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward – pidió y eso bastó para hacerme perder el poco control que aún me quedaba

Me giré poniéndola de espaldas sobre la cama y me acosté sobre ella. Sin dejar de besarla la deshice de su camiseta. Bajé mis labios hacia sus pechos y comencé a lamerlos y succionarlos. Su pezón se endureció dentro de mi boca mientras con mi mano acariciaba y pellizcaba el otro pecho. Repartí las atenciones de mi boca y mi lengua entre sus dos pechos escuchando a Bella gemir retorciéndose contra mí.

Me sentía eufórico y desesperado por poseerla. Todos los pasados meses de abstinencia se hacían notar en mi erección. Pude sentir el líquido preseminal mojando mi ropa interior y temí alcanzar el orgasmo antes de ser capaz de penetrarla.

Le quité sus pantaloncillos y sus braguitas y dirigí mi boca a su sexo. Lamí sus labios antes de introducir mi lengua entre sus pliegues haciéndola jadear. Su sexo se humedecía más y más haciendo dolorosa mi erección. Introduje un dedo y luego otro en su vagina; Bella se retorcía gimiendo con más fuerza. Comencé a bombear dentro suyo mientras mis labios se abocaban sobre su clítoris. En sólo unos instantes alcanzó un orgasmo devastador e intentó alejarse de mí para que dejara de atormentarla.

Llevó sus manos a mis cabellos y tiró de ellos para dejarme tumbado encima suyo. Me besaba con impaciencia cuando intentó quitarme mis boxers. La ayudé a hacerlo y me tumbé encima suyo acercando mi pene a su entrada.

- Entra en mí… - rogó entre jadeos

- Ahora mismo, pequeña

Tan lentamente como fui capaz fui penetrándola hasta estar completamente dentro. Me sentí incapaz de retrasar mi orgasmo pero hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Muy despacio comencé a mecerme entrando y saliendo de su tierna y apretada cavidad. Había echado muchísimo de menos esta sensación. Durante meses había soñado con tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente, penetrarla y volcarme en su interior y ahora finalmente la tenía allí, debajo mío, apretándome entre sus piernas, gimiendo y jadeando contra mí.

La embestí intentando retrasar la llegada de mi orgasmo, poco a poco la sentía estremecerse más y más, cuando finalmente sus jadeos se volvieron más fuertes y sentí las paredes de su vagina apretando mi miembro,

- Edward… - gimió

- Sí, cariño, vamos – la urgí sin dejar de acometerla

- Edward… creo…

- Sí, nena, vamos, córrete para mí… - supliqué sintiéndome incapaz de esperar mucho más

Bella levantó sus piernas para rodear mi cintura cuando finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo y con un grito se arqueó pegándose a mí. Sentirla tan firme contra mí acabó por descontrolarme haciéndome estallar en un orgasmo demoledor y volcar mi simiente en su interior.

Me quedé unos instantes tendido sobre ella mientras buscaba oxígeno para recuperarme. Cuando me hube recuperado un poco, salí de dentro suyo y me tumbé en la cama atrayéndola al refugio de mis brazos.

Finalmente pude respirar sintiéndome completo otra vez.

- Te amo, Bells – susurré besando con ternura su pelo

- Te amo, Edward – respondió y todo finalmente volvió a estar en su lugar

* * *

**Hola! He vuelto!**

**Perdón por la tardanza aunque sé que no tengo disculpas, pero el 3 de julio ha nacido mi bebé y desde entonces organizar mis tiempos para escribir ha sido todo un desafío.**

**Estoy intentando avanzar capítulos lo más posible para no dejarles nuevamente con la espera.**

**Espero me podáis disculpar.**

**Besitos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 29 **

El sol de la mañana se colaba entre las cortinas. Bella dormía entre mis brazos completamente desnuda. Solamente imaginarla me hacía poner duro. Pero después de haberle hecho el amor cuatro veces en esa noche, solo podía dejarla dormir antes de que tuviéramos que irnos al hospital.

Me levanté y me metí en la ducha sin despertarla. Cuando me hube duchado fui a la cocina y preparé el desayuno con lo que encontré en la nevera de Charlie.

- Buenos días – saludó Bella entrando en la cocina cuando estaba acabando sus huevos revueltos.

- Buenos días, cariño – me giré para encontrarla vestida con su pijama y sus ojos somnolientos – Tienes hambre?

- Sí. Has preparado el desayuno.

- Estabas agotada. Necesitas reponer fuerzas – sonreí haciéndola sonrojarse.

Nos sentamos a desayunar. Bella estaba muy silenciosa esa mañana.

- Estás bien, cariño? – tomé su mano por encima de la mesa haciéndole pequeños círculos en el dorso con el pulgar

- Sí, sólo estaba pensando…

- Qué es lo que te preocupa, cielo? Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió ayer? – pregunté con preocupada cautela

- No, claro que no…

- No quiero que te arrepientas de nada, cielo…

- No quiero arrepentirme, Edward.

- Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? Es por tu padre? Porque tú sabes que él estará bien, verdad?

- Sí, lo sé – dijo bajando la mirada

- Qué sucede, Bells?

Suspiró y le dio un trago a su café antes de decidirse finalmente a hablar.

- Anoche… - comenzó y fijó su mirada en mi rostro preocupado – Anoche no utilizaste protección y yo tampoco estoy tomando precauciones…

- Era eso – respiré tranquilo al descubrir que no intentaba decirme que lo de la noche anterior había sido un error o algo similar

- Sí – me miró con sorpresa – no te preocupa?

- Si tengo que ser honesto, no me preocupa especialmente

- Por qué no?

- Bueno, no es que no me preocupe que pudieras quedar embarazada. Sí me preocupa un poco, pero solo porque no sé cómo se lo tomaría Charlie, pero estoy seguro de querer que tú y yo tengamos un bebé, y éste es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro – expliqué

- Quieres que me quede embarazada? – preguntó mirándome con desconcierto

- Definitivamente. Supongo que deberíamos hablarlo tú y yo antes, pero yo estoy seguro de querer que tengamos un bebé, aunque si tú quisieras esperar un poco, no sé, por la universidad o así, entonces por mí está bien. Pero yo tengo muchas ganas de tener un bebé contigo.

- De verdad?

- Claro que sí, cielo. Pero que piensas tú de esto? – pregunté acariciando su rostro

- Yo también lo deseo. Lo pasé muy mal cuando perdí nuestro bebé. – susurró bajando la mirada con tristeza

- Lo sé, cariño, pero eso no volverá a suceder. Te prometo que no.

Meditabunda bajó la mirada hacia su desayuno.

- Bells – le llamé y me miró – Quiero que vivamos juntos – dije observándola fijamente

- A qué te refieres?

- Que cuando todo aquí esté bien y volvamos a Nueva York, quiero que te mudes conmigo a mi departamento

Nuevamente bajó la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- No sé, Edward

- Por qué no? Qué dudas tienes? No quieres vivir conmigo?

- Claro que sí, pero es que… - dejó su explicación en el aire

- Qué sucede, nena? Podemos casarnos antes si así lo prefieres, lo que tú quieras, pero necesito que vivas conmigo

- No es eso, aunque no sé qué pensará Charlie de que vivamos juntos sin casarnos…

- Entonces no hay problema, cielo, nos casaremos. Pediremos una licencia matrimonial y nos casaremos tan pronto como la obtengamos, o mejor aún, podemos ir a Las Vegas y casarnos en el momento. Como tú desees, amor, pero no quiero que estemos separados.

- No es por eso; en realidad no es importante para mí el trámite de la boda

- Entonces? – indagué

- Es que – dudó – qué dirá tu familia, Edward? No creo que estén de acuerdo

- Qué dices? Te amarán. No tanto como yo, pero te amarán.

- Yo no estoy tan segura. Tu familia y la de tu ex novia son amigas; no creo que les parezca bien que la dejes para estar conmigo

- Tonterías – aseguré sabiendo que Bella se acercaba más a la realidad de lo que creía, al menos en lo que a Carlisle respectaba

- Llevabas años con ella – continuó

- Bells, mi madre sólo desea que yo esté con quien me haga feliz, y esa eres tú. Alice está loca por conocerte, me lo pide todo el tiempo – me miró con incredulidad – Verás que te adorarán.

- Y tu padre? – indagó

- Mi padre se acostumbrará y estará feliz por mí

- Estás seguro?

- Claro que sí – me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos para besarla con ardor.

Cuando ese lunes llegamos al hospital, Charlie ya había despertado y Sue estaba con él. El médico nos informó que había pasado una buena noche y su recuperación era satisfactoria.

Jacob y Billy también habían estado en el hospital para verle. Yo no había entrado a verlo, ya que no creía que fuese muy bien recibido; las últimas noticias que Charlie había tenido sobre mí, eran que le había roto el corazón a su hija por lo que creí conveniente esperar a que se encontrara más recuperado para que Bella nos presentase.

Estaba en la sala de espera bebiéndome un café cuando Billy Black se acercó a mí en su silla de ruedas.

- Bella dice que eres cardiólogo – me preguntó cuando se hubo hecho con un café de la máquina expendedora

- Así es – asentí

- Crees que Charlie se pondrá bien?

- Sí – le aseguré – sin dudas

- Bueno, eso está bien. Ahora que Bella está viviendo en Nueva York, Charlie está solo mucho tiempo

- La intervención que le han realizado no requiere muchos cuidados especiales, una buena dieta y un poco de ejercicio

- Sin dudas Sue se encargará de eso. Ella y Charlie se han hecho bastante cercanos en estos últimos tiempos…

Podía notar que ese hombre se debatía entre decirme o no algo que imaginaba de qué se trataba. Tras un largo silencio por fin habló.

- Conozco a Charlie desde el instituto – lo miré prestándole atención – Muchos años – sonrió – Cuando Renée murió, hace ya mucho tiempo, él y Bella se quedaron solos. Fue duro.

- Puedo imaginarlo

- Charlie es como un hermano para mí y eso convierte a Bella en una sobrina; una hija más diría yo.

- Sé que sois muy cercanos. Bella me lo ha dicho

- Este verano, cuando Bella volvió de Nueva York, estaba muy mal – temblé con sus palabras pero más aún cuando clavó sus profundos ojos negros en mí – Nunca la había visto así

Bajé la mirada avergonzado

- Se comenta que tú tuviste parte de culpa en su estado…

- Lo hice. Fue mi culpa. Lastimé mucho a Bella este verano.

- Sé que mi hijo no es del todo imparcial en lo que a Bella respecta, pero él dice que tú te burlaste de ella, que disfrutaste riéndote a sus expensas durante bastante tiempo…

- Sé que es lo que parece pero no fue así – le contradije y al mirarlo pude ver que esperaba una explicación mejor

Levantó una ceja interrogante y tuve que alejar la mirada

- Lastimé a Bella – confesé – No fui del todo honesto con ella. Le oculté gran parte de mi vida, pero la amo y la amé desde el principio, en eso nunca la engañé. Pero no supe cómo solucionar los problemas de mi vida de entonces. Fui un idiota y cuando por fin pensé que tenía todo resuelto, Bella se enteró de mi mentira y ya no me permitió explicarle ni suplicarle perdón.

- Y ahora qué ha cambiado?

- No ha cambiado lo que siento por ella, desde luego; y espero que tampoco cambiara lo que ella siente por mí. Pero yo he arreglado mi situación y ahora puedo estar con ella de la forma que siempre quise estar. Sin ocultarle nada, sin ocultarme ante nadie. Amo a esta chica y quiero formar mi vida y mi familia con ella, y sé que ella lo desea también.

- Charlie también estaba muy molesto contigo

- Lo entiendo

- Tal vez no sea fácil que te disculpe

- Lo sé, pero haré todo lo que él necesite para confiar en que amo a su hija por sobre todas las cosas, y sólo quiero hacerla feliz.

- Pues, te deseo suerte – sonrió – Charlie no es un tipo fácil…

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste!**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Besitos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 30 **

- Hoy estuve hablando con Billy – le conté a Bella que se recostaba sobre mi pecho desnudo esa noche en su casa.

- De qué? – preguntó sorprendida levantando la vista hacia mi rostro

- Sobre nosotros. Y sobre Charlie – confesé preocupado

Sonrió y bajó la cabeza volviendo a apoyar su mejilla en mi pecho

- Te preocupa Charlie?

- Debería? – pregunté con cierta inquietud

- Desde luego que no

- Pero él sabe que yo te hice mucho daño…

- Pero también sabe que te he perdonado.

- Le has contado que volvemos a estar juntos? – me sorprendí

- Bueno… digamos que Jacob se me adelantó, pero sí, se lo he dicho

- Discúlpame si no me gusta nada Jacob

- Al final te gustará, es un buen chico

- No estoy tan seguro, pero no quiero hablar de él. Qué te dijo Charlie sobre nosotros?

- Charlie confía en mi buen juicio. Él piensa que si yo estoy segura de darte una nueva oportunidad, pues entonces debo hacerlo.

- Y tú estás segura? – ronroneé moviéndola hasta dejarla acostada sobre mí

- Mmm, creo que sí – susurró acercando sus labios a los míos – pero tal vez debería intentar convencerme, señor Cullen…

Llevé mis manos a su cabeza y la acerqué a mí para poder besarla. Mis labios rozaron los suyos antes de humedecerlos con mi lengua. Entreabrió los labios lasciva y nos devoramos.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos y comenzó a dar pequeños tirones mientras yo llevaba mis manos a sus glúteos para estrujarlos a la vez que acercaba su sexo a mi ya muy dura erección.

Comenzó a restregarse contra mí gimiendo y me hizo perder el control. Giré sobre mí tumbándola de espaldas sobre la cama y me cerní sobre ella.

Con mi mano acometí rápidamente sobre su pubis y comencé a masajearle sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos recorrían ansiosas mi pecho.

Pasé mis dedos sobre sus pliegues e introduje dos en su tierna abertura. Bella dio un respingo gimiendo por la intromisión.

- Edward… - jadeaba – por favor…

- Claro que sí, pequeña – dije irrumpiéndola con mis dedos con rapidez

- Creo que voy a correrme muy pronto…

- Vamos, nena, quiero verte – le dije y me dediqué a bombearla más duramente

Sus gemidos subieron de volumen a la vez que elevaban mi pene cada vez más tieso. Finalmente se convirtieron en gritos de placer cuando sus caderas se alzaron buscando profundizar la penetración. Empujé mis dedos tan profundo como me fue posible, apretándola contra la cama cuando los espasmos del orgasmo la asaltaron.

Retiré mi mano y me coloqué entre sus piernas, la penetré sin preámbulos cuando aún no se había recuperado de su orgasmo. Comencé el vaivén lentamente entrando y saliendo de su tibia cavidad. Fui incrementando el ritmo acompasándolo a los gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de Bella.

Lentamente volví a llevarla a la cima y me vertí dentro suyo cuando finalmente se retorció contra mí gritando de placer.

Caímos sobre la cama jadeantes y sudorosos y así fue como Morfeo nos encontró.

- Nervioso? – preguntó Bella risueña el viernes siguiente cuando llegamos al hospital para recoger a Charlie a quien habían dado ya el alta

- Desde luego que no – fanfarroneé mintiendo

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Mejor así. De todos modos esperará a estar a solas contigo para pasar a leerte la cartilla

- Eres diabólica

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, nos esperaban Charlie y Sue. El Dr. Varner ya había pasado por allí para darle las recomendaciones y el plan de visitas que debería seguir.

- Hola, papá – Bella se acercó a su padre y le besó con ternura las mejillas

- Hola, cariño – la saludó él pero sin quitar su mirada de mí, de pie en la puerta

- Él es Edward – me presentó Bella volteándose hacia mí y estirando su brazo para que me acercara.

Me acerqué a la cama y estiré mi mano para estrechar la de Charlie.

- Encantado de conocerle, jefe Swan.

Gruñó cuando apretó mi mano. La fortaleza de su apretón no era la de una persona convaleciente y quiso hacérmelo saber.

- Puedes llamarle Charlie – sonrió Bella pero Charlie rápidamente la refutó

- Aún debe ganárselo, cariño

- Desde luego, señor – acepté ante las miradas divertidas de Bella y Sue.

Pude sentir la mirada escrutadora de Charlie sobre mí durante todo el día.

Después de cenar, Bella y Sue charlaban en la cocina habiéndonos dejado solos en el salón a Charlie y a mí. En el televisor estaba el resumen de noticias y ambos lo mirábamos en silencio.

- Entonces – dijo Charlie por fin - Qué planes tienes para con mi niña, Edward?

- Disculpe? – pregunté con sorpresa – A qué se refiere?

- Sí, qué planes tenéis? Sé que en el pasado te portaste bastante mal con Bella y también sé que ella te ha perdonado. Ahora quisiera saber cómo pensáis seguir de ahora en más

- Eh, bueno… - dudé. Era difícil decirle al padre de mi novia que quería que su hija se viniera a vivir conmigo – Aún no hemos decidido nada, en realidad

- Ah, no? – me miró suspicaz – Bella te perdona pero no tiene ni idea de que haréis de ahora en adelante? Es extraño en mi niña

- No, no es eso – rectifiqué – Estamos seguros de querer estar juntos y es lo que haremos. Yo, este… - dudé – quiero que vivamos juntos – le dije escrutando su reacción

- Y Bella qué piensa al respecto?

- Aún no me ha dado una respuesta

- Seguramente te imaginarás que yo preferiría que mi hija no viviera con un hombre sin antes haberse casado con él – me dijo observándome con interés

- Lo entiendo, y me gustaría mucho que Bella aceptase ser mi esposa

- Pues entonces no se hable más. Conozco al secretario del condado, mañana hablaré con él para que os prepare la licencia matrimonial. Tarda solamente 3 días. Para el próximo viernes ya podríais estar casados – me dijo con tranquilidad dejándome sin aire

- Oh, papá, déjalo ya – Bella, que había estado escuchando con Sue desde la puerta del salón, se acercó risueña y se sentó a mi lado – No le hagas caso, Edward, sólo está intentando espantarte

_"Y vaya si lo está logrando"_ pensé

- Desde luego que no, niña – repuso Charlie

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – se burló ella

- Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida

Bella rodó los ojos

- Quieres decir que pretendes que tu hija se case en menos de una semana? Qué dirá la gente del pueblo? Que estoy embarazada? Que el sheriff pilló a su hija con su novio en una situación comprometida y lo obliga a él a casarse a punta de pistola?

- Y qué es lo que tú quieres, señorita? – replicó Charlie – Quedar embarazada sin haberte casado antes? Que tu padre te pille en una situación comprometida? O que traiga aquí mi pistola?

- Esto es ridículo. Estás amedrentando a Edward

- Desde luego que no – contestó él clavando su mirada en mí, retándome en silencio a contradecirle – Sin embargo, Edward sabe bien lo que corresponde

- Y qué es lo que corresponde? – le retó Bella

- Lo que es honorable – sentenció su padre – O me equivoco acaso, Edward?

- No, desde luego que no – respondí de inmediato sin entender muy bien lo que estaba diciendo

- Oh, vamos, papá. No vas a obligar a Edward a casarse conmigo.

- No lo estoy obligando – se excusó simulando sentirse ofendido – Estoy seguro de que él expresó querer casarse contigo, no es así?

- Oh, por supuesto que sí.

- Venga ya, Edward, no tienes que seguirle el juego

- No lo hago, Bells. De verdad quiero casarme contigo. Tú lo sabes.

- Ya. En cinco días? – preguntó irónica

- Por qué no?

- Porque es ridículo

- Yo no lo veo así

Charlie sonreía petulante, Bella se giró hacia él iracunda

- Ya estarás contento, no?

- No creo que se me pueda condenar por el hecho de ser feliz sabiendo que mi hija se va a casar

- No quiero casarme – gritó Bella molesta

- Y me quitarás esa alegría? – se quejó lastimero – Después de todo lo que he pasado esta semana…

Casi caigo del sofá con un ataque de risa al ver la actuación de mártir manipulador de ese hombre, sin dudas debía darle crédito, ya que, aunque todos sabíamos que nos estaba manipulando, ninguno podíamos negarnos.

Bella se levantó del sofá bufando molesta y sólo pudimos escuchar el portazo de su habitación. Sue se despidió cautamente antes de dejar el salón y Charlie se levantó del sofá lentamente asegurándome que al día siguiente hablaría con su amigo, el secretario.

Y finalmente allí me quedé yo solo, sentado en el salón de una pequeña casa en Prosper, cayendo en la cuenta de que en tan solo una semana estaría casándome con la mujer de mi vida.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**A disfrutarlo!**

**Besitos**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 31 **

Bella estaba sentada en mi cama cuando salí del baño.

Vestida con su diminuto pijama abrazaba sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas.

- Qué haces aquí, cariño? – pregunté cuando me acerqué a ella

Estiró su mano hacia mí para que me sentara en la cama junto a ella.

- No tienes que hacer caso de lo que dice Charlie - susurró

Me tumbé en la cama y tiré de ella para tumbarla sobre mí.

- No me molesta, Bells, de verdad – dije acariciando su cabello – Quiero casarme contigo

- No es así, Edward

- Qué cosa, cielo? Qué no es así? Sabes que quiero casarme contigo

- Ya. Así. En Prosper. En cinco días. Sin siquiera hablarlo con tu familia.

- Bella, mi familia no tiene voto en esta decisión. Su opinión no me hace falta.

- Pero seguramente tendrán algo que decir

- Seguramente – concedí – y puedes estar tranquila que lo dirán, pero como ello no cambiará mi decisión, da igual si lo dicen antes o después de la boda. Lo único que me preocupa es que tú no tengas la boda de tus sueños

- No hay "boda de mis sueños" – reconoció

- Qué quieres decir? Nunca planeaste una gran boda, vestido, iglesia, esas cosas?

- La verdad es que no. Lo único que siempre he deseado es un matrimonio tan feliz como el de mis padres, y ellos se casaron un miércoles, Charlie con su uniforme policial y mi madre con un vestido que tenía desde los diecisiete. Sus testigos fueron dos empleados de la oficina del juzgado.

- Cielo, si de verdad no hay nada que ansíes tener o hacer para tu boda, entonces nos casaremos el próximo viernes, con los invitados que tú desees traer. A menos que tú no quieras casarte conmigo? – pregunté temeroso

- Tonto. Desde luego que quiero casarme contigo, sólo que no quisiera creer que es porque Charlie te coaccionó para ello

Levanté su rostro para mirarla, sus ojos chocolate reflejaban la profundidad de sus sentimientos sumado a un destello de temerosa cautela.

- Bells, no hay nada que desee más que hacerte mi esposa – sentencié antes de bajar mi boca hasta encontrar la suya y besarla con amor

Bella comenzó a retorcerse entre mis brazos y a restregar su pelvis contra la mía. Mi miembro se endureció instantáneamente pugnando por salir del encierro de mis pantalones.

Bajé mis manos a sus caderas para detener el sensual movimiento.

- Bells, cariño, detente – susurré – Deberías volver a tu habitación

Me observó con extraña atención

- Por qué?

- Porque tu padre duerme en la habitación que hay al final del pasillo y no quiero que se aparezca aquí con su pistola. En solo una semana serás mi esposa y entonces podremos hacer el amor sin que nadie se oponga.

Frunció el ceño contrariada.

- Estás diciendo que no haremos el amor hasta después de casarnos?

- Exacto. Es lo que estoy diciendo.

- Eso es retrógrado y anticuado – se quejó

- Tal vez lo sea, pero solo intento asegurar mi integridad para llegar a ese momento.

Le besé la nariz sonriendo y la separé de mi dándole una nalgada instándola a marchar a su habitación.

- No, Edward, no puedes hacerme esto – se quejaba Alice al teléfono cinco días después.

Estaba sentado en el coche a la entrada de la casa de Charlie. Ese día había ido a buscar la licencia matrimonial que gentilmente Charlie había tramitado para nosotros, y había aprovechado bien el viaje comprando un exquisito anillo de compromiso para Bella.

Por la mañana había estado hablando con Jasper y no habían pasado cuatro horas antes de que Alice me llamara quejándose ante la inminencia de mi boda.

- Alice… cuando entenderás que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

- Sabes que me muero por conocer a Bella desde hace una eternidad – suspiró melodramática – y no sólo no me la presentas sino que te casarás sin invitarme. Y ni hablar que lo haces con dos días de preparativos.

- Te aseguro que no es lo que había planeado, pero el padre de Bella quiere que nos casemos y la verdad es que ni ella ni yo tenemos razón para negarnos

- Es que es una locura! – gritó – Debes pensarlo mejor, Edward

- Qué es lo que debo pensar? – inquirí – Alice, tú sabes bien por todo lo que he pasado para estar con Bella. Ahora quiero vivir con ella y eso lo haré luego de que nos casemos

- Esme se morirá de tristeza – sollozó

- Ja. No lo intentes, pequeña, no metas a Esme en todo esto

- Pero sabes que es la verdad, se disgustará muchísimo

- No te preocupes. Te prometo que cuando Bella vuelva a Nueva York haremos una cena para celebrarlo.

- Cómo es eso? Bella no volverá contigo este domingo?

- En realidad no, se quedará dos semanas más aquí con su padre. Yo debo volver al hospital pero ella quiere asegurarse que él está bien, y en realidad a mí me servirá para hablar con Esme y Carlisle antes.

- Crees que papá se lo tome bien

- Me temo que no. Ya sabes cómo es su relación con Aro. Estoy seguro que no le gustará mucho pero no le quedará más que aceptarlo. Y seguramente necesitaré de tu ayuda.

- De acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras pero tardaré mucho en perdonarte.

- De acuerdo – sonreí – Sabes que te adoro, Ali.

- Palabras, palabras – dijo con tono ofendido

Cuando entré en la casa, Sue y Charlie, sentados en el sofá del salón se voltearon a verme ruborizándose. Parecía que los hubiese pillado in fraganti en la consecución de algún delito. Sospeché que algo pasaba con Bella cuando escuché la voz masculina que vociferaba en el patio trasero. Allí me dirigí a través de la cocina y quedé de pie en la puerta cuando la abrí.

Sentada en el balancín del porche estaba Bella con la cabeza gacha. De pie a su lado Jacob gritaba. Carraspeé para hacerme notar y ambos se giraron hacia mí.

Los ojos de Bella estaban enrojecidos y eso me enfureció. Lo que fuera que ese tío estaba diciéndole le estaba haciendo daño y yo no iba a permitírselo.

Me apresuré a ir a su lado y me senté junto a ella ignorando al chico.

- Bells, cielo, que sucede? – pregunté abrazándola

- No es nada – esbozó una tímida sonrisa

- Estás llorando – rebatí

- Pues claro que está llorando! – gritó Jacob – No es fácil recordar todo lo que ha sufrido por tu culpa y ahora quieres casarte con ella para humillarla aún más

- Disculpa? Cómo se supone que la humillo al casarme con ella?

- Cómo crees que la tratará tu gente cuando sea tu esposa

- Cómo! Pues yo te diré cómo. La tratarán con respeto. Con el respeto que se merece por ser la persona que es y por ser la mujer que yo elegí para vivir junto a ella y tener una familia juntos.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees. Tu familia y tus amigos ricos la despreciarán.

- Eres un esnob, Jacob – le dije con repugnancia

- Ellos lo son

- Cuál es tu problema, chico? Al principio creía que te preocupabas por Bella…

- Y ella es quien me preocupa – me interrumpió

- No lo creo. No creo que sea ella quien te preocupa, porque de ser así no estarías haciéndola llorar

- Llora por recordar lo que le has hecho

- Creo que llora porque su mejor amigo no hace más que recordarle situaciones que la entristecen. Pero esas situaciones forman parte del pasado y están más que superadas, tanto por ella como por mí, así que ya es momento que tú las superes también.

- Volverás a lastimarla

- Basta ya, Jacob – dije molesto – Bella y yo vamos a casarnos mañana y nos gustaría que lo aceptaras. Entonces serás bienvenido en nuestra boda y en nuestra vida. En caso contrario Bella lamentará la pérdida.

- Tú no decides – me espetó

- No quiero cerca de Bella a gente que la haga sufrir y no creo que ella quiera estar con personas que no son capaces de aceptar su felicidad

- Pues no será feliz contigo - sentenció y se volteó para marcharse dando un portazo

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 32 **

- Y dónde os iréis de luna de miel? – preguntó Sue mientras brindábamos por enésima vez.

La boda había sido sencilla. Bella y yo con Charlie, Sue y Billy en la oficina del ayuntamiento. Jacob se había negado a ir y yo sabía que Bella había sufrido con su decisión. El chico estaba enamorado de ella sin duda alguna, pero igual no podía perdonarle que la lastimase así. Me resultaba molesto que no celebrara la boda de su amiga sólo porque no le gustara el novio, pero así estaban las cosas. Billy se había disculpado en su nombre.

Ahora celebrábamos cenando en el restaurante más elegante de Prosper.

- Edward debe volver al hospital este lunes – declaró Bella, hermosa en su delicado vestido color marfil.

- De todos modos necesitáis una luna de miel – sentenció Sue

- Todo ha sido tan rápido que no lo hemos podido planear. – expliqué mirando a Bella y buscando su aprobación – Pero cuando podamos organizarnos unos días de vacaciones, nos iremos de viaje.

- No hace falta – dijo Bella – Sólo quiero que vivamos juntos. Es todo cuanto ansío.

- De todos modos te llevaré de viaje – sonreí y la acerqué a mí para darle un tierno beso en los labios que se vio interrumpido por el carraspeo de Charlie.

- Creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos. – sentenció – No querréis perder vuestra reservación

Tenía una reserva en el hotel Comfort Suites de Frisco, para pasar el fin de semana y estaba seguro que tanto Charlie como yo mismo, estábamos más que encantados de saber que Bella y yo no pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas en su casa.

El hotel estaba a sólo quince minutos de Prosper, así que aún era temprano cuando llegamos allí.

La suite era estupenda y los ojitos de Bella brillaron cuando entré con ella en mis brazos.

- No hace falta que me lleves en brazos – rió más que complacida

- Tradición es tradición – retruqué

- Ésta no ha sido una boda muy tradicional que digamos

- Pues dejemos al menos una regla sin romper – reí y la besé mientras empujaba la puerta con el pie para cerrarla.

La suite nupcial se encontraba en penumbras. Decenas de velas blancas iluminaban la habitación estratégicamente llenándola de un delicioso aroma a vainilla. En la esquina más alejada de la habitación, el jacuzzi burbujeaba. En el borde del mismo descansaba una botella de champán en un cubo transparente. A su lado un pequeño plato con fresas y bombones.

Bella sonrió maravillada cuando quedó de pie de frente a la bañera. A sus espaldas deslicé mis manos por sus hombros para descender por sus brazos y atraerla pegada a mí.

- Te gusta, cielo? – susurré besando con suavidad su delicioso cuello

- Oh, Edward. Es hermoso.

- Me alegro que te guste, cariño, porque es todo para su disfrute, señora Cullen. – sonreí

Lentamente llevé mis manos a su espalda para bajar la cremallera de su vestido. Metí mis manos bajo la tela para deslizarla por su cuerpo. Bella se recostó contra mí suspirando cuando el vestido cayó al suelo. Guié mis dedos a su cabello para retirar los pasadores que sostenían su recogido. Sus rizos rebotaron sobre los hombros que yo no dejaba de besar.

Desabroché su sujetador y lo dejé caer junto al resto de su ropa; hice lo mismo con sus braguitas de encaje y éstas encontraron su descanso en el suelo. Con mis dedos recorrí sus costados, su vientre y sus pechos, los que se irguieron al momento, ávidos de mis caricias. Con un rápido movimiento la levanté nuevamente en brazos sorprendiéndola y me dirigí a la tina.

Lentamente la metí en la bañera viendo las burbujas chocar contra su piel.

- No vas a entrar conmigo? – preguntó al ver que me quitaba la chaqueta y arremangaba las mangas de mi camisa

- Primero quiero agasajarte a ti

Poniendo un fragante gel de baño en mis manos comencé a frotar su cuerpo. Masajeé sus hombros acariciando su cuello, bajé por sus brazos antes de guiar mis manos a sus pechos. Sin dejar de acariciarlos mis pulgares acometieron sobre sus pezones endureciéndolos. Bella cerraba los ojos y se arqueaba hacia mí.

Bajé mi mano por su vientre metiéndola bajo el agua para alcanzar su sexo. Dio un respingo cuando introduje dos dedos en su abertura. La acometí con suavidad mientras la veía derretirse aferrada a los bordes de la bañera. Se estremecía y gemía arqueándose mientras la sostenía con mis dedos enredados en los húmedos rizos de su nuca.

- Oh, Edward, por favor… - pedía sin abrir los ojos

- Vamos, nena, mírame – pedí haciendo que fijara sus ojos en los míos – Quiero ver tu mirada cuando te corras – susurré

- Oh, Ed… voy a correrme…

- Hazlo, nena, vamos…

Gimió y gritó cuando el orgasmo la atravesó como una lanza. Se dejó caer contra la bañera con el único sostén de mis dedos entre sus pliegues.

Llevó sus manos a las solapas de mi camisa y tiró hacia ella.

- Le quiero aquí dentro, desnudo, junto a mí, señor Cullen – susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme con avidez

- Será un placer, señora Cullen – reí separándome de ella para quitarme la ropa.

Cuando me hube desnudado me senté a su lado en la bañera y la atraje hacia mí. Se recostó en mi pecho y la rodeé con los brazos acariciándola.

- Deberíamos abrir esto – señalé alejándola un momento para levantar la botella de champán y descorcharla.

Bella se giró para quedar sentada de frente a mí. Enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y su sexo rozaba mi pene endureciéndolo.

Cogió una fresa y la mordió sensual, mientras yo abría la botella. Masticó su mitad y acercó la otra mitad a mis labios. Cogí la fresa con los labios y la metí en mi boca chupando sus dedos con lascivia.

- Por la mujer más hermosa del mundo – brindé chocando nuestras copas – y por mi infinita suerte al haberme aceptado como esposo

- Cómo no iba a aceptarte, si sé que nadie en el mundo podría hacerme más feliz.

- Te prometo hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida, Bells. Te amo. – confesé acercándola a mí para besarla luego de darle un sorbo a mi copa.

- Yo te amo a ti, Edward – susurró acercándose y restregando sus pliegues contra mí, enloqueciéndome.

No fui capaz de llegar más lejos. Dejé nuestras copas en el borde de la bañera y la apreté entre mis brazos. La alcé sobre mis caderas y la bajé sobre mi erección clavándome en ella con firmeza.

- Vamos, pequeña. Móntame. – ordené y comenzó a cabalgarme con sensualidad.

Me sentí un adolescente cuando me corrí en tan sólo unos momentos, pero seguí sosteniéndola mientras me cabalgaba hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

El domingo llegó demasiado rápido y pasado el mediodía Bella me despedía en el aeropuerto de Dallas, apretándose contra mí.

- Te echaré de menos – ronroneaba con sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos

- Yo sí que te echaré de menos cuando llegue a casa por las noches y no estés conmigo

- Creo que si Charlie se encuentra bien, tal vez vuelva antes de lo previsto

- Mmm, eso suena bien – respondí y ataqué sus labios con desesperación

- Acabas de convencerme – confesó cuando separé nuestras bocas – A Charlie deberá bastarle con una semana de mi compañía

- Estoy seguro de que Sue le atenderá tan bien como tú a mí. – me burlé

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó mirándome con asombro

- Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que hay entre tu padre y Sue?

- No es verdad – discutió observándome incrédula

- Venga, Bells – reí – No irás a ponerte celosa de tu padre

- No es verdad – volvió a discutir obstinada

- Como tú digas. Tal vez me equivoque – dije antes de besarla despidiéndome para entrar en la sala de embarque.

Tras más de cinco horas de viaje y una escala en el aeropuerto de Charlotte, sobre las 11 PM de Nueva York, por fin entraba en mi departamento.

La luz del contestador titilaba en el salón.

_"Hola, mi amor – _la dulce voz de Bella resonó en la habitación – _Quería que escucharas mi mensaje nada más llegar a casa para que no olvides lo mucho que te amo. Acabo de llegar de Dallas y ya es un hecho, volveré a Nueva York el próximo domingo, Charlie no me necesita aquí. Descansa y hablaremos mañana. Te amo. – _se despedía aunque no sin un último mensaje – _Por cierto, tenías razón en cuanto a Charlie y Sue. Me lo acaban de confesar, luego de que los pillara en una situación comprometida. Besos"_

Esa niña era un soplo de aire fresco. No podía creer lo afortunado que era al tenerla conmigo.

_"Hola, cielo – _la irónica voz de Jane contrastaba con el mensaje anterior – _Veo que no estás en casa. Sólo quería que supieras que tal vez anticipe mi regreso unas semanas, pero aún no te lo puedo confirmar. Ya te llamaré de nuevo cuando esté segura. De momento, puedes ir acabando con las historias que tengas por allí. Besitos" _

Definitivamente mis problemas no habían acabado con mi boda con Bella. De hecho creo que éste era sólo el comienzo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 33 **

- Cariño, al fin te dignas venir a verme

- Lo siento, mamá – dije besando su mejilla – Estaba fuera de la ciudad

- Sí, ya me dijo tu padre que tenías vacaciones en el hospital, pero pensé que tal vez vinieses antes a visitarme.

- Lo siento. – me disculpé – Pero finalmente aquí estoy y tengo grandes novedades que contarte.

Había decidido cenar con mi familia y así ponerles al corriente sobre mi boda. Sabía que sería difícil que lo comprendieran así como así, pero no tenía otra opción. De todos modos, la parte más difícil sería explicárselo a Carlisle, pero estaba en un congreso del cual no regresaba hasta el día siguiente, así que contaba con tener la ayuda de mi madre para decírselo.

- Y bien, cuáles son esas grandes novedades? – preguntó Esme luego de servir el té que Emily había llevado al salón.

- Es un poco difícil de explicar – dije pasándome nerviosamente la mano por la nuca

Esme me miraba extrañada instándome a proseguir. Tomé aire sonoramente.

- Me he casado – anuncié y la taza de mi madre tambaleó sobre el plato

- Cómo! Qué quieres decir? – preguntó dejando el plato sobre la mesa

- Me he casado – repetí enseñándole la delgada alianza de oro que descansaba en mi dedo

- No lo entiendo, Edward – respondió atónita cogiendo mi mano – Cómo que te has casado? Cuándo? Por qué? Con quién?

- Recuerdas a Bella… - comencé

- Bella…? Es la chica que había desaparecido?

- La misma. Pues bien, la encontré. E increíblemente me perdonó.

Hablar con Esme era tan sencillo. Mi madre siempre puso la felicidad de sus hijos por encima de cualquier otra cosa; y ella sabía cuánto había sufrido yo por esa chica a la que ella desconocía. Las palabras brotaban de mis labios con fluidez y fue muy fácil que ella entendiera todo, lo aceptara y se sintiese feliz por mí.

- No puedo creerlo – suspiró – No voy a negarte que me duele no haber podido ser parte de tu boda, pero si tú eres feliz, entonces para mí todo está bien

- Gracias, mamá. Sabía que lo entenderías.

- Lo entiendo, cariño, pero igual te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer algo semejante sin compartirlo conmigo.

- No te preocupes, mamá – sonreí besando su mejilla

- Y bien, cuándo voy a conocerla?

- Volverá de Prosper el próximo fin de semana, así que supongo que podríamos cenar juntos la semana siguiente.

- Perfecto. Organizaré una cena familiar, entonces. Se lo has dicho a tus hermanos?

- A Emmett aún no, pero Alice ya lo sabe.

- Y a tu padre? – preguntó con cautela

Bajé la vista preocupado

- No – susurré – Cómo crees que se lo tome?

- Bien, por qué habría de ser de otra forma? – me preguntó extrañada

- Tú sabes, Jane es la hija de Aro…

- No te preocupes por ello, cariño, si lo tuyo con Jane no funcionó, nadie tiene la culpa

- Ya. Pero y si mi ruptura con Jane generase problemas con Aro en la clínica?

- Oh, Edward, no lo creo, por qué lo dices?

- Hace tiempo Jane me amenazó con decirle a su padre que le retirase el apoyo económico a papá – Esme me observó boquiabierta

- Eso hizo? Y por qué?

- Para que no terminara nuestro noviazgo

- Dios! Esa niña está desquiciada! De todos modos no creo que Aro entrase en un juego tan infantil.

- Y si lo hace? – la miré preocupado

- Tranquilo, cariño, no sucederá. Déjame que yo hable con tu padre para darle la noticia de tu boda antes que tú hables con él.

- Gracias, mamá – dije besando su mejilla – Sería estupendo para mí

.

- Buenos días, Edward – me saludó mi padre el miércoles siguiente entrando en mi consultorio

- Buenos días, papá. No sabía que habías ya regresado del congreso.

- Llegué ayer por la tarde

Sabía por qué estaba aquí pero no me sentía preparado para ser yo quien abordase el tema de mi boda.

- Y qué tal estuvo?

- Oh, bien, muy bien. Había una empresa que cuenta con adelantos interesantes que pienso se podrían implementar en la clínica, pero ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora hay temas más importantes que quiero hablar contigo.

- Dime, de qué querías hablarme?

Alzó una ceja mirándome con suspicacia

- No te lo imaginas? – sonrió – Tu madre me dice que debo felicitarte…

- Oh, sí – dije dubitativo – Bueno, en realidad quería decírtelo yo mismo

- En serio? Esme insinuó que estarías un poco preocupado por mi reacción

- Lo siento, papá – dije avergonzado sin levantar la vista del escritorio que tenía frente a mí

- Eres feliz, Edward? Amas a esa chica?

- Más que a mi vida – confesé mirándolo por fin

- Dice tu madre que estudia en la Juilliard, entiendo que es de buena familia – finalmente aparecía el esnobismo de mi padre

- Sí que es de buena familia – contesté a la defensiva – aunque no lo que tú entiendes por ser una buena familia

- Qué quieres decir?

- Que su familia es excelente, son gente honesta, honrada, sincera. Sus padres se amaron y le enseñaron a amar, no ha habido nunca nada de hipocresía en su relación y así es como Bella entiende la vida. Así es como me ha enseñado a mí que debe ser una relación, basada en el amor y no en las conveniencias económicas.

- Tengo que deducir entonces que no tienen un centavo – dijo sarcástico

- Vete al diablo. Sabía que sería lo único que te importaría.

- Me estás diciendo que has cancelado tus planes con la hija de Aro, para casarte con una niña que no tiene un centavo, basado en sus hippies idealizaciones sobre el amor y todas esas estupideces.

- Eres mucho más esnob de lo que creí

- Y tú eres mucho más idiota de lo que yo creí. – refutó molesto – Siempre pensé que eras el más listo de mis hijos, pero veo que me equivoqué contigo.

- Si ser listo es buscar la felicidad en el dinero y saltarse todo lo demás, pues entonces sí, no soy tan listo.

- No sé por qué, pero la gente que sostiene que el dinero no hace la felicidad, acostumbra estar llena de dinero y no hacen nada por librarse de él. Cómo crees que obtuviste tu título de médico? Crees que fue amor lo que me pidió la universidad para darte clases? Crees que con amor fue que tu madre y yo te compramos tu BMW cuando cumpliste 16? Y acaso tienes un departamento en la quinta avenida porque Elizabeth te heredó amor? No, hijo mío, todo se ha hecho con dinero.

- Tienes razón, todo se ha hecho con dinero. Pero sabes qué, desde que conocí a Bella aprendí muchas cosas. Me entristeció ver que yo podía haber sido lo feliz que ella ha sido sin tener un centavo, pero teniendo a sus padres con ella, amándola y compartiendo su vida con ella. La infancia de Bella, en un pueblito pequeño, viviendo en una humilde casita de tres habitaciones y 60 metros cuadrados, fue mucho más feliz que la mía en un ático de 300 metros acompañado de niñeras y viendo a mi padre cinco minutos cada noche. Espero poder hacer a mis hijos tan felices como Bella lo ha sido. Sé que Bella me enseñará a hacerlo.

- Uh, Edward, no vayas tan rápido. – dijo poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus puños en el escritorio para cernerse sobre mí – No voy a dejar que continúes con esto. Estoy seguro que será sencillo anular ese ridículo matrimonio. Todo se puede hacer con dinero – sonrió con suficiencia

Me levante de un salto y me apoyé en el escritorio frente a él mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Qué estás diciendo?

- Que deberás anular ese estúpido matrimonio

- Estás loco. No lo haré

- Sí que lo harás – rebatió – No dejaré que arruines nuestra relación con los Vulturi. Anularás ese matrimonio, te olvidarás de todas esas tonterías y arreglarás tu relación con Jane.

- No lo haré.

- No lo entiendes, Edward. Sí que lo harás.

- No – grité exasperado – Tú no lo entiendes. No sólo que no lo haré, sino que tú deberás comportarte correctamente con Bella. La tratarás con el respeto que se merece por ser mi mujer.

- Esto no está en discusión, Edward. Te lo exijo. Te lo exijo como tu padre y como tu jefe. Lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene.

- Me estás amenazando?

- Claro que no – dijo petulante

- Pues olvídate de que deje a Bella.

- Ya lo veremos – sentenció y se giró para marcharse

Siempre había sabido que mi padre no me apoyaría, aunque había tenido una mínima esperanza cuando me había preguntado si sería feliz. Pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Tenía a Bella y sabía que ella me daría mucho más. Sabía que me lo daría todo, sabía que sólo podíamos ser felices juntos. Y eso es lo que haríamos.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Perdón la tardanza.**

**Besitos!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 34 **

Recostada sobre mi pecho, Bella descansaba el domingo por la noche. Había llegado a Nueva York esa misma tarde y no habíamos salido de la cama desde entonces.

- Has hablado con tu familia? - preguntó con timidez haciendo círculos en mi pecho con sus dedos

- Sí, he hablado con ellos

Bella esperó unos instantes que yo continuara pero no pudo con la curiosidad al ver que yo no agregaba nada más.

- No vas a decirme qué te dijeron? – preguntó nerviosa haciéndome sonreír

- Emmett dice que estoy loco por atarme al yugo matrimonial – me burlé

- Tonto – golpeó suavemente mi pecho

- Han dicho que se mueren por conocerte. Mi madre organizará una cena familiar para nosotros esta semana

- No se han molestado tus padres?

- Claro que no – aseguré. Mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

Esme nos invitó a cenar la noche del miércoles. Los primeros días de la semana estuvimos organizando la mudanza de Bella desde Brooklyn, así que la cena familiar llegó antes de que yo hubiera podido prepararme para enfrentar a Carlisle.

- Bella, querida, teníamos tantas ganas de conocerte – saludó mi madre a mi esposa, acogiéndola entre sus brazos y desterrando en un abrazo todos los temores de mi niña – Venid, entrad, sois los primeros en llegar.

Bella me observó temerosa mientras Esme la guiaba hacia el salón sin soltarla de su brazo. Le sonreí infundiéndole confianza y me senté en uno de los sillones de frente al sofá en el que se encontraban ellas.

El incesante parloteo de mi madre continuó cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron y mi hermana tomó el testigo. Para cuando Emmett y Rosalie entraron en el salón, Alice ya había organizado una tarde de compras, una noche de cine y pizzas y un fin de semana en los Hamptons.

- Ya estamos todos – dijo mi madre levantándose – Carlisle no podía venir, tenía guardia en la clínica – se disculpó – Iré a decirle a Emily que ya puede servir la cena, por qué no vais pasando al comedor?

Salí tras ella cuando vi a Alice acompañar a Bella.

- No ha querido estar presente, verdad? – pregunté a mi madre que se volteó a mirarme con el rostro compungido – Carlisle no ha querido venir a conocer a Bella

- No es así, cariño, estaba ocupado

- No me mientas, mamá – rebatí haciéndola sonrojarse

- Lo siento, cielo. Tu padre no está seguro de que este matrimonio sea lo mejor para ti, sólo es eso, pero ya verás como recapacitará.

- Nunca lo hará

- Claro que sí, cielo. Bella es un ángel, y él también caerá rendido a sus pies cuando la conozca, ya verás.

- No lo hará, y sabes por qué? Porque Bella no es ni nunca será una rica heredera, y eso es todo lo que a él le importa – sentencié volteándome para dirigirme al comedor.

La cena fue amena y divertida. Siempre eran así cuando estábamos todos juntos, y Bella se integró al instante. Era verdad que mi ángel hechizaba a todo el mundo y no podías dejar de amarla en cuanto la conocías, pero sabía bien que a mi padre eso no le importaba.

Hicimos el viaje de vuelta en un cómodo silencio.

- Y bien? No me dirás cómo te lo has pasado? – pregunté cuando entraba en el aparcamiento del edificio

- Oh, genial – me dijo Bella volteándose hacia mí – Me he divertido mucho. Tú familia es encantadora, aunque debo reconocer que Alice es un poco hiperactiva para mí. – confesó haciéndome reír

- Ja ja – reí – Sí que lo es, ya has reconocido a la pequeña Alice

Tras un corto silencio Bella se volvió hacia mí temerosa.

- Qué sucede? – pregunté cuando hube detenido el motor

- Edward… me prometes que serás honesto si te pregunto algo?

- Desde luego que sí, cariño – asentí extrañado – Qué quieres saber?

- Tu padre no está de acuerdo con nuestra boda – afirmó

Rodeé los ojos sin saber qué contestar.

- Está bien – dijo girando su rostro y clavando la mirada más allá del parabrisas – Lo imaginé y de verdad que lo entiendo. Yo no soy nada, no tendría razones para desear que te casaras conmigo.

- Hey! – discutí cogiendo su rostro y girándolo hacia mí. – No digas eso – odié a mi padre al ver la humedad en los ojos de Bella – Tú eres todo. Eres todo para mí, eres lo único que necesito para vivir, y si el idiota de mi padre no es capaz de entender eso, pues que se vaya al infierno.

- Pero es tu padre – susurró y dos lagrimones se escaparon de sus ojos

- TÚ eres mi mujer. Tú eres mi mujer y mi vida. Te aseguro que no necesito nada más, a nadie más y sin dudas no necesito al gilipollas de mi padre.

- Es por tu ex novia?

- Es porque es gilipollas. Esnob y gilipollas.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano el dinero se metería entre nosotros – suspiró

- Hey, nena – dije atrayéndola a mis brazos – Tú y yo estamos juntos y el dinero no está metido entre nosotros. Mi familia te adora y creo que yo tampoco le caigo tan mal a Charlie – sonreí haciéndola sonreír a ella también – y el dinero tampoco se ha metido en medio. Que haya una persona que no quiera aceptar nuestra relación no cambiará lo que tenemos. Yo te amo, Bella.

- Pero es tu padre… - repitió

- Pero deberías saber que es Esme quien lleva los pantalones en mi casa, y ella te adora, así que él deberá aceptarlo también si no quiere que lo envíen a dormir en el sofá – aseguré y me acerqué a sus labios.

Comencé un beso suave y delicado que buscaba calmara la ansiedad de mi pequeña. Bella respondió explosivamente como siempre hacía.

Sus manos subieron y las enredó entre mis cabellos, tirando suavemente de ellos. Deslicé mis manos bajo su blusa subiéndolas hasta alcanzar el borde de su sujetador y pasé mis pulgares sobre sus pezones.

Bella jadeó y se arqueó hacia mí. Agradeciendo internamente haber comprado mi Volvo XC60 con todo su espacio interior, tiré mi asiento hacia atrás y lo recliné antes de tomar a Bella por la cintura y sentarla a horcajadas sobre mí.

Sin dejar de besarnos con pasión desabotoné su blusa y el cierre delantero de su sujetador. Sus pechos quedaron libres frente a mí y me dediqué a besarlos y masajearlos con ansiedad. Sus pezones se irguieron ante mi tacto. Bella se arqueó recostando la espalda contra el volante a la vez que llevaba las manos a mi cabeza para sostenerla sobre sus pechos.

Su falda se había subido hasta quedar enrollada en su cintura y sólo una diminuta braga de encaje separaba su sexo de mis pantalones. Se mecía gimiendo mientras se restregaba contra la cremallera de mis vaqueros.

- Oh, Edward, te necesito… - pedía sollozante

Bajé mi mano por su vientre hasta alcanzar su pubis y comencé a acariciarla con fruición. La alejé un momento de mí para desabrochar mis pantalones y liberar mi erección que se irguió tiesa frente a ella. Con mis labios reclamando sus pechos, una de mis manos hacía a un lado sus braguitas mientras la otra la ayudaba a alzarse para hundirme en su interior.

Gemíamos y jadeábamos con Bella montándome ansiosa y necesitada. Acariciando sus nalgas llevé mi dedo, húmedo con sus propios jugos, hasta su ano y lentamente lo introduje en su interior. Bella se agitó y comenzó a cabalgarme más deprisa hasta que tan solo unos instantes después se cerró fuertemente sobre mí con un grito que evidenciaba su orgasmo.

Retiré mi dedo de su interior y con mis manos en su cintura la ayudé a que continuara cabalgándome hasta que finalmente yo también alcancé mi ansiado clímax.

Estuvimos dentro del coche recuperándonos hasta que la luz de otro coche que entraba en el aparcamiento, nos iluminó. Bella se encogió en mi regazo y escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho rió nerviosa.

.

- Qué crees que estás haciendo? – espeté entre dientes al día siguiente al entrar al consultorio de mi padre, que estaba con mi hermano.

- De qué hablas, Edward? – dijo condescendiente reclinándose en su sillón

- No vas a conocerla nunca? Evitarás ver a Bella toda la vida?

- Ja – rió petulante – Y crees que va a durar tanto? Te cansarás de follártela bastante antes

- Estás enfermo – grité lanzándome furioso contra el escritorio que nos separaba

- Hey, Edward, tranquilo – dijo Emmett poniéndose delante de mí y empujándome hacia atrás

- Te arrepentirás de esto. No permitiré que maltrates a mi mujer. Ella es mi familia ahora.

- Nosotros somos tu familia y ella es una simple trepadora que intentará quedarse con tu dinero.

- No te atrevas a hablar así de ella – gruñí

- Es que eres un idiota. Si ya lo dice el dicho, tiran más dos…

- No te atrevas – bufé cortando su desagradable comentario – Te arrepentirás de esto

- TÚ TE ARREPENTIRÁS – me gritó poniéndose de pie – Tú te arrepentirás

- Me estás amenazando? Ella es todo lo que me importa en esta vida, no hay nada que puedas hacer

- No estés tan seguro – masculló mientras yo me volteaba y salía de allí con un portazo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 35 **

Mi padre y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablarnos desde aquel maldito jueves. Si bien habíamos visto a mi familia en diferentes ocasiones, Carlisle aún no conocía a Bella y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

Bella y Alice estaban forjando una fuerte amistad y mi hermanita lograba que Bella poco a poco fuera desterrando todos sus temores e inseguridades.

Jane por su parte, había vuelto a dejar un mensaje en mi contestador y después de hablarlo con mi esposa habíamos cambiado el número y ya no hubieron más noticias, afortunadamente.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas de la boda. Alice y Bella irían de compras mientras Jasper y yo estábamos en su despacho revisando mis inversiones. Habíamos quedado con las chicas en juntarnos para cenar.

- Y qué tal la vida de casado? – preguntó Jasper risueño

- Sin duda alguna, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – sonreí

- Sí que te ha pegado fuerte esa niña…

- No puedo imaginar lo que sería mi vida de no haberla conocido

- Seguramente Alice me matará por decírtelo – sonrió – pero le pedí que se casara conmigo

- Wow – exclamé – Ya era hora, cuñadito, de que hicieras de mi hermana una mujer de bien

Jasper y yo éramos amigos desde que empezamos el instituto. Cuando cumplimos veinte años comenzó a salir con mi hermanita pequeña y tres años después se fueron a vivir juntos. Hacía cuatro años ya que convivían y todos esperábamos que fijaran fecha de boda en cualquier momento y finalmente había llegado el momento. Me sentía feliz por ambos, sabía bien cuánto se amaban.

- El caso es que ya conoces a Alice, quiere hacer una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso el próximo fin de semana.

- Eso todavía se estila? – me burlé

- Yo creo que no, pero ya sabes, Alice no pierde oportunidad para organizar una fiesta.

- Está bien. Nosotros tampoco perderemos la oportunidad de disfrutar un buen catering y un buen champagne.

- En realidad te lo digo porque ha hecho la lista de invitados y… - dudó

- Qué pasa, Jasper?

- Ya sabes, los Vulturi están invitados

Suspiré.

- Los Vulturi. Entiendo. Son amigos de la familia así que entiendo que deban estar invitados.

- Imagino que aún no saben lo de tu boda…

- Imagino que no, aunque tal vez Esme se los dijera

- No sé, Edward. Sólo creo que deberías poner a Bella sobre aviso. Tú les conoces más que yo, tal vez se lo tomen a mal y no sean con ella todo lo respetuosos que deberían.

- Tienes razón. Lo hablaré con Bella, aunque estoy seguro de que Renata no hará ningún escándalo. Ya sabes cómo es, las apariencias lo son todo – comenté exageradamente.

Esa noche, después que Alice y Jasper se marcharan, hablamos de la fiesta.

- Es genial que vayan a casarse, no? – dijo Bella acostada de espaldas a mí con su espalda contra mi pecho

- Sí, lo es – reconocí junto a su pelo – Han estado juntos toda la vida, ya es hora de que se casen

- Y Alice tiene unas ideas estupendas para la fiesta de compromiso

- Bells, hay algo sobre la fiesta que quería comentarte – dije haciéndola voltearse de frente a mí

- Qué?

- Ya has conocido a Alice, quiere dar una fiesta por todo lo alto.

- Me lo ha dicho, aunque no sé qué dejará para la boda – sonrió

- Ya se las apañará – concedí – Pero, bien, habrá muchos invitados

Bella me observaba confusa.

- Estarán presentes las amistades de mi familia, de mis padres – expliqué y por su semblante supe el momento exacto en que Bella entendió de lo que estaba hablando

- Oh! La familia de tu novia – susurró

- Ex novia – aclaré

- Ellos estarán allí – dijo y asentí – Supongo que tal vez yo no debería ir – sugirió

- Qué estás diciendo? – exclamé con el ceño fruncido – Desde luego que tú debes ir, eres mi mujer – recalqué

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- Sin peros. Tú eres mi mujer, eres familia de la novia, tú lugar está allí. Si alguien no debiera ir serían ellos, no tú. Pero son amigos de mis padres y no quiero enfrentamientos con Carlisle. Sólo quería que lo supieras porque podrían intentar incomodarte

- Ellos no saben que te has casado?

- No lo sé. Yo no se los he dicho, no veo por qué debería hacerlo, pero por supuesto que no debo ni quiero ocultarlo, así que tú estarás allí conmigo.

- Pero tú y Jane…

- No existe yo y Jane – refuté

- Lo sé, sólo digo, ellos sí saben que habéis roto, no?

- Desde luego que sí. Jane se los habrá dicho.

- Pero tú dijiste que ella no aceptaba vuestra ruptura…

- Ese es su problema. Yo sólo te lo digo porque quiero que sepas que ellos estarán allí y tal vez te incomode, pero debes tener claro que ése es tu lugar – aseguré sellando mis palabras con un beso.

Bella asintió acurrucándose junto a mí en silencio.

Había ya varios invitados el viernes siguiente cuando Bella y yo llegamos a la casa de mis padres en los Hamptons, donde se celebraba el compromiso de mi hermana.

Podía sentir el temor en el cuerpo de Bella. Hoy finalmente conocería a mi padre y no sabía cómo sería dicho encuentro. Por otro lado, también estaría allí la familia de Jane.

Rosalie y Alice se acercaron a nosotros apenas entramos y me robaron a mi esposa, tan pronto nos saludaron. Saludando a varias de las personas que estaban en el jardín, me acerqué a una de las mesas para servirme una copa.

- Así que la has traído – comentó mi padre que se acercó a mí por la espalda

- Disculpa? – pregunté volteándome para verle

- A "tu esposa" – recalcó burlonamente – La has traído

- Desde luego – confirmé – Qué esperabas?

- No sé, tal vez que recapacitaras.

- Pues no he recapacitado – dije entre dientes – Y espero que no tengas ganas de montar un espectáculo para todas tus importantes amistades, así que imagino la tratarás con el respeto que se merece cuando te la presente.

- Desde luego que no seré yo quien monte un espectáculo y arruine la fiesta de tu hermana...

Alice eligió ese momento para acercarse a nosotros con Bella y Esme.

- Hey, Edward – dijo Alice entusiasmada – Bella ha aceptado ser mi dama de honor

Estiré mi brazo para tomar a Bella por la cintura y acercarla a mí

- Te compadezco, cariño – le dije besando su frente cuando la tuve pegada a mí

- Por qué? – preguntó con sorpresa

- Porque Alice organizará tu vestuario y eso es agotador – dije dramático mientras Alice sacaba su lengua hacia mí y Esme sonreía divertida

- Bells, éste es Carlisle, mi padre – la presenté viendo cómo se sonrojaba

- Encantada de conocerle, señor Cullen – le saludó Bella estirando la mano que mi padre estrechó con altivez

- Finalmente nos conocemos, Bella – le respondió observándola con un claro aire de suficiencia que hizo a Bella empequeñecerse aún más junto a mí

- Ven, cariño – dije tirando de ella – Vamos a buscarte algo para beber

Me llevé a Bella de allí y de reojo pude ver a mi madre recriminándole a Carlisle su actitud. La fiesta transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Presenté a Bella a mis familiares y amigos y aunque quedó claro que más de uno se sorprendió al conocerla, nadie nos incomodó con preguntas o comentarios.

Esme se había llevado a Bella consigo para presentarle a Carmen, la prima de Esme que era concertista de piano, cuando Renata se acercó a mí.

- Buenas noches, Edward – saludó cortante

- Renata – incliné mi copa hacia ella

- He escuchado algunos comentarios un tanto inquietantes sobre ti – alcé una ceja esperando que continuara – Dicen que te has casado…

- Así es – asentí – Quieres conocer a mi esposa?

- Lo que quiero es que me lo expliques – contestó molesta

- Que te explique qué?

- Cómo es que el prometido de mi hija se ha casado con otra mujer? Y Jane? No pensabas decirle que vuestro compromiso había terminado?

- Creo que es Jane quien no pensó en decíroslo a vosotros. Jane y yo hace mucho que hemos terminado. Antes de que se fuera a Europa, por supuesto.

- Cómo…? – me miró confusa

- Nuestra relación estaba acabada pero Jane quería que lo solucionáramos, lo que no fue posible. No estábamos enamorados y yo no quería casarme sin amor, así que se terminó. Lamento que Jane no os lo dijera. – expliqué con naturalidad

- Eso no es posible – rebatió – Jane volverá a Nueva York en un mes, nos habría dicho que vuestra relación había terminado. Debió hacerlo.

- Sí, yo pienso igual, debió hacerlo.

- Y tú… Por qué te has casado tan pronto? Está embarazada la chica?

- No, – sonreí – pero debo confesarte que espero que pronto lo esté. Deseo muchísimo tener hijos con Bella.

El semblante de Renata se veía confuso y allí se quedó, de pie junto a mí, dándole vueltas a lo que le había explicado. Esme, que siempre está atenta, vino hasta nosotros para, seguramente, poner paños fríos sobre la situación y calmar a su amiga.

- Edward, cariño – indicó – Bella está con la tía Sasha – la tía Sasha era la madre de Carmen, y a sus setenta y ocho años, aunque adorable era un poco agotadora – Tal vez deberías rescatarla.

Eso marcó mi salida del escenario, para poder reunirme con mi mujer y acabar la fiesta en paz.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 36 **

Estaba agotado. Había estado haciendo muchas guardias la última semana ya que al día siguiente nos íbamos a Prosper para pasar Acción de Gracias con Charlie y Sue.

Para mi desconcierto Bella estaba en la cama cuando llegué a casa. Se despertó cuando entré en la habitación, donde no esperaba encontrarla durmiendo.

- Oh, cariño, lo siento – me disculpé – No pensé que estuvieras dormida

- Lo siento, Edward, estaba agotada – dijo incorporándose en la cama.

Me acerqué a saludarla pero cuando se sentó, se llevó la mano a la boca y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño. La observé confuso y fui tras ella para encontrarla volcada sobre el retrete.

- Cielo, qué sucede? – pregunté acercándome

Levantó la mano y la apoyó débilmente en mí para empujarme.

- Vete, no hace falta que veas esto – dijo antes de que un nuevo espasmo la asaltara

Me agaché a su lado para sostener su cabello y acariciar su espalda mientras vomitaba.

- Qué sucede, cariño?

- He tenido un día fatal – confesó cuando se levantó y bajó la tapa del retrete para sentarse en ella

- Algo te ha sentado mal? – pregunté y le acerqué un vaso con agua

- Supongo que sí. No sé qué pudo ser, pero he estado todo el día con vómitos, y estoy exhausta.

No pude evitar sonreír. Si mis sospechas eran correctas, no se trataba de un simple trastorno estomacal.

- Qué? – dijo recelosa al ver mi sonrisa

- Nada

- Por qué sonríes?

- Nada, cariño – dije besándola en la frente – pero estás segura que es algo que has comido?

- Qué quieres decir?

- No deberías ya haber tenido el período? – pregunté posando mi mano en su vientre

- Oh, no – dijo convencida de tener razón – No estoy embarazada

- Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque no me siento igual que cuando quedé embarazada antes – explicó aunque dudosa

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, no todos los embarazos son iguales

- Pero es que entonces no había tenido vómitos ni náuseas…

- Puede que ahora sí los tengas

- Pero las náuseas deberían ser matutinas… - discutió

- No necesariamente – rebatí y me miró desconfiada

- Tú crees?

- No lo sé, cielo, pero es posible. Llevamos más de dos meses casados y no hemos tomado precauciones ni una sola vez – dije sin dejar de sonreír

Se levantó y caminó hasta detenerse frente al espejo. Se la veía pensativa y me preocupó que no le hiciera ilusión.

- Qué sucede, cariño? – dije acercándome por su espalda y abrazándome a ella – No tienes ganas de tener un bebé?

- Oh, no. Claro que sí – confesó y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla – Es que no me lo esperaba

- Aún no es seguro, pero supongo que podríamos hacerte una prueba para asegurarnos

- Podríamos hacerla ahora? – preguntó entre esperanzada y temerosa

- Por supuesto. Bajaré a la farmacia ahora mismo – dije besando su mejilla y saliendo del departamento.

Ya era tarde y la farmacia de guardia era de las más alejadas, pero quince minutos después entraba nuevamente en el lavabo con la bolsita de plástico de la farmacia. Bella continuaba de pie frente al espejo acariciando con ternura su abdomen.

- Lo siento, tuve que recorrer media ciudad – dije exageradamente entregándole el palito de plástico que había dentro de la caja rosa – Haz pipi en el palito mientras yo leo las instrucciones.

Abrazado a ella esperábamos el resultado frente al espejo. Mi sonrisa se plasmó en mi cara cuando vi marcarse la segunda rayita que indicaba definitivamente que Bella estaba embarazada. A través del espejo la vi palidecer apoyándose contra mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el espejo cuando levantó la cara y tímidas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

- Hey, cielo – dije volteándola de frente a mí – Tranquila, cariño, no llores

- Oh, Edward, estoy tan feliz – susurró apretándose contra mí calmando mi temor – Pero tengo tanto miedo…

- No hay nada que temer, preciosa. Todo estará bien, ya verás.

- No quisiera que volviera a suceder…

- Shh – la corté – no volverá a suceder. Verás que todo estará bien.

Levanté su rostro para observarla.

- Te amo, Bells – dije y la besé con toda la ternura que me desbordaba.

- Te amo, Edward – asintió acurrucándose en mis brazos

Al día siguiente concertamos una visita urgente con Kachiri para tener la confirmación antes de viajar a Prosper esa tarde.

Kachiri se alegró por nosotros al saber que habíamos solucionado nuestros problemas, y más al comprobar que Bella estaba nuevamente embarazada. Le hizo una ecografía y varios análisis y nos confirmó el embarazo de siete semanas. Con sus recomendaciones y las recetas de vitaminas y ácido fólico nos fuimos a celebrar antes de volver a casa para recoger las maletas y poner rumbo al aeropuerto.

Pasamos la semana de vacaciones en Prosper y aunque nos divertimos mucho, Bella estaba teniendo unos días complicados. Tenía náuseas, mareos y vómitos durante todo el día y nada de lo que comía se mantenía en su estómago mucho tiempo.

Charlie y Sue estuvieron felices cuando les dimos la noticia. No habíamos discutido si contarles o no, siendo el embarazo tan reciente, pero fue imposible ocultarlo cuando Bella devolvió el desayuno por segunda vez.

No tuve más opción que compartir mucho tiempo con mi suegro ya que mi esposa dormía prácticamente el día entero. Charlie se mostró muy amable conmigo y complacido con lo feliz que encontró a Bella; y realmente ser el padre de su próximo nieto me granjeó gran parte de su afecto.

El sábado a la tarde llegamos a Nueva York tras un viaje larguísimo desde Dallas con una escala de 5 horas en Charlotte que dejó a Bella extenuada.

- Ahora tú te irás a la cama y yo prepararé la cena – le decía a Bella mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

- Al fin llegas… - dijo a nuestras espaldas una voz que odié reconocer

Bella se pegó a mí cuando nos giramos. Desde las sombras de las escaleras, Jane se adelantó para quedar bajo el foco encendido del pasillo.

- Jane, qué haces tú aquí? – pregunté irguiéndome y cogiendo la mano de Bella que temblaba junto a mí.

- Inocentemente Esme le dijo a mi madre que volvías hoy a la ciudad. Hace horas que te espero. Tenemos que hablar.

- No debiste esperar, no tenemos nada que decirnos.

Me giré y poniendo la mano en la espalda de Bella la guié dentro del departamento. Jane se coló dentro cuando me demoré para coger las maletas.

- Qué quieres, Jane? – bufé al entrar

- Acaso crees que puedes terminar nuestra relación así como así? Sin decirme nada siquiera?

- Te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte – expliqué exasperado – Es más, te lo dije varias veces, solo que tú te empeñaste en no escuchar

- Y qué tenía que hacer? Te di los mejores años de mi vida – gritó haciéndome sonreír

- Venga ya, Jane. Ambos sabemos que viviste muy bien tu vida mientras estábamos juntos.

- Creo que tengo derecho a exigir una explicación – demandó

- De acuerdo – accedí perezosamente antes de dirigirme a Bella – Vete a la cama, cielo – le susurré acercándome para dejar un beso en sus labios – Estás cansada. Yo prepararé algo para cenar.

Bella asintió y cogiendo su bolso de mano se metió en nuestra habitación. Me volteé hacia Jane cuando Bella hubo cerrado la puerta y me recosté en la pared cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Bien. Qué quieres?

- No vas a invitarme a entrar?

- Basta ya, Jane. Qué quieres?

- Dice mi madre que te has casado con esa paleta

- No se te ocurra meterte con Bella – gruñí

- De verdad crees que saldrás tan campante luego de humillarme como lo has hecho?

- No ha sido mi intención humillarte

- Y cuál ha sido tu intención entonces? – gritó furiosa

- Crees que lo he hecho para humillarte? – reí cínicamente – Tú estás loca. Ni siquiera he pensado en ti. No he pensado en ti desde que te fuiste a Europa, no pienso en ti ahora, y por Dios que puedes estar segura que no pensé en ti ni un segundo cuando me casé con Bella. Sólo he pensado en ser feliz y sin dudas lo he logrado porque nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

- De verdad crees que será tan fácil para ti?

- Sabes, Jane, estoy hartándome de tus amenazas. Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez y márchate que quiero atender a mi mujer.

- Te hundiré, Edward. A ti y a tu familia. – me amenazó

- Hazlo – la reté

- Hablaré con Rosalie. Le diré la verdad sobre Emmett

- Hazlo

- Mi padre dejará la clínica de Carlisle

- Hazlo también

- Te arrepentirás – gritó furiosa viendo mi pasividad

- Puedes estar segura que sin importar lo que hagas, nunca me arrepentiré de mi matrimonio con la mujer de mi vida. – dije mientras abría la puerta haciéndole espacio para salir

- Ya lo creo que sí. Ya lo verás – gritó nuevamente saliendo del apartamento

Cerré la puerta y cuando me volteé para dirigirme a la cocina me encontré a Bella que me miraba nerviosa desde la puerta de la habitación mientras retorcía sus manos.

- Hey, cariño – dije yendo rápidamente hasta ella – Por qué no descansas?

- Tu familia me odiará, Edward. – dijo y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

- No digas tonterías

- Ya no le caigo bien a tu padre – explicó – Si además tiene problemas en la clínica por mi culpa…

- Nunca será tu culpa, Bells. Si Jane está desquiciada, eso no puede ser tu culpa

- Pero… - quiso discutir y puse mi dedo sobre sus labios para que no dijera nada

- Sin peros, no es tu culpa, basta. Tú sólo tienes la culpa de ser tan guapa – ronroneé tomándola entre mis brazos y restregándome contra ella – De ser tan guapa y tenerme completamente loco por ti

Finalmente sonrió y se recostó contra mi pecho.

- No dirás más tonterías sobre culpas y esas cosas?

- No – suspiró

- Entonces vete a la cama y te llevaré la cena

- De acuerdo – aceptó – Estamos muertos de hambre – resaltó el plural arrancándome una sonrisa y haciéndome olvidar el desagradable encuentro con Jane.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y gracias también a quienes simplemente leen.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 37**

- Hey, qué tal las vacaciones? – me saludó Emmett cuando entró en mi consultorio el lunes siguiente

- Geniales. Qué tal por aquí?

- Mmm, como siempre. Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Me resultaba duro pero tenía que poner a Emmett sobre aviso por si a Jane se le ocurría realmente hablar con Rosalie.

Suspiré dejando sobre el escritorio los papeles que tenía en las manos y me recosté en mi asiento.

- Jane ha regresado de Europa – le informé

- Sí? Cómo lo sabes?

- El sábado cuando llegamos de Prosper estaba esperándonos en casa

- Oh, oh. Problemas con Bella?

- No, ninguno, pero Jane estaba lo suficientemente molesta por mi boda – me miró expectante – Dijo que hablaría con Rose.

- Qué? – gritó palideciendo

- Lo siento, Emmett. En realidad no sé si cumplirá su amenaza pero por si acaso debo avisarte

- Gracias – musitó

- Estás haciendo las cosas bien con Rose, Emmett? – pregunté curioso

- Tanto como he podido

- O sea que nada de infidelidades…

- Algo así…

- Algo así? Qué significa eso, Emmett? Te has estado tirando a otras tías, sí o no?

- Sí. No. Qué se yo, Edward. No es tan fácil.

- Es que eres gilipollas – suspiré negando con la cabeza – Yo he cumplido mi parte. Sólo desearía que Rose no tuviese que sufrir, no se lo merece.

- Y yo sí, hermanito? Yo me lo merezco?

- La verdad es que creo que sí – me lamenté

No volví a tener noticias de Jane durante el resto de la semana. No sabía si sentirme tranquilo o preocuparme aún más.

Alice estaba en nuestro departamento con Bella ese viernes cuando volví del hospital. Bella tenía el semblante acongojado cuando entré y rápidamente se lanzó a mis brazos para hundir el rostro en mi pecho.

- Hey, cielo – susurré – Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – musitó contra mí

- Hola, Edward – me saludó mi hermana y sin soltar a Bella me acerqué para sentarnos frente a ella

- Cómo estás, Alice? No esperaba verte hoy. Va todo bien? – no podía ignorar la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Alice

- Rose ha dejado a Emmett – dijo sin preámbulos y Bella se apretó contra mí

- Mierda. Jane…?

Alice asintió.

- Es una maldita desquiciada – bufé – Cuándo…?

- Ayer. Rosalie vino a casa completamente desgarrada. Emmett no pudo negar ninguna de las acusaciones de Jane. Últimamente no se ha limitado a esa tía, Gianna, sino que parece que también ha estado con una tal Heidi, aunque es igual cuántas chicas fueran en realidad…

- Es un gilipollas – me quejé

- Él también está muy afectado. Creo que realmente estaba enamorado de Rose pero por alguna estúpida razón que no comprendo, tiene la necesidad de liarse con otras chicas – explicó Alice con tristeza

- Él lo sabía, Alice. Ya hace un año que sabía de las amenazas de Jane. Pudo haber hecho las cosas bien este último año al menos. Pero no, tuvo que seguir jodiéndola…

- Lo sé. De todos modos está destrozado.

- Oh, Edward – se quejó Bella alejándose un momento de mí para mirarme – Es por nuestra culpa…

- Qué dices? Eso son tonterías…

- Claro que no. Si tú y yo no estuviéramos juntos, Jane no le habría dicho nada a Rosalie

- Eso son tonterías, Bella – contrarrestó Alice

- Bells, cielo. No es culpa nuestra. Incluso reconociendo que Jane es una maldita enferma, si Emmett no hubiese engañado a Rosalie, ella no habría tenido nada que hacer. Por mucho que me duela decirlo, el único culpable aquí es Emmett. Me duele que sufra mi hermano, tanto como me duele que sufra Rose, pero debo reconocer que él se lo ha buscado. No así ella, que es realmente la víctima inocente en todo este asunto.

- Es verdad – reconoció Alice – Es una situación muy triste pero Emmett se ha ganado con creces todo esto

- Y tú – me giré hacia mi esposa – No quiero que te preocupes ni te angusties, de acuerdo? – me miró asintiendo solemnemente – No te hace bien a ti ni al bebé – proseguí acariciando su vientre plano aún

- QUÉ HAS DICHO? – gritó Alice botando en el sofá

Bella y yo nos giramos hacia ella sonrientes y Alice se lanzó sobre nosotros abrazándonos.

- Vais a tener un bebé! – gritaba emocionada haciéndonos reír – Voy a ser tía! Es genial!

Aún no habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que Alice se marchara cuando Esme llamó ansiosa.

_- Edward! Cómo no me lo has dicho?_ – gritó al teléfono cuando contesté

- Lo siento, mamá, aún no hemos tenido tiempo. Pero es que Alice nunca puede hacer silencio?

_- Cómo querías que no me lo dijera? Está feliz, y no puedes imaginarte lo feliz que me habéis hecho a mí. Cómo estáis, cariño? Cómo se siente Bella?_

- Bella no lo está pasando muy bien, el malestar es constante. Pero estamos felices, mamá. Creía que nada superaría mi felicidad por haberme casado con Bella pero esto es… es inexplicable.

_- Lo sé, cariño. Vaya si lo sé. Cuánto tiempo tiene?_

- Ahora son nueve semanas. Aún es reciente, pero hemos ido al médico y todo está bien.

_- Claro que sí, cariño, verás que todo estará bien esta vez. Pásame a Bella. Tengo que agradecerle a esa niña la felicidad que está trayendo a mi familia._

- Gracias, mamá. Sin dudas necesita escucharlo. Está bastante afectada por lo que sucedió con Emmett, gracias a Jane – dije entre dientes

_- Oh, sí. Realmente esa es una muy triste noticia. Sólo espero que puedan arreglarlo. Rosalie es una chica encantadora y no me la imagino fuera de nuestra familia _– reconoció con tristeza

Esme habló con Bella y la emocionó mucho al ofrecerle toda la ayuda que necesitara, ya que la familia de Bella estaba lejos. Además le dijo que quería que la tratara como si fuera su madre, y Bella se sintió muy reconfortada y feliz.

Emmett no fue al hospital la semana siguiente y supe por mi madre que se había ido a los Hamptons para estar solo unos días. Cuando finalmente pude hablar con él se escuchaba realmente abatido, pero no nos culpaba a Bella ni a mí sino que al fin se había dado cuenta que el único culpable era él mismo y su propia estupidez.

Jane me llamó al hospital a mitad de esa semana para regocijarse de su hazaña.

_- Espero que estés contento con lo que has logrado hacerle a tu hermano_ – dijo irónica

- No, Jane, no he sido yo. Has sido tú y espero que te haga feliz saber que le has hecho mucho a daño a Rosalie, una chica que no te hizo nada. Una persona completamente inocente. – repliqué con pasmosa tranquilidad

_- Tú lo has hecho. Con tu estupidez._

- Estás enferma – aseguré – Y desde luego que no soy feliz ante la tristeza de mi hermano y de quien fuera mi cuñada durante seis años; pero no puedo dejar de ver la malicia y crueldad que llevas dentro. Lo más increíble es que no entiendo por qué lo haces, porque si esperabas obtener algo, no sé qué pueda ser. Desde luego que yo nunca volvería contigo porque no me imagino poder querer tener algo que un ser tan inhumano y desalmado como tú. Pero bueno, allá tú y tus maquiavélicas razones.

_- Nunca podrás ser feliz, Edward _– gruñó entre dientes

- Te equivocas, Jane, SOY feliz – recalqué – Como nunca pensé merecerme. Soy muy feliz – respondí antes de colgar.

Faltaban escasos cinco minutos para que me marchara cuando mi padre entró como una tromba a mi consultorio.

- Estarás contento – resopló apoyándose en el escritorio

- Mucho, sí – respondí recostándome en el sillón para levantar la vista y observarlo pacientemente – Puedo saber a qué te refieres?

- A lo que has obtenido con Emmett

- Otro que piensa que la culpa es mía – suspiré

- Y de quién si no? Es la venganza de Jane por casarte con esa estúpida – gritó y enfurecí levantándome de mi asiento

- No te atrevas a insultar a mi mujer

- Qué quieres que te diga si esa mujer no hace más que traer desgracias a nuestra familia? – dijo alejándose de mí

- Pues a MI familia no ha hecho más que hacerla feliz, qué curioso.

- Emmett tenía una prometida acorde a nuestra posición. Los Hale son muy importantes y ahora ya no están emparentados con nosotros. Y todo porque a ti se te ocurrió casarte con una pobre pueblerina.

- Crees que a Rosalie le molestó Bella y por eso dejó a Emmett? No se te ocurrió pensar que quizás lo que le indignó a Rose fue que tu hijo se haya estado tirando a medio Manhattan durante estos seis años de noviazgo?

- No tenía por qué enterarse

- Apoyas lo que Emmett hizo? – pregunté desconcertado

- Es un hombre – justificó – Un hombre tiene que desahogarse. Hay cosas que no puedes hacer con una chica decente como Rosalie, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas la necesidad de hacerlas.

- Dios! – exclamé dejándome caer sobre mi asiento – Estás tan enfermo como Emmett. Casi tanto como Jane. Sabe Esme que piensas así?

- Tu madre no tiene nada que ver en esto

- O sea que no lo sabe – sonreí con suficiencia

- Crees que tendrías una familia bien avenida si me hubiese dejado llevar por mis necesidades y le hubiese propuesto un trío sexual a tu madre cuando éramos novios?

- Basta – rogué – No quiero esa imagen. Has estado con otras mujeres estando con mamá?

- Sólo cuando ella no ha podido responderme – explicó y me hizo sentir náuseas

- Y eso cuándo ha sido?

- Los embarazos de tu madre no fueron fáciles. Tenía que hacer reposo y no podía mantener relaciones sexuales. Yo tenía mis necesidades.

- Dios mío! Eres un enfermo

- Cuida tu boca, jovencito – dijo apuntándome con el dedo

- Mi mujer está embarazada y no puedo imaginar siquiera estar con alguien más aunque tuviera que pasarme nueve meses sin hacerle el amor.

- Cómo que tu mujer está embarazada? – girtó con los ojos desorbitados

- No lo sabías? Creí que Esme te lo diría – sonreí petulante – Bella está embarazada. Felicidades, vas a ser abuelo.

- No puedo creer que esa cateta vaya a tener un niño de mi sangre… - murmuró

- Yo tampoco – acepté

- Tendrás que deshacerte de él – dijo resuelto dejándome anonadado

- QUÉ?

- Que tendrás que deshacerte de él. Tienes que hacerla abortar.

- SAL YA DE MI CONSULTORIO – grité furioso

- Escúchame…

- SAL YA DE MI CONSULTORIO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA – grité señalando la puerta

- Ya continuaremos esta charla – dijo girándose y saliendo del despacho mientras yo buscaba calmar mi rabia.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí otro capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y a quienes solo me leen.**

**Como he podido adelantar un poco, les prometo un adelanto del próximo capítulo para todos los reviews.**

**Besitos!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 38 **

- Mmm, cielo, tienes los pechos más grandes – susurré pasando mi lengua por el duro pezón de Bella

- Edward, por favor… - suplicó

- Qué sucede, cariño? – pregunté burlón

Hacía más de una hora que nos habíamos metido en la cama y me había dedicado a atormentar a mi dulce mujercita teniéndola al filo del orgasmo, sin dejarla caer en él. Acostado entre sus piernas, sostenía sus manos por sus muñecas mientras mi lengua y mi respiración recorrían su cuerpo con lujuria.

- Te necesito ahora…

- Estás segura? – pregunté bajando hacia su centro y soplando sobre él mientras Bella se retorcía

- Por favor… - rogaba y me excitaba más si podía

Solté sus manos y me concentré en su sexo chorreante. Sólo con mi lengua me dediqué a darle placer, la lamía, la chupaba y soplaba dentro suyo respirando el olor a sexo que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Me alejaba cuando la sentía acercarse al orgasmo viéndola retorcerse.

Estaba tan duro y excitado que sabía que no tardaría más de cinco embestidas en correrme cuando la penetrara y quería que para ella fuera igual.

- Edward, por favor, te necesito – me pedía con frustración

Con mis dedos separé sus labios íntimos y me dediqué a soplar aire caliente sobre su clítoris. Bella se retorcía mientras yo sostenía sus piernas completamente abiertas impidiendo que las juntara para calmar su ardor.

- Edward! – gemía desesperada

- Estás lista, nena?

- Sí! Por favor…

Sin siquiera pensarlo la empalé de una estocada enterrándome en ella cuan largo era. Gimió y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura moviéndose contra mí. Me salí casi completamente de su cuerpo para volver a penetrarla esta vez más lentamente.

- Edward, voy a correrme muy pronto – dijo entre gemidos

- Y yo, cariño – expliqué volviendo a moverme fuera y dentro de ella

La acometí una, dos y hasta diez veces cuando con sus talones sobre mis glúteos me apretó contra ella retorciéndose de placer. Sin permitir disminuir la profundidad de la penetración comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre mis ingles y me obligó a derramarme sin poder detenerme, a la vez que profería un grito prueba de su orgasmo. Los espasmos la recorrieron hasta que finalmente se desplomó sobre el colchón llevándome con ella.

Estábamos tumbados recuperándonos de un orgasmo agotador cuando el timbre sonó insistente, sacándome lentamente del sueño en el que me estaba sumergiendo.

- Yo voy – me susurró Bella separándose de mí para ponerse rápidamente el pijama que había quedado esparcido por la habitación

No me sentía con fuerzas para moverme aunque sabía que debería ir a ver quién había venido. Confiaba que fueran visitas para Bella, ya fuese Tanya, Angela o Alice de modo que yo no tuviera que levantarme.

El grito estridente de Jane me sacó de mi letargo

_- Quién te crees que eres tú para preguntarme qué hago aquí?_

_- No grites en mi casa_ – escuché la suave respuesta de Bella y me sentí orgulloso y feliz de que por fin se pusiera al mando dándose a sí misma el lugar que le correspondía.

Sin embargo no pude dejar de preocuparme. Una desquiciada como Jane podría hacerle daño o golpearla poniendo en riesgo su salud o la de nuestro bebé, por lo que rápidamente me calcé mis bóxer y salí al salón.

- Qué quieres ahora, Jane? – bufé acercándome a ellas que estaban en la puerta de entrada

- Tenemos que hablar – espetó esquivando a Bella para entrar en la casa

- Es que no lo entiendes? No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Quiero que te vayas de nuestra casa ahora mismo – dije pasando mi brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y acercándola a mí

- Edward, por favor – dijo amenazante – Es que no te has dado cuenta todavía que no estaba bromeando?

Rodé los ojos y apreté a Bella contra mí

- Creo que deberemos irnos a vivir a otro sitio, cariño – dije contra su pelo y sus brazos rodearon mi torso – Un sitio donde no nos encuentre nadie y nos dejen en paz

- No te burles de mí, Edward – gritó Jane al sentirse ignorada

- Ya está bien, Jane – grité hastiado – Qué quieres? Dilo de una vez, márchate y no vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mí o a mi mujer o te pondré una denuncia por acoso, y puedes estar segura que lo haré y eso sí manchará tu imagen frente a tu círculo de amigos.

- Que hablara con Rosalie no te ha dejado claro que cumpliré todas mis amenazas?

- Si lo que quieres decir es que hablarás con Aro sobre sus acciones en la clínica de Carlisle, déjame decirte que no me importa en absoluto. Mi padre está muerto para mí.- ella no sabía cuán cierto era esto. Mi padre había muerto para mí en el mismo momento que sugirió hacerle daño a mi hijo.

- No es verdad, sólo lo dices para que no cumpla mi amenaza. Sé cuánto te importa tu familia.

- Mi familia está de pie junto a mí. Tenlo en cuenta.

- No me dejas opción – dijo con una sonrisa petulante

Fastidiado la cogí del brazo y la dirigí hacia la puerta dejándola del otro lado.

- Tendrás noticias mías! – gritó furiosa cuando ya la puerta se había cerrado con un golpe

- Cuándo acabará esto, Ed? – susurró Bella enterrando su rostro en mi pecho desnudo

- Ya ha acabado, cielo. Si vuelvo a verla la haré detener por la policía.

- No lo harías – sonrió

- Vaya que sí lo haré, puedes estar segura

Me agaché y pasé mi brazo por la parte trasera de sus piernas enganchándola y levantándola en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

- Sigamos con lo nuestro – susurré riendo contra ella

Estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Bella seguía en la cama durmiendo cuando el teléfono sonó en mitad de la siguiente semana.

- Diga? – contesté apretando el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja, con las manos ocupadas en poner sirope sobre las tortitas

_- Edward. Hola, cariño. Te he despertado?_ – la voz de Esme sonaba preocupada

- No, mamá, estaba preparando el desayuno.

_- Cómo está Bella, cielo?_

- Bien, mucho mejor, la verdad. Ya casi no tiene náuseas, sólo algunas veces por la mañana. Aunque ahora le está dando mucho sueño y duerme todo el tiempo – sonreí con ternura

_- Me alegro que lo esté pasando mejor. Lo del sueño también pasará, ya verás. Luego no podrá dormir bien así que mejor que lo haga ahora –_ dijo mi madre e intuí una sonrisa en su voz

- Tú estás bien, mamá?

_- Ay, Edward, no quisiera preocuparte pero debes saber lo que sucedió…_

- Qué es? – pregunté temiéndome más problemas, mientras me sentaba en la isla de la cocina preparándome para escuchar las malas noticias

_- Es tu padre. Tiene problemas con la clínica._

- No me digas más. Aro. – intuí

_- Sí. Le dijo a Carlisle que va a vender sus acciones, tu padre no las puede comprar ahora, ya sabes, es mucho dinero y ahora ha estado invirtiendo en instrumental y los nuevos consultorios. Aro dijo que si él no las compra las ofrecerá al mejor postor y nos tememos que serán los Newton…_

Mi padre debía estar desesperado de solo imaginar que los Newton comprasen las acciones de Aro. James Newton y su hijo Mike tenían ya una participación en la clínica, pero si adquirieran las acciones de Aro, se convertirían en los socios mayoritarios. James odiaba a Carlisle, siempre habían competido en sus carreras. Estaba claro, James no dudaría en dejar a mi padre fuera de su propia clínica.

- Dijo Aro por qué quería dejar la clínica?

_- Algo así_ – dijo mi madre en un susurro y esperé que continuara _– Dice que los Cullen no nos habíamos portado con los Vulturi como deberíamos. Que no podía dejar de lado la humillación que le estábamos haciendo vivir a Jane…_

- Entiendo – suspiré – Carlisle debe estar furioso conmigo otra vez

_- No es tu fan número uno ahora mismo_ – confesó

- Mamá, puedo arreglar las cosas para Carlisle. Tengo algunas inversiones que me darían un muy buen rédito si las vendiese. No tengo intenciones de permitir que Carlisle pierda la clínica, no soy un desgraciado…

_- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. No estoy segura de que tu padre quiera pedirte ayuda, pero tal vez si pudieras decirle algo…_ - sugirió mi madre

- Quédate tranquila, mamá, lo haré. Le ofreceré mi ayuda y no es porque se la merezca en realidad. Estos últimos días se ha comportado como un cabrón conmigo…

_- Debes disculparlo, cariño, ha estado muy nervioso. Y tu decisión de romper con Jane y casarte con Bella lo tomó desprevenido_

- También fue una sorpresa para ti y no por eso me sugeriste que obligara a Bella a abortar…

_- Dime que no ha hecho eso…_

- Eso es exactamente lo que hizo – aseguré – pero no te agobies, mamá, veré qué puedo hacer para ayudarle

_- Gracias, hijo, sabía que tú me ayudarías. Saluda a Bella de mi parte y recuerda que te quiero mucho, cariño._

- Y yo a ti, mamá

Colgué y me volteé para coger la bandeja del desayuno, cuando vi a Bella bajo el quicio de la puerta mirándome pálida con los ojos llorosos.

- Cuánto has escuchado? – pregunté temeroso

- Tu padre quiere que aborte? – preguntó en un susurro

- Cielo – dije acercándome a ella y envolviéndola en mis brazos – no quería que supieras nada de esto…

- Por qué? Por qué quiere eso? No quiere que su nieto sea hijo mío

- No hagas caso, nena. No voy a defenderlo porque sé que está enfermo, pero en realidad creo que sólo está dando palos de ciego. Teme las acciones de los Vulturi y dice lo primero que pasa por su mente

- No dejaré que se acerque a mi hijo – dijo enérgica – Si es capaz de sugerir que le haga daño, nunca dejaré que le vea. Lo siento porque es tu familia, pero no permitiré que tu padre tenga un nieto mío

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – sonreí – Pero quiero que me prometas que no dedicarás ni un solo pensamiento a mi padre ni a sus estúpidas ideas

Asintió y dejamos el tema atrás intentando hacer lo mismo con la angustia. Brevemente le expliqué a Bella lo sucedido con Aro y mi oferta de ayuda a mi padre y lo aceptó tan rápidamente que supe que no era verdad que alejaría a mi padre de su nieto si éste algún día buscaba acercarse. Ella era mucho mejor que eso.

Mi ángel seguía siendo un ángel sin importar lo cruel que la gente y la vida pudieran ser con ella.

* * *

**Hola! Hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo!**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y obviamente gracias por leer.**

**Esta vez también les mando un adelanto para cada review, ya que tengo algunos capítulos adelantados.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 39 **

Carlisle entró a mi consultorio como una tromba esa misma tarde. Su rostro furibundo y desencajado no me cogió desprevenido.

- Qué vas a decirme ahora? – dijo entre dientes reclinándose sobre mi mesa

- Sobre qué? – pregunté con calma

- Ya sabes sobre qué. Aro quiere venderle sus acciones de MI clínica a los Newton

- Creí entender que te las ha ofrecido a ti

- Sí que me las ha ofrecido – gritó – pero porque bien sabe que no puedo comprarlas ahora mismo

- Yo puedo comprarlas – ofrecí calmadamente

- Tú lo que puedes hacer es arreglar las cosas con Jane!

- Jane está desquiciada. Se ha tomado mi boda como algo personal y no es así.

- Y cómo querías que se lo tomara? Estabais prometidos desde hacía años!

- Mira papá, no discutiré esto contigo. Jane y yo no nos amábamos, yo la engañaba y ella a mí también y a ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Yo no quiero una familia basada en eso. Le ofrecí acabar de la mejor forma – expliqué calmadamente – le ofrecí hacerlo ver cómo que ella me había dejado a mí para que no se sintiera abandonada. Le ofrecí hacer las cosas como ella prefiriese y no lo aceptó. No tengo nada más que hacer con Jane. Ahora te ofrezco a ti mi ayuda, aunque bien sabe Dios que no te la mereces.

- Y por qué eres tan altruista? – preguntó con sorna

- Por Esme. – expliqué con calma – Lo quieres o no?

- Qué me ofreces?

- Bien sabes que tengo inversiones que van muy bien. Compraré las acciones de Aro.

- A tu nombre?

- Desde luego – dije sin comprender qué quería decir – Así evitarías que los Newton obtengan la mayoría. Yo no me pondría en tu contra en las decisiones.

- Has firmado un acuerdo pre-matrimonial?

- Disculpa? A qué te refieres?

- Si has firmado un acuerdo pre-matrimonial con Bella?

- No te sigo... – le miré entrecerrando los ojos

- Sin acuerdo las acciones serían suyas si a ti te sucediera algo. No quiero sus manos avariciosas en mi clínica. Tú puede que no te des cuenta que es una caza-fortunas pero yo sí lo sé.

- Vete al diablo – gruñí dando la conversación por terminada – Ya puedes perder tu maldita clínica, a mí no me importa.

- Es tu obligación arreglar esto, Edward. Tú me has metido en este lío así que tú debes sacarme de él.

- Te equivocas. Tú eras amigo de Aro y por eso le vendiste parte de las acciones cuando necesitaste financiación. Debías saber que no era una persona tan confiable.

- Él pensaba que su hija y tú os casaríais – gritó

- Ese no es mi problema. Y ahora vete de aquí que tengo consulta – dije levantándome para acompañarlo a la puerta.

- No te creas que esto se quedará así, Edward, sigo siendo tu padre y tu jefe también, no lo olvides.

- Cómo podría...? – respondí sin mirarlo mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera.

La conversación con Carlisle me dio vueltas en la cabeza durante todo el día.

Estaba furioso por su maldita actitud y pensaba en dejarlo que se hundiera en sus problemas y los solucionara él solo, pero por otro lado no quería dejarle perder la clínica ya que sabía todo el tiempo e ilusiones que él y Esme habían invertido en ella.

Era claro que no quedarían en la ruina aún perdiéndola pero sería un golpe muy duro y sabía también que el estúpido círculo de amistades que tenían se los recordaría a cada momento. No quería permitir a mi madre pasar por eso, si yo podía evitarlo.

Al salir del hospital fui a ver a Jasper y acordamos que él las compraría en mi nombre. Le haríamos creer a Carlisle que era Jasper quien había invertido en las acciones aunque yo deseaba que él sufriera un poco con la incertidumbre, así que en principio las acciones estarían a nombre de una sociedad anónima.

Bella cantaba en la cocina mientras revolvía una salsa que olía deliciosamente. La abracé por detrás haciéndola sobresaltar.

- Cariño, eso huele delicioso – comenté besando su cuello

- Me alegro que te guste. Espero que el sabor también sea bueno, es una receta nueva.

- Mmm, eso podría resultar peligroso – ronroneé mientras colaba mis manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar su vientre y subir hasta sus pechos

- Peligroso es lo que tú estás haciendo – rió alejándose de mí, no sin antes restregar su trasero contra mis pantalones – Anda, ve a ponerte cómodo que ya está la cena lista.

.

- Hoy hablé con Charlie – dijo cuando nos sentamos a comer – Me preguntó qué haríamos en las vacaciones de Navidad. Dijo que podríamos ir a Prosper algún día.

- Como tú prefieras – acepté dándole un bocado a la carne – Mmm, nena, esto está delicioso.

- Qué bien que te guste. No estaba segura de poder hacer la salsa de almendras. – sonrió

- Te ha quedado genial

- Volviendo al tema de las Navidades, me gustaría pasarlas en Prosper. No sé cuándo podría volver allí, ya sabes, por el embarazo...

- Está hecho, entonces, iremos por Navidades. – acepté

- En realidad debo ver si puedo conseguir unos días libres en la cafetería. Con la enfermedad de Charlie y los días que estuve de baja cuando perdí el bebé – dijo con la mirada triste – no sé si me quedarán días de vacaciones...

- Bells, - expliqué con prudencia – sabes que no tienes necesidad de trabajar en la cafetería...

- No, Edward, tu padre ya piensa de mí que sólo me interesa tu dinero, no quiero darle más razones para que lo crea.

- Cielo, mi padre puede irse al infierno. Tú sabes por qué estás conmigo y yo lo sé también, no debe importarte lo que cualquiera pueda creer.

- Lo sé, pero es que... – discutió

- Cariño, estás embarazada – le corté – Ir a la escuela de música ya es suficiente, no te haría daño tener las tardes libres.

- Crees que debería dejar de trabajar?

- No quiero obligarte a que lo hagas, pero yo lo preferiría, sí.

- Puedo pensármelo? – pidió tímida arrancándome una sonrisa

- Desde luego, cielo, yo no quiero que te sientas obligada a dejarlo por mí, pero estaría bien que lo pensaras. Sabes que no hay necesidad de que trabajes ahora mismo, podrías dedicarte a estudiar y al bebé, creo que tendrás suficiente ocupación, y ni qué decir cuando nazca – sonreí sin poder dejar de imaginarme a nuestro pequeñín.

Jasper me llamó al día siguiente para comunicarme que la compra de acciones de Aro ya estaba acordada; nadie sospechaba que era yo quién estaba detrás de la transacción ya que estaba seguro de que Aro hubiera hecho lo posible para no vendérmelas a mí.

Por la tarde hablé con Esme para tranquilizarla respecto ese tema pero le pedí que no le dijera a Carlisle que era yo quien las había comprado y estuvo de acuerdo ya que ella también pensaba que se merecía un escarmiento.

Era más tarde de lo habitual cuando al fin pude disponerme a marchar a casa, ya que había tenido dos consultas de urgencia.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando estaba apagando el ordenador. Era Bella.

- Lo siento, cariño, se me hizo tarde. Ahora mismo estoy saliendo para casa – expliqué con una sonrisa antes siquiera de que ella hablara

-_ Edward?_ – dijo llorando preocupándome

- Bells, cielo, qué sucede? – pregunté impaciente

_- Edward, estoy sangrando –_ contestó y sus palabras me golpearon haciéndome tambalear...


	40. Chapter 40

******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

******MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

******CAPITULO 40 **

___- Edward, estoy sangrando – contestó y sus palabras me golpearon haciéndome tambalear..._

- Cómo dices? – pregunté sin querer entender lo que me decía

___- Estoy sangrando. Te necesito, por favor_ – lloraba

- Cielo, cálmate – rogué – Primero que nada quiero que te calmes

___- Ed... –_ gimió

- Escúchame, te diré lo que haremos. Yo estoy en el hospital y tardaría mucho tiempo en ir hasta allí y volver juntos aquí. Ahora mismo enviaré una ambulancia que tardará menos de cinco minutos, ellos te traerán aquí y yo te estaré esperando, de acuerdo? – dije mientras me dirigía hacía el mostrador de urgencias

___- Sí –_ aceptó de inmediato

- Estarán allí en seguida. Quiero que intentes tranquilizarte y no te muevas, vale?

___- Sí –_ consintió en un susurro

- Amor, todo estará bien – prometí – Te estaré esperando aquí mismo

Colgué y me dirigí a la recepción. Ellos encontraron una ambulancia disponible a pocas manzanas de nuestro departamento y la enviaron allí. Bella llegó al hospital quince minutos más tarde.

Me lancé hacia ella cuando la bajaron en una camilla.

- Cariño – dije besando su frente a la vez que cogía su mano entre las mías – cómo estás?

- Edward, lo siento – dijo Bella llorando mientras se aferraba a mi mano

- Shh, nena, todo estará bien – dije aún sin saber si le estaba diciendo la verdad

Kachiri, que también había estado a punto de partir cuando la intercepté para que se quedara a esperar a Bella, se acercó a los paramédicos para recibir el informe previo.

- Isabella, querida, dime qué te sucedió

- No sé. Estaba muy nerviosa y luego comencé a sangrar – lloró

- De acuerdo – dijo Kachiri intentando calmarla – Tranquila. Ahora iremos a hacerte unas pruebas. Tú nos esperarás aquí – me ordenó tajante sin darme la oportunidad de discutir

Me dejé caer sobre un sillón en la sala de espera sin poder contener más las lágrimas y lloré. Lloré por Bella, por nuestro hijo nonato y por mí mismo.

Kachiri volvió una hora después y se sentó a mi lado.

- Cómo están? – pregunté temeroso

- Estarán bien – me aseguró y al fin respiré

- De verdad? No me mientes, Kachiri?

- No, no te miento, Edward. Le he hecho todas las pruebas necesarias y están bien, Bella y el bebé. No sé qué sucedió pero la presión arterial de Bella subió mucho producto de alguna situación de estrés, esto le produjo un sangrado. Le hemos dado un calmante y quiero que haga reposo.

- Lo hará – aseguré

- Tu mujer es un poco cabezota – sonrió

- Lo sé

- Pero estaba bastante asustada, lo que por supuesto es lógico teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, pero de verdad necesito que se cuide mucho. Quiero que haga reposo absoluto, espero que no sea necesario por lo que resta del embarazo pero de momento es imprescindible.

- Puedes estar tranquila que no la dejaré levantarse, aunque estoy seguro que ella misma no se atreverá.

- Y tú quiero que estés tranquilo también. Ellos estarán bien pero Bella debe ver la confianza reflejada en ti. Te necesitan más que nunca, Edward.

- Lo sé. Gracias, Kachiri. No sé qué haría si les pasase algo a alguno de los dos.

Bella dormía en su habitación con el rostro pálido y oscuras ojeras, cuando entré a verla. Me quedé sentado a su lado durante horas antes que despertara.

- Edward... – murmuró

- Aquí estoy, cariño – me senté en la cama sosteniendo su mano entre las mías

- Edward... qué pasó? Cómo está el bebé? – preguntó con los ojos llorosos

- Shh, tranquila, cariño, está todo bien – aseguré acariciando su rostro

- De veras?

- Sí, el bebé está bien y tú también. Pero Kachiri dice que deberás hacer reposo

- Haré lo que sea – prometió

- Yo sé que sí. Te cuidaremos y todo saldrá bien.

- Lo siento, Edward...

- Shh, ahora debes descansar

- Quiero contarte lo que sucedió – dijo y comenzó a llorar

- Ahora quiero que te calmes y descanses – pedí secando sus mejillas – Mañana hablaremos

- Pero... – quiso discutir

- Mañana, preciosa, mañana hablaremos – prometí antes de llamar a la enfermera que le puso un calmante que la hizo volver a dormirse

La noche estuvo tranquila, Bella descansó y yo dormitaba por momentos en la butaca al lado de su cama. Hablé con Esme y con Alice que insistieron en visitar a Bella al día siguiente.

Bella se despertó temprano a la mañana y luego de desayunar Kachiri le permitió marchar prometiendo que se quedaría en casa y se tomaría todo con calma.

La instalé en nuestra habitación. Estaba especialmente silenciosa ese día.

- Estás bien, cielo? – pregunté preocupado obteniendo solamente un leve asentimiento como respuesta – No quiero que te preocupes, eh, el bebé está bien.

- Sí, lo sé

- Entonces qué es lo que sucede?

- Estaba pensando sobre lo que sucedió ayer

- No pienses en eso, cariño. Simplemente tuviste un pico de presión. – expliqué

- Es que me puse muy nerviosa – dijo y en su tono noté que había algo más

- Por qué, cariño? Qué fue lo que te preocupó?

- Ayer vino a verme tu padre – explicó bajando la vista y sentí un puño golpear de lleno en mi estómago

- Carlisle? Qué quería? – pregunté entre dientes

- Fue horrible – dijo y sus ojos se desbordaron

La abracé intentando calmarla acariciando su espalda.

- Hey, tranquila, cariño. Déjalo, no hace falta que me expliques nada. Sólo cálmate, sí?

- Dijo que yo había arruinado su vida y a su familia. Que era una caza-fortunas que te había engatusado pero que él no permitiría que yo me saliese con la mía. – dijo contra mi pecho mientras la sangre hervía dentro mío – Dijo que debía cuidarme mucho si quería que naciera el bebé porque él haría todo lo posible para evitarlo. Que nos quitaría de tu vida.

- Tranquila, mi amor – la consolé sin dejar de acariciarla – Nadie va a separarnos y nadie va a hacerte daño.

- No entiendo por qué me odia... – susurró

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y puse el mío frente a él

- Amor, confías en mí – me miró con ojos llorosos y asintió – Nadie os hará daño, ni a ti ni al bebé. Y nunca, nadie, nos separará, confía en mí.

- Tuve tanto miedo...

- No debes temer nada, cariño, yo cuidaré de vosotros.

- Te amo, Edward

- Y yo a ti, cielo, pero quiero que me prometas que no te preocuparás por mi padre ni por nadie. – la besé con dulzura intentando infundirle calma y confianza

Me quedé con Bella hasta que se durmió intentando mantenerme calmado. Estaba furioso cuando salí de la habitación y me encontré caminando por el salón como león enjaulado.

Así me encontraron Alice y Esme cuando llegaron después del mediodía.

- Hola, hijo – saludó mi madre besando mis mejillas – Cómo está Bella?

- Un poco nerviosa pero bien. Ahora duerme.

- Y tú, querido? Cómo estás tú?

- Furioso – dije sin más explicaciones

- Por qué? Qué sucede? – preguntó Alice intrigada

- Necesito que os quedéis con Bella por si despertase

- Tú dónde vas?

- Tengo que salir a hacer un recado – dije intrigante – Podéis quedaros con Bella? Será solo un momento

- Claro que sí, querido, ve tranquilo.

- Gracias, mamá

Cogí las llaves del coche y salí del departamento sin detenerme siquiera a coger una chaqueta. Estaba furioso y necesitaba salir de allí antes de comenzar a golpear muebles y paredes.

Aparqué el coche en mi plaza de estacionamiento del hospital y entré con paso frenético y decidido.

- Carlisle está dentro? – pregunté a la secretaria de mi padre al pasar delante de ella

- Sí, pero está en una reunión – dijo levantándose para detenerme al ver que yo seguía caminando decidido hacia el despacho de éste

Abrí la puerta con violencia y ésta rebotó contra la pared. Sentados frente a Carlisle estaban dos integrantes del consejo directivo del hospital.

Los tres se pusieron de pie con sorpresa cuando entré y me lancé sobre Carlisle.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a ellos o te mataré! – grité cogiéndolo por las solapas de la americana y arrinconándolo contra la pared

- Pero... – dijo indignado y sorprendido

- Te mereces que te mate ahora mismo, – amenacé mientras los consejeros me cogían por un brazo cada uno y me separaban de él – si no lo hago es por Esme, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a acercárteles

- Más vale que te calmes si no quieres que te haga echar

- Vuelve a acercarte a mi mujer o a mi hijo y te arrepentirás – dije aunque mi voz sonó lo suficientemente calmada como para que los hombres me soltasen.

Al verme liberado, en un solo movimiento, lancé un puñetazo que impactó en el rostro de mi padre. Éste se tambaleó y cayó recostado contra la pared.

En ese momento entraron dos guardias de seguridad alertados por los gritos de la secretaria y me cogieron por los brazos empujándome hacia la puerta.

- Recoge tus cosas y lárgate de aquí – gritó furioso mesándose el mentón – ESTÁS DESPEDIDO! No quiero volver a verte pisar este hospital. Sacadlo de aquí.

- No te preocupes, no se me ocurriría volver a pisar el mismo suelo que tú pisas

- Esto no se quedará así, no volverás a trabajar en esta ciudad. Quiero ver cómo harás para mantener a esa fulana y su bastardo

- No me amenaces más o puedo destruir tu adorada clínica. Yo compré las acciones de Aro y ahora puedo aliarme con los Newton – amenacé y palideció

Me giré mientras los guardias de seguridad me empujaban hasta la puerta del hospital y más allá.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leerme.**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. A esta historia ya le queda muy poco.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 41 **

- Por Dios, Edward – rugió Alice cuando entré en mi casa varias horas después – Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? Bella ha preguntado por ti mil veces

- Lo siento, Alice, necesitaba despejarme. Voy a ver a Bella.

- Se ha vuelto a dormir finalmente así que mejor déjala en paz. Te llamamos pero te habías dejado el teléfono aquí. Se puede saber qué era eso tan urgente que tenías que hacer?

- Partirle la cara a tu padre – dije con tranquilidad

Alice y Esme me miraron estupefactas

- Que tú hiciste qué?

- Qué sucedió ahora? – preguntó Esme con preocupación

- Carlisle vino ayer a ver Bella y la amenazó con hacer algo contra ella y contra el bebé. Esa fue la razón por la que Bella acabó en el hospital

- Por Dios! – se lamentó Alice dejándose caer en el sofá – No puedo creerlo. Realmente está desquiciado. Qué te dijo cuando fuiste a verle?

- No hablamos mucho en realidad – dije sarcástico – Me despidió del hospital pero en realidad tampoco pensaba volver. Lo último que quiero es trabajar con él.

- Y qué vas a hacer?

- En principio sólo voy a quedarme con Bella. Ella tiene que hacer reposo y un poco de tranquilidad nos hará muy bien. Después he pensado que dejemos la ciudad.

- Qué? Cómo que vais a dejar la ciudad? A dónde iréis? Vas a matar a mamá si te alejas con su nieto. – dijo mientras mi madre me observaba con los ojos empañados – Y a mí también.

- No lo entiendes, Alice. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de lo que Carlisle o Jane pudieran hacerle a Bella o a mi hijo. No voy a quedarme aquí a esperar que les de un ataque y les hagan daño. Carlisle dijo que no conseguiré trabajo en ningún hospital de la ciudad, y sabéis que tiene las influencias suficientes como para lograrlo. Prefiero marcharme. No sé a dónde aún, supongo que lo más sencillo sería irnos a Texas, al fin y al cabo allí vive el padre de Bella.

- Me moriré de pena sin poder ver a mi nieto – se quejó Esme – pero la verdad es que te entiendo y creo que tienes razón. Tal vez podáis volver algún día cuando la cosa se calme. O al menos cuando Carlisle recapacite.

- No sé, mamá, no lo sé. De momento debo hablar con Jasper – me miró curiosa – quiero que ponga a la venta las acciones de la clínica.

- Pero si las acabas de comprar – discutió mi hermana

- Nunca se mereció que lo hiciera.

- Es una venganza?

- Debería serlo pero no lo es en realidad. No quiero vengarme de Carlisle, tampoco busco hacerle daño deliberadamente, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con él, está muerto para mí. Lo siento, mamá – dije cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas – lo siento, pero no puedo permitirle que nos siga haciendo daño.

- Lo sé, cariño – dijo llorando a su vez mientras me abrazaba – No sé qué diablos le pasa a tu padre. Nunca pensé que fuera así. No debes permitir que dañe a tu familia, cariño. Tampoco yo puedo permitirle que lo haga – reconoció suspirando – Tendrá que vérselas conmigo si sigue lastimando a alguno de mis hijos.

- No, mamá – discutí – Esto no tiene que ver contigo…

- Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, Edward, tú eres mi hijo, mi familia, Bella es mi familia también y lleva a mi nieto en su vientre. No puedo simplemente quedarme a ver cómo Carlisle intenta destruiros. Si lastima a cualquiera de vosotros, me lastima a mí. Esto tiene que acabar. – dijo decidida

- Qué vas a hacer, mamá? – preguntó Alice tan sorprendida como yo

- Acabar con esto de una vez por todas

Se levantó del sofá a mi lado, besó mi mejilla y cogió su bolso y su abrigo.

- Dale un beso a Bella y cuida mucho de ellos, cielo.

Asentí viéndola salir mientras Alice, mirándome incrédula, corría para salir tras ella.

Me desconecté del mundo dedicándome por entero a cuidar de Bella y acompañarla. Intenté que estuviera tranquila cuando le expliqué mi discusión con Carlisle. Al principio se mostró reticente a dejar Nueva York, ya que decía que no quería alejarme de mi familia, pero finalmente aceptó que nos fuéramos un tiempo.

No podía ocultar que le entusiasmaba la idea de irnos a vivir a Prosper. No sabía qué tan sencillo podría resultar encontrar trabajo en el hospital de Prosper, pero no tenía ninguna prisa ya que contaba con un buen respaldo económico, fruto de mis inversiones.

Ya me había olvidado de mi padre y sus artimañas cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron el viernes siguiente a visitar a Bella.

Jugábamos al monopoly en el salón y Bella ya se había hecho con la ciudad entera, por lo que fue una bendición para mi ego no poder acabar la partida.

- Cómo estás, Bells? – le saludó Alice cariñosa mientras Jasper y yo organizábamos las pizzas que habían traído para cenar.

- Bien, mucho mejor

- Puedes ya levantarte de la cama? – le preguntó Jasper haciéndola sonrojar

- Edward dijo que puedo quedarme en el sofá, pero no puedo hacer mucho más – susurró

- Y realmente Bella sabe salirse con la suya en lo que a mí respecta – dije mirándola con divertida severidad

Cenamos hablando un poco de todo, pero sin tocar los temas de los que sabíamos deberíamos hablar finalmente.

- Cómo están las cosas por casa? – indagué mientras bebíamos café, con Bella recostada sobre mi regazo en el sofá.

Bella se tensó en mi regazo e intenté calmarla acariciando su espalda y sus brazos. Alice se sonrojó furiosamente y temí por su respuesta.

- No muy bien en realidad. Esme se ha ido de casa

- Qué quieres decir?

- Ella y Carlisle tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte y le dejó. De momento está quedándose unos días en los Hamptons, pero le ha pedido el divorcio. Él está desesperado.

- No pretendía que las cosas llegaran a este punto – dije con sinceridad

- No te preocupes, Edward. Nadie te culpa por esto

- Ja, seguro que Carlisle sí lo hace, pero no me importa por él. No quiero que Esme sea infeliz

- Mamá no era feliz últimamente, papá se había convertido en una persona irreconocible. Quizás recapacite ahora que ha perdido lo que más quería.

- Hizo cosas horribles contra Esme aunque ella no lo supiera – confesé

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó Alice curiosa

- Sabías que se acostaba con otras mujeres en cada uno de los embarazos de mamá?

- No es verdad! – dijo mi hermana con sorpresa

- Sí, lo es. Él mismo me lo confesó

- Es increíble. Y por qué te lo confesaría? – comentó Jasper tan sorprendido como su novia

- Queriendo justificar que Emmett engañase a Rose

- No puedo creerlo. O sea que la mentalidad de Emmett es hereditaria – dijo mi amigo haciéndonos sonreír

- Rose está saliendo con Royce King – comentó Alice como al pasar

- Royce King? – pregunté con sorpresa – El hijo del banquero?

- El mismo. Salían juntos cuando estaban en el instituto. Él estaba viviendo en el exterior pero ha vuelto. Se encontraron hace poco y cuando Rose rompió con Emmett llegó Royce para consolarla.

- Y cómo se lo ha tomado Emmett?

- Bastante bien en realidad, o al menos eso es lo que aparenta. Algunos días sostiene que la reconquistará, y otros dice que está mejor sin ella.

- Ya conoces a tu hermano – acotó Jasper – Le cuesta reconocer que está enamorado. Es como si enamorarse fuese de tontos, pero él está loquito por Rosalie.

- Espero que puedan arreglarlo – comenté esperanzado

Las navidades de ese año fueron completamente diferentes. Finalmente no viajamos a Prosper ya que Bella no estaba en condiciones de subir a un avión y por ello nos quedamos en casa.

Alice y Jasper estuvieron junto a Esme en los Hamptons, Emmett se había ido de la ciudad para pasar las vacaciones en las Bahamas y sobre Carlisle, no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaría ni con quién. Yo no había preguntado y nadie me había dicho. Mejor así. Estaba demasiado enfadado con mi padre como para preocuparme por él.

- Creo que es hora de abrir los regalos – anuncié dándole un sorbo a mi copa de champagne sin alcohol, comprado especialmente para poder brindar con mi mujer

- No es justo – se quejó echándole una ojeada al árbol de navidad para cerciorarse que no había paquete alguno debajo – Yo no he podido comprarte nada, no me has dejado salir de casa – lloriqueó

- Eso es justamente lo que yo quería, me has dado más regalos este año de los que he recibido en mi vida. Y me darás muchos más… - dije acariciando su vientre antes de separarla de mi regazo para ir a buscar mi regalo para Bella

- Esto es para ti – dije entregándole un grueso sobre amarillo

- Qué es esto? – me miró intrigada mientras abría el sobre para sacar un grueso dossier

- Espero que te guste – sonreí sentándome a su lado para mirar juntos los papeles

- No es lo que yo creo… - susurró ruborizada y giró su mirada lacrimosa hacia mí

- La chica de la agencia de bienes raíces me envió varias propuestas por correo. Elegí esta y Charlie y Sue fueron a verla por nosotros y quedaron encantados también. Todos creímos que te gustaría.

- No puedes regalarme una casa – discutió abrazándome para hundir su rostro lloroso en mi cuello

- Espero que quieras compartirla conmigo – sonreí apretándola contra mí – No queda lejos de la casa de Charlie

La última semana me había puesto manos a la obra para organizar nuestra nueva vida en Prosper. Estaba completamente decidido y para ello había organizado la compra de una casa.

Era una preciosa casa estilo inglés con cinco habitaciones y una enorme buhardilla. El salón y el comedor tenían enormes ventanas que daban al jardín delantero, decorado con buganvillas y fresias de colores (aunque deberíamos esperar a la primavera para verlas). La cocina, también grande y luminosa tenía vistas al patio trasero donde había una pequeña piscina y una barbacoa que estaba deseando estrenar.

En el salón había un precioso piano que Bella estuvo encantada de conservar. Estuvimos horas mirando todas las fotos y los planos que la agencia me había enviado y no paramos de hacer planes, sobre cómo decoraríamos la habitación del bebé, la nuestra y las de invitados para recibir a mi madre y a Alice, cuando fueran a visitarnos.

Nuestra vida futura finalmente tenía los cimientos y estaban en Prosper.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Ya nos queda poco de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besitos y buen año!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**CAPITULO 42**

Solo faltaba una semana para el mes de marzo cuando finalmente Kachiri autorizó a Bella a viajar en avión.

Así fue que el último viernes de febrero finalmente nos trasladamos a Prosper. El camión de la mudanza ya había llevado nuestras cosas allí aunque los muebles los habíamos elegido por catálogo y los habían montado directamente en nuestra nueva casa.

Bella había entrado en la semana veinte del embarazo y el día antes de volar nos habían dicho que estábamos esperando una niñita. Así que ya sabíamos los colores que debíamos utilizar en su habitación y ambos estábamos ansiosos por decorarla.

- Iremos a visitaros tan pronto como estéis instalados – decía Esme mientras nos abrazaba en el hall del aeropuerto, con los ojos acuosos

- Estáis invitados cuando queráis, ya lo sabéis – repetí una vez más

- Oh, Edward, te echaré tanto de menos – suspiró llorando hundida entre mis brazos

- Y yo a ti, mamá, pero sabes que vendremos de visita y te esperamos a ti también allí. Hablaremos todo el tiempo – prometí

- Lo sé, lo sé. Estaré allí cuando se acerque la fecha del parto. – nos aseguró cuando Bella se acercó a nosotros para despedirse de mi madre también

- Realmente será muy importante para nosotros, Esme

Esme y Carlisle estaban ultimando el divorcio. Ella había vuelto a la casa y Carlisle había comprado un pequeño departamento en el centro de Manhattan. No obstante yo confiaba que tarde o temprano se reconciliarían. Esperaba que así fuera si eso hacía feliz a mi madre.

Finalmente mis acciones las había comprado Liam Brennan, el quinto socio de la clínica, quien sumado a su actual participación obtenía un treinta y ocho por ciento del capital. Esto dejaba a Carlisle, con un cuarenta y cinco, en una posición bastante vulnerable, ya que cualquier pacto de Brennan con los Newton lo dejaba en minoría.

Fue así como se vio obligado a aceptar contrataciones con las que no estaba de acuerdo, reformas que no eran convenientes y ramas de negocio que iban en contra de la filosofía de la clínica.

De momento la clínica seguía en su poder, pero había perdido varios cientos de miles. Esto sumado a la sentencia de divorcio lo estaba dejando al borde de la ruina.

- Bueno, hermano – me dijo Jasper alejándome de las mujeres – Cuídate mucho y cuida mucho de tu mujer y tu hija. Ya sabes que te deseo lo mejor

- Lo sé, hermano. Cuida de mi hermanita o volveré de Texas sólo para patearte tu rubio trasero – amenacé y ambos reímos.

Emmett se acercó simplemente y me palmeó la espalda.

- Que te vaya muy bien, hermanito. Ojalá no tuvieras que marcharte.

- Sabes que no tengo opción

- Lo sé. Tanto como sé que Carlisle se arrepentirá de obligarte a irte. Espérame cuando nazca mi sobrina.

- Lo haré. Y tú, de verdad espero que puedas solucionar las cosas con Rosalie.

- Rose ya ha pasado página conmigo, pero no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien.

- Nadie te juzgará por reconocer que le quieres y lo estás pasando mal – dije haciéndolo sonrojar

- Lo sé. Supongo que debo aprender a ser más honesto con lo que siento – sonrió – pero ya sabes, yo soy un tipo duro…

Nos instalamos en Prosper, en nuestra nueva casa, y adaptarse fue mucho más fácil de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

La casa era perfecta, cómoda y acogedora, y pronto pusimos manos a la obra en la decoración de la habitación del bebé.

Charlie y Sue nos dieron la bienvenida organizando cenas casi cada día durante la primera semana y así fue como conocí a bastantes de sus amigos.

Que mi suegro fuese el jefe de policía era una influencia que redundó en mi favor. Fue gracias a él y sus contactos que me entrevisté con el director del Baylor Medical Center de FRISCO. El hospital tenía cardiólogos suficientes pero aceptaron darme las urgencias; así fue que me tocó trabajar varias noches así como fines de semana.

Era difícil acostumbrarse a ser el nuevo, luego de haber estado ocupando durante años el lugar privilegiado del hijo predilecto en el Metropolitan de Nueva York. Me costaba mucho dejar a Bella por las noches y tener que correr muchas veces durante el día; pero sabía que nunca la dejaba sola; Charlie y Sue vivían a escasos minutos de nuestra casa y en Prosper todo el mundo conocía y adoraba a Bella, y estaban más que dispuestos a darle una mano si lo necesitaba.

Pero yo me estaba haciendo un lugar en la comunidad, y realmente la gente aquí me había aceptado mucho más fácilmente de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. En parte era vergonzante comprobar la diferencia entre la gente de la ciudad y la de este pequeño pueblo, dónde no importaba de dónde viniera ni lo que tuviera, ahora era parte de la familia.

- Mmm, estoy agotado – dije tumbándome en la cama, un domingo por la mañana cuando acababa de volver de mi guardia de toda la noche en el hospital

- Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti – ronroneó Bella somnolienta girándose hacia mí

- Se me ocurren varias cosas – sonreí y la atraje hacia mí – pero no me creo capaz de responder

- Déjame a mí – susurró besando mi pecho mientras bajaba su mano hasta colarla bajo mis bóxer

- Mmm, cielo – suspiré cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre mi pene erecto – No tienes que hacerlo...

- Quiero hacerlo – dijo y retiró las mantas para bajar su boca hasta mi erección endureciéndome más

Sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes que lo habitual debido a su ya enorme vientre. Ya llevábamos cinco meses en Prosper y Bella había entrado en la semana treinta y ocho del embarazo. Todo iba perfectamente y no había habido ninguna complicación más, tanto así que su nuevo médico nos había dado vía libre para hacer el amor, pero eso no evitaba que Bella se cansara con facilidad, por lo que no teníamos largas maratones de sexo salvaje.

Sus labios rodearon con suavidad la cabeza de mi erección, mientras su mano se movía rítmicamente de arriba abajo. Sentir sus labios tibios sobre mí me llevó al límite, cuando su lengua recorrió la hendidura sorbiendo las gotas del líquido preseminal.

- Mmm, sabes tan bien – dijo seductora excitándome más aún

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y descendió su boca sobre mí introduciéndome en ella. Su cabello rozaba mi vientre y mis ingles a la vez que se movía sobre mí.

Lograba sentir el calor y la humedad de su centro a través de las bragas mientras ella se restregaba contra mí, sin alejar su boca de mi miembro.

Me trabajaba con su boca, su lengua y sus dientes cuando su pequeña mano comenzó a acariciar con fuerza mis testículos, apretándolos y exprimiéndolos.

- Nena... no voy a soportar mucho más

- No quiero que lo hagas – susurró alejándose tan solo un instante – Quiero beberte... – dijo y sus palabras me llevaron al límite

Solo requirió un poco más de fricción para que explotara en su boca con un sordo gruñido a la vez que sus dedos exprimían mis testículos arrancándome hasta la última gota de mi semilla.

El sonido de Bella tragándose mi semen casi me hace endurecer nuevamente. Subió recorriendo mi vientre y mi pecho con su lengua para tumbarse a mi lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ven aquí – murmuré tirando de ella para ponerla sobre mí y besar su boca que tenía mi propio sabor

Sin dejar de besarla comencé a acariciar sus pechos que estaban enormes y muy sensibles. La empujé suavemente recostándola sobre su espalda para cernerme sobre ella sin dejar de acariciarla.

Llevé mis labios a su pezón que estaba oscurecido por el embarazo y lo introduje en mi boca dando un pequeño tirón.

- Mmm – dijo apretando sus piernas entre sí para calmar su ardor – me estás enloqueciendo...

- Es lo que quiero – dije y deslicé mi mano hasta su hendidura caliente y mojada

Adoraba el descontrol que tenían las hormonas de Bella últimamente. Estaba siempre tan caliente y excitada que me enloquecía.

Con mucha facilidad hundí dos dedos entre sus pliegues y los apretó fuertemente en su vagina. No tuve que embestirla más que un par de veces para verla explotar mientras gritaba saciada. Su orgasmo llegó rápidamente y la dejó exhausta tumbada sobre el colchón.

- No sé si tengo muchas ganas de que Alice y Esme se instalen aquí – dijo sin poder aún abrir los ojos – No podré gritar de esta forma y la verdad es que no sé cómo reprimirme – sonrió haciéndome sonreír a mí también

Alice y Esme llegaron a Prosper al día siguiente para esperar el parto y pensaban quedarse un tiempo luego de que la pequeña Vanessa naciera para ayudarnos a habituarnos.

- Me alegra muchísimo veros tan bien – dijo Alice después de comer cuando Esme y Bella salieron a caminar por el pueblo, ya que era lo que le había recomendado a Bella su médico.

- Realmente nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz, Ali. Sólo me falta que nazca mi bebé

- Lo sé y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo

Sonreí ante su comentario sabiendo cuán sincera era, pero no dejaba de notar que le entristecía que hubiéramos tenido que marcharnos; Alice siempre había sido mi hermanita pequeña y estábamos muy unidos.

- Cómo están las cosas por Nueva York, Al?

- Buff, no te puedes imaginar. Esme se ha convertido en una leona al defenderte.

- Qué ha hecho? – pregunté sonriendo

- Le ha hecho saber a todo el mundo, las cosas que Jane había hecho. Cómo te chantajeó para que siguieras con ella, cómo intentó humillar a Bella y utilizó sus influencias para que la echaran de la escuela. También le dijo a todo el que quisiera oírla que Jane se negaba a aceptar que lo vuestro hubiese terminado. Y como bien sabes, a toda la alta sociedad le encanta enterarse de todos los cotilleos. Así que Jane, completamente humillada se ha visto obligada a dejar la ciudad. Renata no soportaba el escándalo así que la envió a Europa y nadie sabe hasta cuándo estará por allí.

- No puedo creerlo – me carcajeé – Me imagino que la amistad de Esme y Renata se ha ido al garete

- Desde luego, pero la verdad es que estamos mucho mejor así

- Y Carlisle? – pregunté preocupado

- Lo ha pasado fatal – confesó con una tristeza que me contagió – Le quitaron la presidencia de la clínica por lo que vendió sus acciones.

- Finalmente perdió la clínica? – me lamenté – Ahora sí que debe odiarme más que nunca.

- Todo lo contrario. Ha estado hablando con mamá y se lamenta muchísimo de lo que te hizo. Se ha dado cuenta que ha perdido todo por comportarse así con vosotros, y le duele mucho también saber que ha perdido a su nieta, incluso antes de conocerla.

- Nunca podré olvidar que casi la pierdo por su culpa, pero ahora intento no guardarle rencor. El odio a mi padre no es un sentimiento del que me enorgullezca ni que quiera enseñarle a mi hija.

- Debes tomártelo con calma. Estoy segura que llegará el día que os podáis perdonar. De momento Esme le está dando una nueva oportunidad y la está cortejando.

- Eso está haciendo?

- Sí – dijo divertida – Es muy divertido verle llegar a casa con un ramo de rosas para recogerla y esperar en la puerta a que ella le atienda.

- Ja, Esme se lo está cobrando, no?

- Sí, y la verdad es que todos lo estamos disfrutando. Emmett le toma el pelo todo el día. A veces creo que acabará echándolo del hospital.

- Cómo está Emmett?

- Igual que Carlisle. Cortejando a Rose, aunque él creo que lo tiene bastante más difícil.

- Ojalá pudieran arreglarlo – dije pero mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando vi el rostro desencajado de Esme entrando al salón sosteniendo a Bella del brazo.

- Edward... – dijo con voz entrecortada – Ya viene...

Miré a Bella que me sonrió y pude ver la mancha húmeda en sus pantalones prueba de que había roto aguas.

- Bells, cariño, aún faltaban dos semanas – dije sonriendo nerviosamente mientras corría a ayudarla a subir a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa

- Ya sabes, dijeron que podía llegar en cualquier momento y parece que no ha querido esperar más

Sonrió apretándose contra mi pecho mientras Esme y Alice se ocupaban de coger las bolsas de Bella y de la niña.

Había por fin llegado el momento; mi niña de Prosper ya era una mujer y ahora iba a darme una niña más a la que amar.

* * *

**Llegó el final! Ahora sólo nos queda el epílogo! **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Aprovecho para compartir con vosotros una idea y pedir vuestra opinión.**

**He pensado en volver a escribir esta historia pero desde el punto de vista de Bella, ya que alguien alguna vez me había pedido su punto de vista en alguna situación en particular. Qué os parece la idea? Interesaría?**

**Si les gusta la idea me lo comentáis y si tiene suficiente aceptación entonces me dedicaré a ello.**

**Ya me diréis.**

**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


	43. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**MI NIÑA DE PROSPER**

**EPÍLOGO**

- Papi, papi! – gritaba mi niña lanzándose en mis brazos cuando me bajé del coche para entrar en la casa

- Cómo estás, princesa? – dije haciéndola girar en alto mientras se reía a carcajadas

- Bien, pero mami está muy enfadada con los gemelos – dijo dándose importancia

Ser la hermana mayor la hacía sentir importante, aunque a veces no podía esconder los celos. Pero a sus cinco casi seis años era la princesa de la casa y siempre se comportaba como tal. Cuando nacieron los gemelos Ethan y Anthony dos años atrás, Vanessa había adoptado su papel de hermana mayor con una seriedad increíble y todo el tiempo ayudaba a Bella a cuidarles, bañarles y darles de comer.

Pero ahora los gemelos ya no eran tan obedientes como antes y se habían convertido en unos pequeños traviesos que costaba mucho manejar.

- Qué han hecho ahora?

- Han lanzado a la piscina el teléfono del abuelito Carlisle.

Mi familia había venido desde Nueva York para celebrar el cumpleaños número seis de Nessie.

- Y qué ha hecho el abuelo? – pregunté riendo

- No los ha castigado – respondió indignada – Sólo se ha reído y ha dicho que tú deberías comprarle uno nuevo. No crees que deberíamos al menos dejarles sin postre?

- No te preocupes, cielo. Compraré el teléfono del abuelo con los ahorros de los chicos – dije y pude constatar que estaba de acuerdo con esa reprimenda, aunque bien sabía yo que los "ahorros" de mis hijos ascenderían a los 2 dólares como mucho.

Bella continuaba disculpándose con mi padre cuando les encontré en la cocina. Los gemelos estaban sentados con cara compungida en sus pequeñas sillitas en un rincón de la cocina. La seria mirada de Bella los detuvo cuando intentaron levantarse para venir hacia mí.

- Espero que fuera de los baratos – dije palmeando el hombro de mi padre mientras me acercaba a besar los labios de mi esposa

- Lo era, pero estaba a punto de cambiarlo por uno de los caros – me dijo risueño

Nuestra relación con Carlisle era inmejorable. Cuando Nessie nació vino a Prosper para conocerla, nos pidió perdón tanto como pudo y desde entonces había sido el mejor padre, abuelo y suegro que pudiésemos imaginar. Yo al principio me había mostrado algo reticente pero Bella, siendo el ángel que siempre había sido, no dudó en darle una nueva oportunidad que sin dudas él no desaprovechó.

Él y Esme se habían vuelto a casar un año antes luego de casi cinco años de noviazgo y ahora las cosas les iban mejor que antes, eran realmente felices y yo lo era por ellos.

Al principio habían intentado convencernos de volver a la ciudad, pero estábamos demasiado felices con nuestra vida en Prosper y no deseábamos cambiar la tranquilidad del pueblo para educar a nuestros hijos.

Yo había conseguido un puesto fijo en el hospital de Frisco, además de pasar consulta dos veces a la semana en una clínica de Prosper. Bella por su parte había abierto, cuatro años atrás, una pequeña academia de música, la cual ya había dejado de ser pequeña.

Cuando finalmente aceptaron que no dejaríamos Prosper, Carlisle decidió comprar una pequeña propiedad para poder venir de visita tanto como deseasen sin tener que alojarse cada vez en nuestra casa. Ahora que Carlisle se había retirado, hacía ya un año, pasaban en Texas largas temporadas.

Él decía que debía repartirse entre sus nietos por igual, por lo que intentaban pasar con nuestros niños bastante tiempo.

Alice y Jasper habían decidido pasar las vacaciones con nosotros aprovechando el festejo del cumpleaños de Nessie, así que aquí estaban con los pequeños Charlotte y Peter, sus hijos de 3 años y 8 meses respectivamente.

- Bueno, hermano, ya te toca pagar – se burló Jasper al pasar por la cocina con el pequeño Peter en brazos – Charlotte ya nos ha obligado a pagar dos teléfonos

- Parecería que el abuelo lo hace a propósito cada vez que desea cambiarlo – le miré desafiante

- Nunca lo sabrás – se carcajeó Carlisle antes de salir con Nessie para ayudar a Emmett con la barbacoa

Mi hermano Emmett era el encargado oficial de asar la carne, se había ganado ese título en su primera visita y ahora, que era la primera vez que traía a Rosalie a Prosper quería darle una buena impresión.

Había estado cinco años cortejándola y convenciéndola de que había cambiado hasta que finalmente, hacía ya seis meses, Rose le había perdonado y se habían ido a vivir juntos. Su boda estaba fijada para dentro de dos meses, ya que el embarazo de Rose no se podría disimular mucho tiempo más.

- Lo siento, cielo – me disculpé con mi mujercita abrazándola – sé que estás agotada con todos los preparativos y estos pequeños diablillos no te dan respiro – besé su coronilla mientras les hacía señas a los pequeños para que pudieran levantarse de sus sillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron al jardín.

- Ya sé que intentas distraerme, para levantarles el castigo – susurró contra mi pecho rodeándome con sus brazos

Me separé de ella riendo para atrapar sus labios con los míos en un beso febril.

- Mmm, te necesito, cielo – dije levantándola para sentarla sobra la isla de la cocina y pararme entre sus piernas

- Crees que nos echaran de menos si nos perdemos un momento en la habitación? – susurró acariciando mi erección por encima de los pantalones

- Seguro que no – dije con premura cuando me la puse sobre el hombro y me giré para dirigirme a nuestra habitación

En la puerta de la cocina se encontraban Charlie y Sue que nos observaban sorprendidos.

- Lo sentimos – se disculpó Sue con una fuente en las manos – No queríamos interrumpir

Bella se carcajeó incorporándose para bajarse de mi hombro.

- No interrumpís – dijo cogiendo la fuente de manos de Sue y besándola en la mejilla – Adelante, están todos en el patio trasero.

Pasaron ante nosotros una Sue risueña y un Charlie refunfuñante.

- Será mejor que atiendas a la familia – dije besándola suavemente – Yo me daré una ducha. Fría.

- Le compensaré más tarde, doctor – dijo dirigiendo su mano a mi erección y dándole un apretón

- Mejor que sea helada – suspiré aún pensando en cómo me lo cobraría "más tarde".

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí llegó el epílogo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Ya sabéis que me gustan los finales felices, jeje.**_

_**Gracias a todos por haberme leído. Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos y sobre todo gracias por la comprensión por todas las veces que me retrasé en la publicación. Ya sabéis que éste ha sido un año con poco tiempo para escribir. Espero que el próximo sea más fácil.**_

_**Para no dejarles sin nada hoy empiezo a publicar dos historias, **EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**, que la tenía guardada hace tiempo, aunque no está acabada, y **DECISIONES TOMADAS**, la tan esperada secuela de Dos hombres y una decisión. **_

_**Espero que os gusten y si no, ya sabéis, un review y cancelo.**_

_**Besitos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!**_


End file.
